Charlie e Eu
by EcsCraveiro
Summary: Lea Michele esperava tudo quando se mudou para Los Angeles menos se apaixonar pelo Charlie, ou melhor, o sorriso do Charlie que não se chama Charlie de verdade e sim Dianna Agron que acabou se tornando sua melhor amiga, mais também né quem manda ter...
1. Sorriso Charmoso

_**Bom pessoal essa é a minha primeira vez então não sejam malvados comigo e perdoem os eventuais erros e escorregadas na maionese caso ocorram sou louca por essas duas mulheres meninas e já li tanta fic que to quase me tornando uma não é a toa que resolvi escrever a minha própria. Boa Leitura. **_

Hoje é o meu primeiro dia de trabalho como protagonista de uma série de TV, bom na verdade vou começar a gravar as primeiras cenas e musicas, já recebi o roteiro e tem tudo para dar certo e tomara que dê, a esqueci de me apresentar sou Lea Michele Sarfati venho de uma família italiana nunca cheguei a morar na Itália já que nem nascer eu nasci lá, mais tenho um grande apreço por aquela terra, mais meu lugar é mesmo em Nova York mais precisamente na Broadway, nesse momento estou indo para um dos estúdios da Fox gravar o programa piloto do show ontem teve almoço de apresentação dos atores, gostei de todos em particular o Chris Colfer ele é uma figura divertidíssimo e muito inteligente e olha que só tem dezenove anos, ele vai interpretar Kurt Humel, não sei muito sobre o personagem dele mais promete ser tão divertido quanto, os outros atores estão tão felizes e esperançosos quanto eu, não me lembro o nome de todos tenho uma péssima memória nem sei como decoro os textos, acabo de estacionar e poxa me surpreendo com o tamanho desse lugar é gigantesco os corredores estão cheios de gente correndo de um lado para o outro isso que é vida, só que estou tão perdida quanto um cachorro quando cai de caminhão de mudança em comício de Lula. De longe avisto a recepção Ótimo.

- Com licença onde fica o estúdio três?

- Bloco três, é só atravessar o estacionamento e virar a esquerda. E lá tem três blocos ele é o terceiro.

_Nossa que mau humor _

- Obrigada!

Acho que ela não devia ser recepcionista com certeza não é o forte dela. Más lá está ele o bloco três que por sinal tem um três enorme escrito nele. Pensando bem até que ela foi educada. Eu tava tão distraída com meu sarcasmo interno que acabei esbarrando em uma pessoa, nossas coisas foram para o espaço ou melhor para o chão.

- Droga

Foi a única coisa que escutei ela dizer

- Nossa mil desculpas eu estava totalmente distraída e não te vi então eu esbarrei em você que com certeza também estava distraída e não me viu (_nossa e agora eu to falando igual a uma idiota sem parar e ela ta me olhando com uma cara indecifrável, ela deve ta me achando uma idiota),_ nesse lugar parece que todo mundo é distraído...

- Dianna Agron mais pode me chamar de Charlie. _Ela estendeu a mão_ para mim

- Lea Michele mais pode me chamar de Lea. _Sorrio torto e aperto sua mão de volta toda envergonhada_

_Ela é uma loira muito bonita com olhos azuis meio esverdeados, ta vestindo uma calça jeans cinza uma camiseta preta colada no corpo um all Star xadrez e um sorriso charmoso no rosto que muito combinava com o nome de um garoto. _

- Desculpa a culpa foi minha eu que vinha correndo feito uma louca e não te vi. _Ela falou se abaixando e pegando as nossas coisas então me abaixei também bem na hora que ela tava se levantando de novo e acabamos batendo nossas cabeças que coisa acho que ela não é a única desastrada, nos olhamos e caímos na risada._

- Acho que eu não sou a única desastrada aqui

- Desculpa

- já te disseram que você pede desculpa de mais? Olha não faz cinco minutos que estamos nesse dialogo e você já me pediu desculpas _fez ar pensativa _mil e uma vezes.

- Desculpa e desculpa por isso, _droga que idiota eu to sendo_

- Tudo bem, olha se eu não tivesse tão atrasada eu adoraria passar a tarde inteira te ouvindo pedir desculpas, mais eu realmente tenho que ir.

- Foi um prazer te conhecer Charlie, digo Dianna.

- O prazer foi meu Senhorita Lea Michele _ela disse_ _me entregando as minhas coisas, pegando minha mão e dando aquele sorriso charmoso . _Nos esbarramos por aí Lea. _E piscou o olho_

Ok o que aconteceu aqui e que sorriso é aquele? Certo voltando a raciocinar e ao que eu estava fazendo antes de ser atingida por uma estrela cadente, droga tenho que correr porque se não quem vai chegar atrasada sou eu. Entro no estúdio três e logo vejo o criador da serie Ryan Murphy.

- Lea minha linda estávamos te esperando

- Todo mundo já chegou?

- Não só falta Quinn Fabray

- quem eu devo odiar?

- A própria, rimos

A alguns passos mais a frente avisto uma latina que se não me engano chama se Naya conversando com o meu par na série Cory Montheite que quando me viu abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, sorrio de volta e vou em direção a eles.

- Ta acreditando que vamos começar a gravar hoje? Ele me pergunta

- Não a ficha ainda não caiu

- Nem a minha _foi Naya quem disse isso._

Continuamos conversando um tempinho até Ryan voltar trazendo o diretor e uma terceira pessoa que a julgar pelos pés com um tênis quadriculado eu sabia de quem se tratava.

- Bom pessoal agora o elenco está completo apresento a vocês Quinn Fabray, ou melhor, Dianna Agron...

- Mais podemos chamá-la de Charlie

- Você falou alguma coisa Lea? _Todos olharam para mim inclusive aquela loira linda,_ a_i meu deus eu tava certa que tava pensando e não falando e agora sua idiota o que você vai falar?_

- Não eu me distrai, desculpa. Quer dizer... _Olhei para a culpada de todo o meu constrangimento e ela estava sorrindo e acabei corando_ Não falei nada. _certo esse foi o pior mico da minha vida_

Ela continuou sorrindo e piscou pra mim eu quase cai de com esse gesto o que ta acontecendo comigo meu deus.

- Você ta bem Lea? _Naya que estava ao meu lado e perguntou_

- Estou sim.

- Tudo bem, pessoal vocês conhecem a Dianna com o decorrer do dia. Então vamos nos divertir um pouquinho?

Dizendo isso todo mundo foi atrás dele, eu fiquei tão atordoada que acabei ficando para trás, até que senti um toque delicado nas costas quando me virei dei de cara com o sorriso charmoso da Dianna.

- Oi você é sempre tão desastrada?

Não só quando você ta por perto

- Não eu só me atrapalhei um pouco porque é o primeiro dia de trabalho e o nervosismo não ajuda muito

- Então vamos trabalhar juntas?

- É o que parece Dianna.

- O que aconteceu com o Charlie?

- Nada é que é estranho te chamar de Charlie

- Por quê?

- Já te disseram que você faz perguntas de mais?

- Já é que eu gosto de te ver corar toda vez que eu te pergunto alguma coisa. Assim como você ficou agora.

Sério eu nem tinha percebido que tinha corado

- Muito engraçado, sabia que nos deveríamos nos odiar? _Estávamos andando atrás dos outros mais não estávamos prestando a menor atenção ao que estava sendo dito._

- Sabia.

- Como, você acabou de entrar? E eu não te vi no almoço ontem?

- Eu só fui escalada para o elenco ontem e o Ryan me ligou perguntando se eu já tinha lido o roteiro e eu disse que sim aproveitei e perguntei quem seria a Rachel e o Finn, ele me disse que seria um rapaz alto e desengonçado e a julgar pelo andar dele _apontou para o Cory_ acho que é o Finn, _rimos_ e a moça seria uma morena baixinha, linda com os olhos expressiva e uma boca escultural e essa eu tenho certeza que é você.

- Espera ai eu não sou a única morena baixinha no elenco, tem a Jenna a Naya e a Amber _ela nos parou no meio do corredor e me encarou. _

- Mais é a mais linda com olhos expressiva e não menos importante tem a única boca escultural do elenco, então essa é você _ao dizer isso ela voltou a andar e me deixou pra trás parando mais a frente e olhando para mim de novo _você não vem? _Que mulher é essa?_

...

_**E ai gostaram do Charlie ousado?quem gostou levanta a mão. Rsrs. Pois é pessoal se gostarem me digam com rewievs se não me digam com rewievs se querem mais me digam com vocês já sabem o que. Olha só odeio esperar por atualizações mais entendo quem está escrevendo o porque da demora pois demorei dois dias para escrever esse, mais prometo postar no máximo dia sim dia não me desculpem por isso. Valeu e beijos. **_


	2. Mudança

_**Primeiro obrigada pela rewievs me deixaram emocionada e na pilha para postar mais rápido esse capitulo era pra mim ter postado junto co o outro, mais como eu nunca tinha postado nada fiquei com medo que ficasse grande de mais, só que ficou o contrario ficou pequeno, me desculpem por isso e boa leitura.**_

Continuamos conversando até alcançar o restante do elenco que estava na sala do coral organizando como seria a divisão dos camarins, na verdade eles já tinham organizado e se separaram em duplas como nós duas chegamos mais tarde tivemos que ficar no mesmo camarim, ela logo olhou para mim e deu o seu melhor sorriso e me perguntou se tinha algum problema, eu lógico que disse que não, mais se eu continuasse a agir feito uma idiota na frente dela, sim um problema ia surgir. O dia seguiu tranqüilo eu não tive cenas com ela o que facilitou minha concentração, já no fim do dia o Chris venho em minha direção e me convidou para uma reunião do elenco na casa do Mark para nos conhecermos melhor topei de cara, ele disse que me pegava para irmos juntos, me despedi dele e fui em direção ao taxi para voltar para o aparte Hotel que eu estava hospedada, mais a noite eu já estava pronta quando o Chris chegou. Eu estava com um short jeans curto uma blusa branca e uma chinela rasteira, quando chegamos o Mark que logo nos abraçou e mando entrarmos, cumprimentei todos inclusive aquela loira que me deixou atônita de manhã só que ela estava completamente diferente agora ela estava com um vestido azul claro e uma sapatilha rasteira. Então eu resolvi brincar com ela.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o Charlie?

_A Amber que estavam com ela ficou sem entender nada, será que ela só se apresentou como Charlie pra mim?_

- Quem é Charlie? _A Amber respondeu por mim_. _Eu olhei para ela constrangida e ela sorriu_. O Charlie_ pode não ter vindo mais o sorriso com certeza veio._

- Que Charlie? _Dianna falou franzindo as sobrancelhas_

- O que a Lea falou

- Você falou Charlie? Elas me olharam e a Dianna piscou, eu entendi o recado e desconversei a Amber.

- Não eu não falei Charlie, você ouviu Charlie?

- Foi

- Eu não ouvi não._ Dianna falou sorrindo_

- Vocês são loucas sabiam? _Ela falou isso indo se juntar ao Cory e Naya nos duas caímos na gargalhada _

- Isso realmente foi loucura. Falei parando de rir

- Desculpa por te fazer mentir

- Não se desculpe eu só queria brincar com a sua brincadeira

- Quem disse que o Charlie é uma brincadeira?

- Não é porque você ta totalmente diferente de hoje cedo

- O Charlie não escolhe a hora que vai aparecer ele só... aparece.

- Quer dizer que ele é o seu ego masculino?

- É sim, você gostou dele?

- Eu gostei dos dois _nos rimos_

- Os dois também gostaram de você Lea

Rimos e continuamos conversando e nos conhecendo descobri que ela veio de São Francisco tem um irmão mais velho, a mãe e o pai são comerciantes, ela saiu de casa muito cedo em busca de uma carreira como atriz, começou a dançar quando era criança e com isso ela começou a dar aulas de dança para crianças e veio para Los Angeles há dois anos. Quando a reunião acabou ela disse que sua casa ficava para o mesmo lado do meu aparte hotel e que poderia me dar carona então dispensei o Chris já que a casa dele era contramão e fui com ela. Chegando lá a convidei para subir e conhecer o meu humilde lar.

- É aqui _falei quando chegamos, ela deu uma analisada no lugar e me olhou como se tivesse fazendo o mesmo comigo e perguntou._

- Você gosta daqui?

- Não mais é o que eu posso pagar até o momento

- Sabe eu tenho um sofá gigante

- Legal e obrigada por me lembrar que eu não tenho um. _Dizendo isso ela soltou uma bomba maior que o sofá dela._

- Você quer morar comigo?

_Eu fique em choque por um tempo que eu não sei quanto foi até ela me despertar_

- Olha agente só se conhece algumas horas, mais eu realmente acho que te conheço há muito tempo e você não gosta daqui, eu preciso de alguém para dividir o aluguel, quer algo melhor que isso.

- Você ta brincando né? _Ela me encarou e riu_

- Não Lea, eu gosto de você, o Charlie gosta de você e você gosta de mim e dele então acho que não vai ter problema né? E eu tenho espaço de sobra lá em casa. Olha isso não é um pedido de casamento, _fez cara pensativa_ ainda, não precisa responder agora, você pode pensar o tempo que quiser. _Falando isso ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha e foi embora e me deixou só com meus pensamentos._

No dia seguinte me levantei sedo com uma terrível dor nas costas, naquela cama não dava muito para relaxar muito menos para dormir após um dia cheio de gravação, se bem que eu não consegui dormir depois do que a Dianna me propôs, o que ela quis dizer com isso não é um pedido de casamento ainda? Na verdade eu sei bem o que ele quis dizer é porque tenho certeza que era o Charlie falando. Mais ela podia ter razão talvez não fosse um problema, e eu realmente gosto deles, eu sei que pareço uma louca falando de duas pessoas quando na verdade é só uma que me confunde muito. Cheguei no estúdio e fui procurar a moça de olhos azuis esverdeados e a encontrei no camarim se trocando, ela estava só de sutiã e short, confesso que demorei um pouco até fechar os olhos morrendo de vergonha, mais ela tinha uma barriga bem definida para uma mulher, o busto podia não ser grande mais em contraste com o abdômen ficava perfeito nela.

- Desculpa Dianna eu devia ter batido antes de entrar

- Tudo bem já pode olhar _ela disse sorrindo e eu abri os olhos constrangida _

- Eu pensei no que você falou ontem!

- E?

- Eu aceito fazer um teste antes de aceitar totalmente

- Tudo bem e como vai ser esse fantástico teste _ela falou abrindo a porta pra mim passar_

- Obrigada, é simples eu vou passar um dia com você.

- Um dia inteiro? Vinte quatro horas?

- Sim, algum problema? _Ela sorriu aquele velho sorriso charmoso de sempre_

- Não muito pelo contrario, vai ser... Interessante.

Nós combinamos que esse dia seria no nosso dia de folga, ela foi me pegar no aparte e como sempre abriu a porta pra mim, as vezes eu ficava envergonhada por esse gesto, olhando pro meu passado as únicas pessoas que abriam a porta do carro ou de casa para mim era o meu pai e o Jonathan que é meu melhor amigo e gay assumido. Chegamos no apartamento ela me deu as chaves para eu abrir a porta, fiquei sem entender mais assim que abri vi uma enorme faixa que dizia " Bem vinda a sua nova casa, não é a Broadway mais tem um enorme sofá " eu logo olhei para ele e não é que era grande mesmo.

- Você só esqueceu um detalhe _disse me voltando para ela_ eu ainda não aceitei.

- Mais vai, pode apostar que não vai querer voltar praquele lugar amanhã. Vem eu vou te mostrar o resto da casa, fui atrás dela essa como percebeu é a sala junto com a cozinha americana, ali tem o banheiro social aqui é o meu quarto _disse fechando a porta para eu não ver_, você não vai querer entrar aqui.

- Porque não? Pensei que você tivesse me mostrando a casa toda.

- É só que ele ta um tanto quanto...

- Bagunçado? A interrompi

- É

- Eu não me importo, eu tenho uma família bem grande então é bem difícil ser organizada

- Se insisti tanto _se afastou da porta para eu passar o quarto estava uma zona acho que ela limpou a casa toda e a bagunça jogou toda para cá._

- Como consegui deixar seu quarto um caos? _Rimos juntas_

- É fácil quando se tem um garotão vivendo dentro de você

- Há o Charlie, agora vai botar a culpa nele?

- Só um pouquinho, mais vamos sair daqui antes que você pegue tétano _gargalhamos_ vou te mostrar a cozinha ela é a parte mais organizada da casa.

- Há é porque você cozinha muito?

- Não, é porque eu não sei cozinhar mesmo rimos mais ainda então nem me atrevo a ir lá._ Chegamos na cozinha e ela era incrível tinha de tudo um pouco _e se você abrir a geladeira vai encontrar muita comida congelada que é fácil de fazer.

- há quanto tempo você não come comida de verdade?

- Desde que eu vim morar aqui? _Faço que sim com a cabeça_ a exatos dois anos, _não me aguetei e ri é verdade _as vezes eu peço ou vou a um restaurante mais ache que pizza não seja comida de verdade.

- Isso é um desastre

- Eu concordo

- Pega as chaves do carro e vamos sair _falei pegando minha bolsa_

- Já vai desistir antes das vinte quatro horas?

- Não sua boba, nos vamos ao supermercado comprar ingredientes para o jantar

Fomos ao supermercado e compramos os ingredientes para fazer uma torta salgada, eu fui para a cozinha enquanto Dianna abria um vinho e se sentava no balcão de frente pra mim, quando terminei nos comemos em um silencio agradável depois assistimos CSI, conversamos bastante e descobrimos muitas coisas em comum, já eram quase três horas da manhã quando percebi que ela tinha adormecido no tapete de lã da sala que ficava ao lado do sofá onde eu tava deitada, fiquei um tempo olhando ela dormir, é incrível eu nunca me apeguei tão rápido a uma pessoa como me apeguei a ela, depois de um tempo adormeci também. No dia seguinte acordei sem abrir os olhos e percebi que estava sendo observada.

- Você ta me assustando olhando pra mim assim _abri os olhos e dei de cara com uma loira descabelada e completamente corada com uma xícara de café na mão._

- Desculpa, eu juro que não faz tempo e olha pra compensar e te trouxe isso _estendeu a xícara pra mim_

- Pensei que não chegasse perto da cozinha _dei um gole no café_

- Só quando eu quero causar uma boa impreção e alguém

- Pois conseguiu esse café ta ótimo

- Obrigada

- Então você vai me ajudar?

- Com o que?

- Com minhas malas, achei que quisesse que eu viesse morar aqui! _Dei meu melhor sorriso diurno e ela pulou em cima de mim me abraçando e dando beijos pelo meu rosto, nessa hora senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo tomara que ela não tenha percebido_

- Claro que quero

- Certo mais vou logo deixando claro que algumas coisas vão mudar _fiz cara de seria mais ela não se importou muito_

- O que você quiser "Mi casa e su casa"

- Vamos encher essa geladeira de comida que preste e vamos dar um jeito naquele seu quarto...

- Tudo bem _disse se levantando_

- Ei aonde você vai eu ainda não terminei

- Vou me vestir para irmos buscar suas coisas, e eu topo tudo que você quiser.

Saiu e me deixou com um sorriso bobo na cara ela sabia como persuadir uma pessoa disso eu não tinha mais duvida. Me mudei no mesmo dia para a casa dela, o sofá era mais confortável do que aquela cama do aparte.

As semanas se passaram a série estava indo de vento em popa e a cada dia que passava eu ficava mais impressionada com a Dianna e o Charlie nos conhecemos a tão pouco tempo e já éramos inseparáveis, é incrível ela é uma só mais o seu ego era de acordo com o humor um dia ela podia ser a Dianna doce sensível e carinhosa e no outro podia ser o Charlie que vivia me cantando e me deixando sem graça, mais uma coisa que eu gostava e que os dois era o sorriso.

_**E ai pessoal gostaram? Desculpa os capítulo foi focado nelas duas no aprofundamento da amizade, o Charlie vai fazer a Lea se aproximar e se apaixonar um pouquinho mais pra frente obrigada pelas rewievs vou responder o mais depressa possível, até o próximo, beijos.**_


	3. Velhas Amigas

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 3 – Velhas amigas

Já fazia dois meses que eu morava com a Dianna, e estava tudo muito bem, eu a adoro que por sua vez gosta de deixar bem claro de cinco em cinco minutos que também me adora. Hoje é sexta-feira nosso último dia de gravação da semana, e eu estava atrás da loira charmosa, mais já rodei todo o estúdio e camarins e não a encontrei em lugar nenhum.

- Será que ela foi embora e me deixou? Parei no meio do corredor e pensei alto

- Quem? Miss Dianna? Era o Zech nosso coreografo que tinha chegado por trás de mim.

- A própria! Sorri sem graça

- Ela ta lá no estúdio de dança, nos estávamos ensaiando, eu to indo embora e ela ficou lá. Ele disse indo em direção ao estacionamento.

- Obrigado Zech e até segunda-feira

- Até linda Lea

Despedi-me dele e fui em direção ao estúdio de dança, ao me aproximar da porta escutei uma musica lenta mais dançante saindo de dentro, então abri a porta bem devagar, as luzes estavam meio apagadas mais dava para ver a Dianna de meia causa um top cinza que deixava toda a sua barriga suada a mostra, ela estava descalça e se movia de acordo com a batida da musica as vezes rápida as vezes lenta e com uma sensualidade que me deixou corada, eu comecei a suar como se também tivesse dançando, devo admitir que não sou a melhor dançarina do mundo mais também não sou igual ao Cory, eu sei os passos e danço como se não fizesse a menor diferença pro meu corpo estar se movimentando ou não, mais olhando ela dançar dessa forma me deixou com vontade de aprender a dançar, caminhei pela sala sem fazer barulho e me sentei no chão para continuar apreciando a paisagem. A musica vai acabando lenta e com ela os passos vão cessando, eu não agüentei e comecei a bater palmas e ela automaticamente encontra meu olhar no grande espelho da parede da sala, e deu aquele sorriso, então ela virou pra mim e veio caminhando em minha direção e sentando ao meu lado ofegante.

- Você foi fantástica Dianna, e desculpa por entrar assim eu não queria que você me visse e parasse de dançar.

- Obrigada, mais eu escutei você abrindo a porta.

- Você me viu? Franzi a testa

- Vi!

- E porque não falou nada?

- Porque eu tava dançando pra você, eu sabia que viria atrás de mim então... Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão pra me ajudar a levantar, eu aceitei e com um pulo me levantei, nos ficamos próximas muito próximas, eu quase ouvi meu coração disparar com isso, ficamos nos encarando, então antes de eu fazer uma besteira soltei a mão que ela ainda segurava e perguntei me arrependendo logo depois.

- Então você tava se exibindo daquele jeito pra mim? Safada, ela deu uma gargalhada e foi pegar suas coisas e voltou a me encarar séria dessa vez.

- Você gostou do que viu? Porque isso não é nem metade do que eu ainda vou te mostrar. _Foi andando em direção a porta. Eu pude sentir minhas bochechas arderem de tão vermelha que elas ficaram, e como se ainda não tivesse satisfeita ela ainda tirou onda comigo. _

- Eu já disse que você fica linda vermelhinha?

Depois dessa eu não consegui falar mais nada, porque se eu falasse a situação iria piorar para o meu lado. Quando entramos no eu logo tratei de mudar de assunto, mais isso não passou despercebido por ela, que sorriu e deixou passar.

No dia seguinte o Cory nos ligou convidando para irmos para uma boate que ele conhecia, nos duas ficamos animadas e concordamos em ir, eu estava me arrumando no quarto dela, na verdade ela gentilmente me deu uma parte do seu closet, e eu também tomava banho na sua suíte que tinha uma banheira enorme, no armário do banheiro as nossas escovas de dente ficavam juntas e dividiam espaço com as minhas loções corporais, terminei de tomar banho e fui pro quarto, dando de cara com o Charlie é era ele mesmo deitado na cama com as pernas cruzadas e os braços embaixo da cabeça, isso não era a primeira vez que acontecia, mais das outras vezes eu não estava de toalha e ela não tinha me olhado do jeito que estava me olhando, ela parou o olhar nas minhas pernas com um sorriso malicioso na cara, então quebrei o silencio.

- Eu to me sentindo nua com você me olhando desse jeito, ela sentou na beira da cama e disse.

- Já que você ta se sentindo assim bem que você podia tirar a toalha.

- Ok Charlie, agora cai fora que eu preciso me trocar, disse a empurrando em direção a porta, chegando lá ela virou e disse.

- Ainda ta em tempo de você...

Fechei a porta antes dela terminar de falar, vesti um vestido vermelho curto e fiquei indecisa entre um salto e uma sapatilha, acabei optando pela primeira opção, fui pra sala e ela tava impaciente mudando de canal aleatoriamente, ela estava com uma causa jeans azul uma blusa xadrez e um all star vermelho, totalmente o estilo Charlie de ser, resolvi dar um susto nela.

- Vamos? Disse pulando no seu colo, ela deu um pulo e colocou a mão no peito.

- Você quer me matar do coração?

- Oh eu te assustei? Disse fazendo cara de inocente.

- Não é você ta vestida pra matar, então vai ser a boate toda ou só o Charlie aqui? Ela disse colocando a mão na minha coxa e subindo lentamente, eu peguei a mão e baixei de volta pra onde tava e disse.

- Você não desiste né? Ela deu aquele sorriso e disse

- Nunca.

Me levantei e a puxei para sairmos de casa, quando estávamos no estacionamento ela perguntou

- Qual boate?

- Bubble... Ela me interrompeu.

- Toes?

- Isso, quando respondi, ela parou bruscamente no meio do caminho

- O que foi?

-Acho que não quero mais ir.

-Por quê? Você estava tão animada.

- É mais aquele lugar não me trás boas lembranças

-Então você já foi lá?

- É uma ou duas vezes, me aproximei dela com o olhar do gato do Sherek e disse

- Por favor, eu quero muito ir, e não vou sozinha, por favor, por favorrrrrr, ela não agüentou e começou a rir

- O que você me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando?

- uhuu! Boa garota, agora vamos embora logo que...

- Espera, eu não mereço nem um beijinho?

- Talvez mais tarde você mereça um, falei entrando no carro, chegamos na boate e ela estava simplesmente lotada, era tanta gente que fiquei com medo de me perder, e por instinto peguei a mão da Dianna que sorriu e tomou a frente me guiando pelo local, fomos para a área vip que o Cory falou que iria estar, encontramos todos do elenco lá, a Naya tava conversando com o Chord e Amber, no outro lado estava Kevin, Harry, Mark e Cory que quando nos viu correu ate nos.

- Pensei que tinham desistido, Lea você esta de matar, olhei para a Di que estava rindo feito louca como se dissesse eu não falei? O Cory olhou pra ela e disse Di não fica com ciúmes de mim não, você também ta linda, ela sorriu e disse.

- Se fosse pra mim ficar com ciúmes de alguém aqui com certeza não seria de você, falou olhando pra mim, que logo mudei de assunto.

- Vou beber, ia saindo pro bar quando a sinto atrás de mim pegando a minha mão.

- Vou com você.

Chegamos lá e a bar Mem quase deixa os copos que estavam na sua mão caírem quando viu a Di.

- Charlie? Meu Deus a quanto tempo que não te vejo? Ela falou abrindo um imenso sorriso.

- Olá Melissa.

- Olá Melissa? Da um abraço aqui garota, a mulher quase pulou o balcão que nos separava para abraçar a Dianna, logo depois ela olhou pra mim e perguntou.

- Não vai me apresentar sua amiga?

- Há claro, Melissa essa é a Lea, nos trabalhamos juntas e moramos também, Lea essa é a Melissa uma velha amiga.

- Oi muito prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu, amigas da Dianna são minhas amigas também, mais então o que vão querer? Essa é por minha conta.

- Eu não bebo mais, Di falou.

- Desde quando? A bar Mem perguntou

- Desde a ultima vez que estive aqui.

- Há é eu me lembro, mais e voe Lea o que manda, ela falou olhando pra mim.

- Um Martine por favor

- É pra já, ela foi buscar a bebida e eu me voltei pra Dianna com um olhar que quer saber o que ta acontecendo.

- Então aqui você é conhecida como Charlie? Por isso que desde que entramos todas as mulheres pararam de dançar pra te olhar passar né? Ela gargalhou e disse

- Algumas pode até ser, mais a maioria estava olhando pras suas pernas, ta eu devia ter ficado calada, ainda bem que a Melissa voltou com a minha bebida que eu praticamente bebi de um gole só.

- Wow, vai com calma ai moça, o Charlie ta te dando trabalho é? Ela perguntou já enchendo meu copo de novo, a Di só fez rir.

- Você nem faz idéia de quanto, falei sem pensar e elas caíram na gargalhada.

- Ta bom meninas, você estão aqui pra curtir e eu pra trabalhar então se me dão licença. Nos rimos e ela se afastou indo servir outras pessoas. A Di olhou por cima do meu ombro e parou de rir, me perguntando.

- Você quer dançar? Balancei a cabeça aceitando, ela me arrastou pra pista de dança, a musica era agitada mais parece que hoje era o dia do Charlie, porque assim que chegamos no meio da pista o DJ colocou uma musica lenta, eu estremeci e ela percebeu e se aproximou de mim e passando o braço pela minha cintura me puxando pra perto, eu prendi a respiração com a proximidade e ela percebeu de novo e sorriu no meu ouvido e disse

- Eu não vou te morder Lea, pode respirar, ela realmente sabia me desconcertar, saltei o ar que tinha prendido

- Eu sei, falei som à voz tremula e ela olhou pra mim

- Alias eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira falou piscando pra mim, aquele assunto tava me deixando zonza então inverti o jogo.

- O que aconteceu da ultima vez que você veio aqui? Perguntei olhando nos olhos dela que ficou desconfortável mais respondeu.

- Eu bebi de mais e arrumei confusão

- Que tipo de confusão?

- Eu acho que você já deve ter notado que eu tenho um pezinho dentro do arco-íres né? Balancei a cabeça dizendo que sim, ela nunca tinha me falado a sua preferência mais também nem precisava né? Então ela continuou, pois é, tinha uma garota chamada Kate e eu era louca por ela, então nos ficamos um dia, depois outro e quando me dei conta já faziam seis meses, mais numa certa noite ela me disse que precisava fazer um trabalho da faculdade e não ia poder sair comigo, eu claro não a impedi e disse que não ia sair também essa noite, mais ai uns outros amigos meus insistiram bastante pra eu vir com eles pra cá que eu vim, quando cheguei comecei a beber e já estava um tanto alta, quando falei pra Melissa que ia para a área vip, eu não tinha dinheiro pra pagar mais tinha conhecidos lá, então ela tentou me impedir dizendo que não era dia do Peter trabalhar, eu logo achei estranho porque todo dia é dia dele trabalhar, então tentei passar por ela que mais uma vez entrou na minha frente, então eu a ameacei dizendo que se não da minha frente eu nunca mais falaria com ela, então ela se afastou da porta me dando passagem, eu subi e quando cheguei lá, a garota com quem eu passei seis meses saindo estava praticamente engolindo um cara qualquer, eu não pensei duas vezes em me aproximar deles, quando ela me viu deu um pulo de cima dele e tentou se explicar, eu já tava bêbada então parti pra cima do cara e dei um soco tão forte nele que sangrou, então ele veio pra cima de mim quando a Melissa me segurou e o Peter botou ele pra fora daqui a ponta pés, eu sai de lá bufando de raiva e de lá pra Ca nunca mais voltei aqui.

Eu fiquei tão perplexa com essa historia que nem notei que a musica tinha acabado e agora tocava um bem mais agitada mais nos duas ainda estávamos dançando coladas, mais eu não me afastei dela só a abracei mais forte ainda e perguntei.

- Você nunca mais viu essa Kate? Ela se afastou me olhando com os olhos cheios de lagrimas mais não chorou.

- Vi, ela ta ali conversando com a Melissa.

Assim que ela disse isso eu olhei por cima do seu obro e vi uma moça loira, magra mais muito bonita, conversando com a Melissa, ela deve ser modelo, então ela se virou pra nos duas e me pegou no flagra olhando pra ela, logo eu desviei o olhar de volta pra loira que estava me abraçando e perguntei.

- Você ainda gosta dela? Mais me surpreendi com a resposta

- Não ela é passado, agora eu prefiro morenas com belas pernas e boca carnuda.

- Você não leva nada a serio né Charlie?

- Não, com você perto eu perco a racionalidade, revirei os olhos e me separei dela a puxando para o bar, ela tentou me impedir puxando sua mão, mais eu não deixei, quando chegamos no bar as duas que já estavam lá nos olharam e eu falei com a bar Mem.

- Melissa por favor me traz outro daqueles e uma coca com limão para o Charlie aqui, ela sorriu pra mim e foi pegar o que eu pedi, então a loira que agora eu pude ver que tinha os olhos verdes e um sorriso perfeito tava me fuzilando com os olhos, ela olhou de mim para Dianna que também olhava pra ela e disse.

- Oi Charlie? A Di olhou pra mime olhou pra ela de novo e respondeu

- Oi Kate como vai?

- Bem, faz um tempão que agente não se vê.

- Pois é eu ando meio ocupada demais, ai não dá, a Melissa tava voltando com as nossas bebidas, então eu dei um olhar significativo pra loira ao meu lado que entendeu o recado e nos apresentou.

- Lea essa aqui é a Kate uma velha amiga e Kate essa e a...a interrompi e ela deu um gole na coca.

- Lea Michele muito prazer, sou a namorada dela, quando eu disse isso a Di cuspiu metade da coca que tinha acabado de colocar na boca, então me virei pra ela e disse. Amor deixa que eu limpo, então lambi o canto da boca dela que ainda tava com coca a coitada ficou sem reação nenhuma, quando me virei de novo para a tal Kate ela já tinha evaporado, então eu olhei para a Melissa e começamos a rir descontroladamente e a Dianna ainda tava em choque ela me olhou incrédula e disse.

- Você ta louca ela vai achar que é verdade

- Pensei que não gastasse mais dela, então ela sorriu sacana e respondeu

- Ela é meu passado, você é o meu futuro. Então pegou meu copo com Martine e deu um gole bem longo, vamos embora o nosso ninho do amor nos espera.

- Eu já disse que você não presta Charlie?

- Foi você quem começou eu só to indo na sua brincadeira

- Fala sério Dianna, eu tava te ajudando

- Eu sei mais você não precisava ter lambido a minha boca daquele jeito, agora eu quero mais. Ela falou isso seria mais logo em seguida começou a gargalhar junto com a Melissa, é brincadeira Lea, eu não já te disse que não faria nada que você não quisesse, afirmei com a cabeça e ela se aproximou de mim sua boca ficou muito perto da minha eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto, pois é se você quiser beijar essa boca aqui vai ter que pedir, então ela se afastou e riu pedindo a conta para Melissa, nos despedimos dela e do elenco do Glee e fomos embora, no carro o clima ficou tenso, eu não tinha falado nada desde que saímos da boate, ela tava incomodada e quebrou o silencio

- Você ficou chateada comigo por causa daquilo?

Eu a olhei e disse

- Eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro, depois do que você fez hoje por mim pode pedir o que quiser

Respirei fundo e disse

- Não se apaixone por mim, promete? Ela me olhou confusa e respondeu

- Talvez seja um pouco tarde de mais pra você pedir isso

Não falamos mais nada depois disso, mesmo porque não tinha mais nada pra ser dito ali, oh que droga Dianna o que você ta fazendo comigo?

_**Bom pessoal é isso por hoje, espero que gostem e obrigada por lerem! Beijos.**_


	4. Primeira DR

_**Obrigada pelas reviews vocês são de mais, desculpem a confusão do capitulo anterior, tentei corrigir alguns erros que vocês me apontaram, descupa se ainda tiver algum é que é força do hábito, fora isso boa leitura. **_

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 4 – Primeira DR

Quando chegamos em casa, eu tentei conversar com a Di, mais ela me pediu um tempo pra pensar, eu respeitei isso, eu gosto demais dela, para simplesmente ignorar os seus sentimentos assim, ela não me disse nada a respeito de estar sentindo alguma coisa a mais do que amizade por mim mais ela deixou isso implícito né?

Eu estou tão confusa que nem sei o que pensar mais. Na manhã seguinte eu acordei com aquela mesma impressão que eu tive da primeira vez que dormi aqui, a de estar sendo observada, então abri um olho, e voltei a fechar, pra em seguida abrir os dois, e aquela loira descabelada do primeiro dia, estava no mesmo lugar que ficou da outra vez com a mesma xícara de café na mão, eu sorri e ela me estendeu a xícara, eu me sentei no sofá e peguei o café, tomei um gole e como sempre ele estava divino, então coloque a xícara no criado mudo ao lado do sofá me levantei e abri os braços para que ela me abraçasse, ela prontamente o fez a Di é maior que eu então ela me levantou um pouco do chão para os nossos corpos se encaixarem direito, ficamos abraçadas por um bom tempo até ela se cansar e me botar no chão, nos separaram e ela me olhou no fundo dos olhos, acho que nesse momento ela estava lendo minha alma, então por fim ela falou.

- Você me desculpa? Eu fui uma idiota com você que só estava querendo me ajudar. Ela falou se sentando no sofá, eu me sentei ao seu lado e me virei pra ela.

- Você tem certeza? Eu perguntei com medo da resposta que ela me daria

- Eu não sei, não vou negar que você mexe comigo, mais eu te respeito acima de tudo, eu nunca tentaria nada com você Lea, nada que fosse afetar a nossa amizade... mais você não podia ter me pedido aquilo, você sabia que eu nunca mentiria pra você porque eu já te contei os meus maiores segredos, coisas que nem minha mãe sabe sobre mim. e mesmo assim você pediu já sabendo a resposta.

- Eu precisava ter certeza.

- E agora você tem?

Quando eu ia responder tocaram a campainha, ela se levantou e foi atender, e eu não pude acreditar quando escutei a voz de alguém que não podia estar ali, não agora e não hoje, eu escutei o dialogo em estado de choque não consegui me mover um milímetro se quer.

- Pois não?

- Oi você é a Dianna né?

- Sim, quem é você?

- Stokeman, Theo Stokeman o namorado da Lea, ela está?

Enfim eu saí do transe que fique, me levante e fui até a porta dando de cara com Dianna estática e mais branca do que ela já é, olhei pra o Theo que estava com um enorme sorriso e correu pra me abraçar, eu não me mexi do lugar e perguntei

- O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Eu tava morrendo de saudades de você, mais parece que você não, ele disse se desfazendo do abraço

- Theo... a Dianna me interrompeu

- Com licença eu preciso... Procurar... Minhas meias - ela disse se afastando mais se virando logo depois - Foi um prazer te conhecer Theo.

- O prazer foi meu

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo antes de voltar para o Theo ele continuava com o sorriso aberto eu não agüentei e sorri de volta dando um abraço nele, eu namorava ele a um ano e meio, quando recebi a proposta para o teste de Glee nos achamos melhor dar um tempo, pois ele mora em Nova York e eu tava me mudando para Los Angeles, e agora sem mais nem menos ele aparece na minha porta justo no dia em que a minha melhor amiga resolve se declarar pra mim, isso só pode ser piada né?

- Eu também tava com saudades de você Theo, só não esperava que você aparecesse assim do nada sem avisar né?

- Desculpa Lea eu não agüentava mais - ele vinha na minha direção pra me beijar e eu desviei lembrando ele de um detalhe que acho que ele se esqueceu

- Nós não estávamos dando um tempo?

- Você quer continuar com isso?

- Desculpa interromper mais eu já to de saída só preciso do meu celular e das chaves do carro que estão aí - era a Dianna que voltou pra sala, ela estava toda arrumada e envergonhada.

- Me desculpa você Dianna eu não avisei a Lea que viria e sendo assim também não avisei você, mais eu tava morrendo de saudades dessa moça aqui - ele disse me abraçando por trás eu revirei os olhos e a Di foi pegar as chaves que estavam no criado mudo do lado da xícara que mais cedo ela tinha me dado.

- Tudo bem... como é mesmo o seu nome?

- Theo

- Isso, Theo, não tem problema, eu tenho que dar uma saída agora nos vemos depois - ela disse saindo e eu o enrolei e fui atrás dela

- Di... Di espera, Dianna Agron, - ela parou e se virou pra mim - eu não sabia que ele vinha, eu juro que se soubesse não teria deixado ele vir aqui, não hoje.

- Quando você pretendia me contar?

- Agente ta dando um tempo e... - ela me interrompeu

- Um tempo? Aquilo não me pareceu um tempo - ela disse apontando pra o apartamento - quer saber você não me deve satisfação nenhuma - ela se virou e foi embora.

Certo hoje não era o meu dia mesmo, voltei para o apartamento, o Theo estava olhando as fotos do elenco que nós colocamos na estante da sala, fiquei um tempo olhando pra ele mais quando percebeu que eu estava ali veio na minha direção me beijando, eu também estava com saudades dele, mais a Dianna conseguiu mexer comigo, eu sinceramente não sei o que ta me dando mais eu quero descobrir, e até lá me desculpa Theo.

- Theo, Theo aqui não

- Porque?

- Eu não moro sozinha aqui esqueceu?

- Não mais ela foi gentil nos deixando a sós não acha?

Nesse ponto ele tinha razão ela nos deixou a sós, se ela gostasse realmente de mim não teria deixado o caminho livre pra ele, mais ainda assim eu preciso terminar aquela conversa com ela. Eu me perdi nos meus pensamentos que nem percebi que já estamos deitados no sofá, me afastei do beijo dele.

- Mesmo assim, eu não quero fazer isso aqui, por favor. – ele saiu de cima de mim e sentou, eu fiz o mesmo.

- Como chegou aqui?

- Sua mãe me deu o endereço

- Quanto tempo vai ficar? – resolvi ser direta de alguma forma ele estar ali estava me incomodando.

- Até hoje de noite, você parece estar incomodada com a minha presença. O que aconteceu, você ta fria comigo parece que não gostou de me ver. – ele disse com as sombracelhas juntas

- Eu te adoro Theo, eu to feliz de te ver e não estou incomodada com a sua presença - Disse dando um abraço nele.

- Até dois meses atrás você me amava, o que mudou?

- Muita coisa mudou Theo, eu mudei, você mudou, e eu ainda te amo seu bobo – me desfiz do abraço dando um sorriso

- Eu também te amo, mais me conta como as coisas estão – acima de tudo eu ainda amava o Theo, só não sabia se era da mesma forma que antes, e ainda tinha o Charlie, oh meu Deus é muita coisa para uma pessoa só.

Passamos a tarde toda conversando, ele me contou como estava a minha família, e que todos tinham mandado lembranças, conversamos sobre coisas fúteis. Já estava quase de noite e nada da Dianna aparecer, pra onde será que ela foi? Já era hora do Theo ir embora e eu fui levá-lo no aeroporto, nos despedimos não do jeito que ele queria, e foi embora, voltei pra casa e nada da Di, eu já tava ficando preocupada, fui para o quarto dela e a cama estava do mesmo jeito que ela deixou pela manhã, acabei adormecendo lá mesmo, no outro dia me levanto cedo e vou fazer café, quando termino vou andando até a sala com a xícara na mão e acabo me deparando com a Dianna dormindo no sofá, me inclino para tirar uma mexa de cabelo dos seus olhos para por atrás da orelha dela e acabo vendo uma marca roxa no seu pescoço, aquilo me deixa nervosa de mais pra o meu gosto, coloco xícara próximo do seu nariz e ela começa a se mexer com o cheiro forte do café, mais mesmo assim continua com os olhos fechados, aproximo a xícara de novo e ela resmunga alguma coisa.

- Eu já acordei

- Então abre os olhos

- Pra que?

- Pra eu olhar pra eles, pode ser ou ta difícil?

Ainda com os olhos fechados ela se senta no sofá, e aos poucos vai abrindo, os olhos dela não estão da cor normal, eles estão avermelhados e as pupilas estão muito dilatadas, ela volta a fechar, com certeza ela bebeu e agora não consegue nem deixar os olhos abertos porque eles devem estar ardendo muito, então ela fala

- Satisfeita?

- Pelo visto você se divertiu muito ontem a noite – indaguei com ironia na voz, e ela me respondeu do mesmo jeito.

- E você também não é?

- Não Dianna, eu passei a noite preocupada com a pessoa mais cabeça dura que eu já vi na vida, e que simplesmente desligou o celular e não deu noticias o dia todo, isso te lembra alguém? – falei irritada

- Eu só quis dar privacidade ao casalzinho e... – a interrompi aquele assunto estava me perturbando já.

- Eu disse que nós estávamos dando um tempo e esse tempo inclui sexo se é isso que você quer saber, e o Theo foi embora ontem mesmo, e se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa com ele não se preocupe que não seria aqui, merda – eu saio dali bufando de raiva e fui me arrumar para ir para o estúdio eu já estava colocando os meus sapatos quando ela entra no quarto com uma cara de arrependimento terrível, e fala.

- Me desculpa? Eu sei que errei com você ontem, mais é que, poxa eu tava me abrindo pra você, e de repente esse cara aparece do nada, e diz que é seu namorado, o qual eu nem sabia da existência, a única coisa que eu fiz foi querer sumir e enterrar a minha cabeça em qualquer lugar menos aqui – ela falou tudo de um fôlego só, se sentando na cama de frente pra mim que estava me olhando no espelho.

- E isso ai – falei apontando pra seu pescoço, ela se levantou e foi até o espelho – você também se arrepende disso? - Me aproximei e cheirei sua roupa – pensei que você não bebesse mais, porque sua roupa está totalmente embriagada, - ela corou de leve, essa era a primeira vez que eu fazia a Di corar, normalmente ela que fazia isso comigo, eu não agüento e começo a gargalhar descontrolada mente, ela fica sem entender mais me responde.

- Isso aqui foi, foi... Uma maluca que tropeçou e... - Pela segunda vez a interrompo em uma única conversa.

- E caiu chupando o seu pescoço né? Faça me o favor né Dianna, não minta pra mim – ela riu sarcástica e disse.

- Você não está em condições de me pedir para não mentir pra você não acha?

- Eu não menti pra você, eu omiti o que é muito diferente do que você está fazendo aqui.

- Tá bom você quer saber? – afirmei que sim com a cabeça e ela continuou – ontem quando sai daqui eu fui andar pela praia, pensar no que tinha acontecido, e quando me dei conta já era de noite, e não quis voltar pra ca, achando que iria encontrar vocês em posições que eu prefiro nem imaginar, então eu fui para o pra aquela boate, fiquei conversando com a Melissa, e ai chegou essa garota que me reconheceu e me agarrou do nada, ela acabou derramando a bebida dela toda em cima de mim daí o cheiro, e quanto ao chupão, realmente é um, como eu disse ela me agarrou, eu fiquei sem reação, e você sabe que quando uma bela morena tenta me agarra ou lamber o canto da minha boca eu fico totalmente atônita né? Há e isso te lembra alguém? – safada ela sempre tem as respostas na ponta da língua e sabe muito bem como colocar a historia a seu favor, sorrio e afirmo que sim, me sento na cama ao seu lado e ela continua - a Melissa teve que tirar ela de cima de mim, daí eu resolvi vir embora, como você tava dormindo no meu quarto eu não quis fazer barulho pra não te acordar, e dormi com a roupa toda molhada mesmo.

- Você me desculpa por não ter te contado do Theo? – olho pra ela com aquele olhar do gato do Sherek de novo e ela sorri se rendendo – eu devia ter te contado mais eu não consegui.

- Já reparou que nós não somos um casal mais acabamos de ter nossa primeira DR? – ela disse brincando e acabamos rindo juntas – e sim, eu te desculpo, só não esconde mais nada não ta bom?

- Ta bom, palavra de escoteiro – falei com a mão direita erguida, ela se levantou e foi caminhando para o banheiro.

- Ótimo agora eu vou tirar essa roupa embriagada e tomar banho pra gente ir trabalhar certo?

- Te espero lá em baixo – fui na sua direção a abracei e beijei sua bochecha direita – desculpa viu – ela piscou e eu sai do quarto.

Bom depois dessa discussão voltou tudo ao normal, os dias se passaram e o fim do ano estava chegando, e a primeira temporada de Glee estava acabando, a série era um sucesso graças a Deus e nós estávamos cada vez ficando mais famoso pelo mundo todo.

_**Mais uma vez obrigada por lerem é sempre um prazer escrever pra vocês, não sei se esse capitulo ficou confuso ou alguma coisa do tipo, mais eu tava totalmente sem inspiração, pessoal me dêem palpites, dicas, e tudo que vocês quiserem. Até o próximo.**_


	5. Tentação

_**Eu realmente estou apanhando com esse site... essa fic eu posto em outro site, que sei mexer, mais nesse aqui ainda estou aprendendo. Então vou responder por aqui mesmo. Obrigada pelos comentário. Apesar de serem poucos levando em consideração ao outro site. Mais não vou parar de postar aqui.**_

_**Obrigada a Rubbya Maac'SSIS e BabyArattus as minhas duas leitoras. Eu sei que tem leitores fatasmas, mais tudo bem obrigada também.**_

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 5 – Tentação

Era inevitável que acabasse, a primeira temporada de Glee acabou em grande estilo, e teve recorde de audiência, a série era um sucesso. O feriado de natal e ano novo estava se aproximando e junto com ele eu estava ficando animada e triste ao mesmo tempo, animada por ver minha família de novo depois de quase um ano, eles não podiam vir aqui porque trabalham e eu estava atolada até o pescoço pra ir até lá, com os pais da Di era do mesmo jeito, e era por causa dela que eu estava triste, pois seria um mês sem vela, ainda mais depois de passar esse tempo todo vendo ela todos os dias, andando descabelada pela casa e com um mau humor diabólico quando se acordava é esse ano que se passou foi muito bom pra nós duas, o elenco de Glee ficava nos enchendo o saco por causa disso, as vezes nós preferíamos ficar em casa ao invés de sair com eles, mais não hoje, porque teria uma festa só do elenco mesmo na casa do Chris, e ele praticamente nos forçou a ir, a Di não falava mais pelos olhos dela dava pra ver que ela também estava triste por se afastar esse tempo de mim. Quando chegamos em casa depois de nos reunirmos com o Ryan pra falar do nosso rendimento no ano todo, nos sentamos no sofá e ficamos um momento em silêncio foi ela quem o quebrou.

- Você vai me ligar?

- Eu ligo se você ligar – ela sorriu e me deu um leve empurrão de lado.

- Claro que ligo, mais depois não reclama se passar o dia inteiro grudada no telefone.

- Eu não vou reclamar – me levantei e fui até me arrumar quando cheguei lá vi sua mala que já estava pronta então perguntei

- Quando você vai ?

- Amanhã de tarde, e você ?

- Amanhã de manhã – falei desanimada – vou me arrumar pra gente ir – ela fez que sim com a cabeça e deitou na cama, eu fui pro chuveiro primeiro porque eu demorava mais me arrumando então ela sempre ia depois pra não ter que ficar me esperando eu me arrumar, quando saí do banheiro vi que ela estava dormindo, fiquei observando um pouco até que olhei para o relógio e vi que já ia dar nove da noite e a festa seria as dez, resolvi acordá-la, me aproximei e deixei que alguns pingos de água do meu cabelo caírem nas sua costa que estavam aparecendo, ela deu um pulo da cama assustada e eu cai na gargalhada, e ela estava de pé em cima da cama me olhando como se não acreditasse no que eu tinha feito, e disse.

- Você quer me matar em?

- Desculpa Di eu não resisti – continuei rindo da cara dela então ela me olho de cima a baixo com um olhar bem safado e eu acompanhei o seu olhar, só então me dando conta que estava só de toalha, eu corei violentamente e ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim ficando de joelhos na cama, e com uma sobrancelha arqueada pegou na ponta da minha toalha e falou.

- E se eu não resistir também? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e eu engoli seco, eu sabia que ela não seria capaz de fazer aquilo mais o Charlie sim, e era ele quem estava ali, mesmo assim eu resolvi arriscar.

- Você não seria capaz de... - eu nem terminei de falar, ela simplesmente tirou, eu fechei os olhos quando senti a tolha cair nos meus pés e ela percorreu o meu corpo com seu olhar extasiado, agora quem engoliu a seco foi ela, depois de alguns segundos ela falou com a voz falha.

- Você é... Perfeita, eu nunca vi nada mais lindo que isso, - então ela saiu da cama e ficou atrás de mim, bem próxima a minha orelha ela soltou o ar quente que tinha dentro de si, eu não pude deixar de me arrepiar, minha cabeça tombou para o lado, e ela começou a escorregar sua mão pelas minhas costas e parou na minha tatuagem perto da minha bunda e ficou fazendo carinho, e eu comecei a ficar com certa umidade entre as pernas e pra piorar ela roçou o nariz no meu pescoço e aplicou um leve beijo lá, eu já não agüentava mais, ela estava conseguindo me tirar da minha sanidade normal, então eu falei gaguejando.

- Diii... Por favor. – ela beijou o meu ombro e disse

- Você quer que eu pare? – me virei pra ela que, se aproximou um pouco mais e roçou seu nariz nos meus lábios, me provocando – é só pedir que eu paro – falou descendo pelo meu ombro direito me cheirando e dando leves beijos – pede Lea, se não eu não vou parar – eu não conseguia me mexer do lugar, aquela tortura estava me deixando louca, mais antes que eu criasse forças para falar ou esboçar qualquer coisa a campainha toca, eu não acredito que isso ta acontecendo, se fosse um telefone daria pra simplesmente ignorar, mais não, tinha alguém muito inconveniente na nossa porta, ai que raiva – ela se afastou de mim completamente ofegante e sorriu vendo minha irritação e disse.

- Eu vou atender – falou se abaixando e pegando minha toalha, antes de se levantar deu uma mordida leve na minha coxa e foi atender o safado que estava batendo na porta, eu voltei para o banheiro claro, depois dessa eu tinha que tomar um banho de água fria, ou melhor, um banho de água gelada, quando terminei de me arrumar fui pra sala ver quem era o filho da mãe, safado, cachorro sem vergonha que estava na minha sala no meu sofá. Quando chego lá me deparo com o Cory e o Mark que estavam gargalhando de alguma piada sem graça da Dianna, e ela em está agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido com ela, eu bufei de raiva e os dois se viraram pra mim sem entender nada, a Di continua rindo e olhando pra mim também e diz – se me dão licença agora eu vou me arrumar – se levantou e quando passou por mim assoprou no meu ouvido, eu me contorci incomodada e os dois que estavam sentados no sofá riram disso, a eles me pagam.

Quando a Di terminou nos fomos os quatro no carro do Mark, eu tinha esquecido que tínhamos marcado com eles e com a Jenna para irmos juntos, no caminho a pegamos e fomos pra casa do Chris, quando chegamos lá já estavam todos e a festa começou, estavam todos animados, eu estava com a Jenna e o Chris, e de vez em quando eu olhava para a loira mais safada da festa, ela também estava de olhando toda vez que eu olhava, nós sorriamos e voltávamos ao que estávamos fazendo antes de nos perder nos olhos uma da outra, isso não passou despercebido pela Jenna que me conhece desde pequena e ela comentou.

- Se você continuar olhando pra ela desse jeito pra ela eu vou acabar ficando com ciúmes – ela disse brincalhona e eu corei de leve e tentei desconversar, tentei.

- Do que você ta falando?

- A qual é Mi, eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão – falou me mostrando a mão, eu sorri e ela continuou – eu só vi você assim duas vezes, uma com o Harry (ele foi meu primeiro namorado na Broadway) e agora com ela – apontou pra Di, que dessa vez estava bem entretida com o Kevin – pode falar vai. – olhei para o Chris que por incrível que pareça estava calado até agora, ele fez um gesto pra eu falar, quer saber, que se dane eu preciso de conselhos e talvez eles possam me ajudar.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, ela é incrível e cada dia que passa eu não me imagino longe dela – falei me voltando pra culpada de tudo.

- Isso tem nome, quer saber qual é? – eu sabia que ele estava calado de mais pro meu gosto, balancei a cabeça o fazendo continuar – AMOR, LOVE, AMOUR, AMORE... – ele teria dito em mais idiomas se a Jenna não tivesse o parado.

- Ta bom ela já entendeu, Lea está acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês?

- Não, mais ela me provoca, sem contar o Charlie – falei sem pensar de novo, a Di vai me matar.

- Quem é Charlie? Bom eles não são a Amber que acredita em qualquer coisa, a eles eu teria que contar.

- É ela, vocês nunca notaram mais quando a Di vai de vestido, saia e salto alto ela é ela a Dianna, mais quando ela vai de causa jeans, short e all star ela é o Charlie o seu alter ego masculino.

- Uau e nós não sabíamos disso – o Chris falou animado

- Ela não diz a ninguém, a menos que esteja interessada na pessoa – eles se olharam e caíram na gargalhada

- Então ela também corresponde ao que você sente? – afirmei que sim – então o que estão esperando pra fazer Achele acontecer? – eu fiquei sem entender mais não questionei nada, ele olhou por cima do meu obro e quando eu ia me virar, ela passou os braços em torno da minha cintura em um abraço por trás, nós sempre fazíamos isso na frente deles só que agora era diferente, e era um diferente bom, eu sempre me senti segura quando ela me abraçava e agora então nem se fala. Ela acabou falando.

- Posso saber qual é a graça? – ela perguntou para nós três mais o Chris respondeu por nós

- Estávamos rindo de uma piada sem graça da Lea.

- Eu acho as piadas dela engraçada, bom pelo menos são melhores que as minha.

- Oh Charlie que fofo – foi a Jenna que falou, eu fiz uma cara de desaprovação pra ela que imediatamente colocou a mão na boca, a Di se desfez do abraço e me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, eu dei de ombros e falei.

- Eu não resisti. – ela revirou os olhos e sorriu dizendo

- Tudo bem, amanhã eu crio um tumblr e apresento ao mundo o meu alter ego masculino – ela sorriu e me abraçou de novo, passamos o resto da noite assim abraçadas, todo mundo ficou sabendo do Charlie o que complicaria menos minha vida, quando deu três horas da manha os resolvemos ir embora de taxi mesmo, pois teríamos que viajar, quando chegamos em casa ela disse.

- Dorme comigo hoje?

- Di eu não sei... – ela me interrompeu

- Eu prometo não te tocar, - falou com a mão direita levantada

- Ta bom, mais sem gracinhas, já basta a situação que você me deixou na frente dos meninos hoje. – fui andando e ela pulando atrás de mim. Trocamos de roupa, eu costumo dormir só de causinha e uma camisa grande bem folgada, mais resolvi não arriscar hoje, coloquei um short também, ela é claro notou e falou

- Ta com vergonha? Esqueceu que eu já te vi com menos roupa que isso? Falou se deitando na cama

- Não eu não esqueci, mais é melhor não arriscar né? – ela sorriu e bateu na cama do lado vazio, eu fui e me deitei ao seu lado de costas pra ela que se aproximou um pouco e levantou o braço como se fosse me abraçar, eu fechei os olhos esperando que ela o fizesse mais ao Invés disso ela disse

- Tudo bem, essa eu deixo passar mesmo porque eu disse que não te tocaria – falou se virando de costas pra mim, eu bufei de raiva e ala deu uma risadinha, ela quer guerra então vai ter guerra, me virei e passei o braço por cima da sua barriga parando no abdômen sarado dela, ela sorriu e falou.

- Boa noite Lea.

- Boa noite Dianna, Boa noite Charlie.

Dormimos abraçadas como se fossemos um casal, mais nós não somos mais só amigas né? Eu acho que não. No dia seguinte eu acordei do mesmo jeito que me lembro de ter dormido, com os braços em torno da barrida dela, que ainda dormia tranquilamente resolvi fazer o que ela sempre faz comigo, fiquei a observando dormir, até que vejo um sorriso nos seus lábios e ela diz

- Isso não funciona comigo moça – que droga ela já estava acordada

- Faz tempo que você acordou?

- Meia hora – falou abrindo os olhos

- Porque não me acordou?

- Porque você estava dormindo como um anjo – falou sorrindo pra mim, eu sorri de volta e me sentei na cama, o meu vôo é agora de manhã e se eu não quisesse perder teria que me arrumar agora

- Eu tenho que me arrumar – ela sentou ao meu lado e fez com que minha cabeça deitasse no seu ombro

- É você tem que ir agora se não quiser perder o vôo - eu sorri, ela consegue ler pensamentos agora é, ficamos um tempo do mesmo jeito sem nos mexer, até que ela disse

- Eu vou estar aqui te esperando quando você voltar, e vou morrer de saudades, mais se você quiser alguma coisa comigo vai ter que resolver sua vida lá primeiro – ela falou me olhando, eu entendi o recado, se eu quisesse ficar com ela teria que me resolver com o Theo primeiro, me levantei e fui tomar banho, sai e ela não estava lá, mais escutei um barulho na cozinha com certeza ela estava fazendo o café que eu tanto adoro, olhei pra cama toda bagunçada e sorri, como pode alguém me deixar desse jeito, e olha que nem um beijo nós demos pra saber se daria certo ou não, se bem que com toda a tenção que rola entre agente é impossível não dá certo, termino de me arrumar e vou pra sala levando minha mala, ela está com uma xícara de café na mão e me dá, e diz

- Eu vou te levar no aeroporto

- Não precisa Di eu vou de taxi mesmo, mais tarde você vai ter que ir de novo, pra não dar duas viagens no mesmo dia pra lá eu vou de taxi – ela me olhou com a cara da Quinn Fabray, eu entendi que não iria adiantar em nada discutir com ela então eu disse – ta bom vamos

- Bem melhor agora

O caminho até lá nos fomos em silêncio, mais não estava desconfortável muito pelo contrario estava muito agradável, eu fiz o check in, e fomos para o portão de embarque, então me virei pra ela e disse

- Eu também vou morrer de saudades de você, - disse a abraçando forte, ela retribuiu na mesma intensidade, ficamos ali abraçadas até ouvir o alto falante anunciando o meu vôo, dei um beijo no canto da boca dela que fechou os olho instantaneamente – nos vemos em breve, quem sabe o papai Noel nos dá um presente surpresa? – falei me afastando dela que estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- hou, hou, hou, feliz natal, - ela disse rindo - tchau

- Tchau – por fim embarque e deixei a loira com os olho mais lindos que já vi em L.A junto com meu coração, mais pensando bem quem sabe o papai Noel não nos dá um presente mesmo né?

_**Se gostaram comentem por favor, eu preciso disso, beijos até o próximo**_


	6. Merry Christmas Darling

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 6 – Merry Christmas Darling

Desembarquei em Nova York no fim da tarde, e logo vi meu pai me esperando no portão de desembarque, corri pra dar um abraço nele que estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Pegamos minhas coisas e fomos para casa, logo que chegamos fiquei de boca aberta, fazia um bom tempo mesmo que eu não vinha aqui, a casa estava diferente, estava toda decorada com luzes de natal por todos os lados da casa, e tinha um pinheiro enorme do lado de fora junto com um boneco de neve gigante. Minha mãe apareceu na porta com um avental e logo correu a meu encontro, ficamos um bom tempo abraçadas sem dizer nada, até que meu pai nos mandou entrar se não íamos congelar do lado de fora, realmente estava muito frio, acho que um dos natais mais frios que já vi na vida, quando entramos a casa não havia mudado tanto por dentro como mudou por fora, estava praticamente do mesmo jeito que eu me lembro.

- filha vai pro seu quarto descansar um pouco que quando o jantar ficar pronto eu te chamo – minha mãe falou e eu obedeci prontamente.

O meu quarto continuava do mesmo jeito também com varias fotos da minha infância e de quando eu estava na Broadway, não pude deixar de sorrir e me lembrar de algumas delas. Fui para o chuveiro e tomei um banho quente e demorado pra poder relaxar, terminei e me troquei pra descer a escadas de volta para a cozinha, fui bem devagar, minha mãe estava no fogão preparando o jantar e meu pai estava abraçado a ela por trás, sorrio com a situação e chamo a atenção deles pra mim.

- Hum, Hum, tem crianças em casa sabiam?

Meu pai se desprendeu da minha mãe em um pulo, e minha mãe gargalhou

- Não sabia que você ainda era criança, me desculpe mais onde você acha que foi fabricada? – dessa vez nós três gargalhamos

- Desculpa pai eu não resisti

- Chegou pra você hoje de manhã – minha mãe falou apontando para um jarro com de flores com Tulipas vermelhas as minha flores preferidas com um cartão em baixo abri pra ler e não acreditei quem tinha mandado

– eu achei que o Theo tivesse mandado mais pela letra não foi.

"_Me ame quando eu menos merecer pois é quando eu mais preciso. Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem, e aliais eu já estou morrendo de saudades com amor Charlie." _

- Você leu? – minha mãe e a mania de sempre de ler coisas alheias

- Não, eu também recebi um – falou apontando para outro jarro de flores, mais as dela eram Orquídeas amarelas, - Posso saber de quem é Charlie?

- Claro mãe, é uma pessoa maravilhosa, linda, e muito romântica.

- E o Theo? Você o traiu?

- Não mãe, eu não trai o Theo, eu vou conversar com ele assim que possível, e eu e o Charlie não temos nada... ainda.

- Tudo bem é que eu achei estranho você nunca nos falou nada sobre nenhum rapaz, que fiquei confusa.

- Não mãe, ta tudo bem, nem que eu quisesse trair o Theo, o Charlie não ia aceitar, ele é... Respeitador.

- Se é assim sim – meu pai que até então estava calado falou fazendo eu e minha mãe rirmos.

- Eu vou ligar pra ele volto já. – falei indo em direção ao meu quarto com minhas flores na mão, quando cheguei liguei para o Charlie.

- Eu também tô morrendo de saudades de você e sim fiz uma boa viajem, e adorei as flores elas são minhas...

- Preferidas, é eu sei Rachel Berry, as vezes você incorpora ela sabia?

- É eu sei, minha mãe também adorou as flores, mais como você fez isso?

- Muito fácil, eu só liguei para uma floricultura daí e mandei eles entregarem na sua casa.

- Mais os cartões estão com sua letra.

- Eu mandei via sedex, ontem depois da reunião, mais alguma pergunta senhora desconfiada?

- Sim, como foi sua viagem?

- Foi muito boa, eu estou indo pra casa com meu irmão, diz um oi pra Lea brother – ela falou colocando o telefone perto do irmão pra ele falar.

- Oi Lea, o Charlie quando quer conquistar ele faz de tudo viu, cuidado com o charm...- ele foi interrompido por Dianna tomando o celular de volta.

- Cala boca garoto, quantos anos você tem? Cinco? Não liga pra ele não Lea ele é um chato mesmo – não agüentei e comecei a rir.

- Tudo bem, mais ele sabe sobre o Charlie?

- Sabe sim, ele é meu brother, você não se importa né?

- Não ta tudo bem – fui interrompida pela minha mãe que bateu na porta pra avisar que o jantar estava pronto – Di eu tenho que desligar, antes de dormir você me liga?

- Claro linda, eu também to chegando em casa, um beijo no queixo

- Outro pra você, tchau.

- Tchau – eu não desliguei e nem ela – desliga Di

- Desliga você primeiro

- Não, fui eu quem te ligou, você quem desliga primeiro.

- Não Lea você quem tem que desligar

- Deixa que eu desligo me dá aqui Dianna – o irmão dela falou tentando pegar o telefone

- Deixa o telefone e olha pra frente Mané, tchau Lea esse chato é muito, muito Chato, beijo

- Outro - desliguei e fui para a cozinha, meus pais já estavam sentados me esperando

- Lavou as mãos mocinha? – meu pai e sua mania de limpeza

- Sim senhor, e vocês? – rimos

O jantar foi muito agradável, eu contei tudo, como foi o ano longe deles meus planos para o ano novo, começamos a organizar a ceia de Natal, os convidados. No total era um mês longe da Di, mais talvez eu não precisasse ficar esse tempo todo longe né? Terminamos de conversar já era tarde e eu fui me deitar, esperando a ligação dela, mais acabei adormecendo por causa do cansaço, quando sinto meu celular vibrar dou um pulo pra atender, ficamos conversando um bom tempo até cairmos no sono sem desligar os telefones, nem quero imaginar quanto à conta vai vir. Os dias se passaram e a véspera de Natal chegou, eu e a Di conversávamos todos os dias antes de dormir e às vezes de manhã também. Quando acordei na véspera de Natal tinha uma caixinha na cabeceira da minha cama, me levantei para ver o que era, tinha um papel dobrado em cima dele abri para ler e mais uma surpresa gostosa do Charlie.

"Feliz Natal, querida

Nós estamos separadas, isso é verdade

Mas eu posso sonhar e nos meus sonhos

Eu estou comemorando o natal com você

Os feriados são alegres

Sempre tem alguma coisa nova

Mas cada dia é um feriado

Quando eu estou perto de você

As luzes na minha árvore

Eu queria que você pudesse ver

Eu queria isso todos os dias

Os registros no fogo

Me enchem de desejo

De te ver e te dizer

Que eu desejo um Feliz Natal e

Feliz ano novo também

Eu tenho apenas mais um desejo

Nessa véspera de Natal

Eu desejaria estar com você"

Na caixinha tinha uma porção de bombons de chocolate veganos, ela é mesmo incrível, tem como não se apaixonar? Perdida nos meus devaneios escuto meu celular tocar, e quem será, ela mesma.

- E então gostou?

- Isso foi a coisa mais linda que alguém me deu no Natal

- Mais esse ainda não é seu presente de Natal

- Há não e qual é?

- Ele é bem maior que essa caixinha minúscula aí e também e mais gostoso. – Tá agora eu fiquei curiosa

- Fala logo o que é Di

- Se eu falar não vai ser surpresa, eu tenho que ir, mais tarde te ligo beijo.

- Não Di espera... ela desligou na minha cara que coisa.

O resto do dia passei imaginando o que seria o tal presente, há e só pra constar minha mãe recebeu uma caixa de bombons também, ela realmente ta querendo conquistar minha mãe sem nem amenos conhece – lá e o pior é que ta conseguindo, agora aqui em casa é Charlie pra cá Charlie pra lá. O que o Charlie deve estar se esquecendo é do meu pai, e com ele não vai ser tão fácil assim não, se bem que da Dianna tudo pode se esperar. A noite chegou e os convidados não paravam de chegar, eu fiquei encarregada de abrir a porta para recepcioná-los e pela milésima vez abri a porta, e para a minha surpresa era o Theo.

- Oi meu amor, eu tava com saudades – ele falou me dando um abraço e um selinho, e eu, bom eu tava em estado de choque, mais retribui o abraço.

- Eu também estava com saudades de você – eu realmente estava, fazia tempo que não nos víamos e acima de tudo ele era meu amigo.

- A seu pai me chamou – olhei para minha mãe que estava logo atrás de mim, e voltei a para o Theo

- Entra Theo eu tenho que receber os convidados, daqui a pouco eu falo com você

- Tá bom – me deu mais um beijo e foi cumprimentar meus pais e resto da família, deixei que as pessoas que estavam atrás dele entrassem e fechei a porta me escorando nela, mais logo bateram de novo, quando abri dei um pulo para os braços da pessoa que se encontrava do lado de fora de tão feliz que fiquei ao vê lá, era a Dianna, só ai entendi a surpresa.

- Merry Christmas Darling

- Não acredito Di, - me afastei para olhar para ela mais logo a abracei de novo – como você chegou aqui?

- Taxi, eles são amarelos e bem rápidos por sinal, sabia que é assobiar que eles para rapidinho? – ela falou com uma inocência tão fofa que eu não agüentei e sorri.

- Sabia sim, então esse é meu presente de natal bem maior que aquela caixinha de Bombom minúscula e mais gostoso também?

- A própria gostou?

- Tem como não gostar – falei dando um beijo na sua bochecha, ela se afastou um pouco e estranhei – o que foi?

- Sua mãe ta vindo pra cá – realmente ela estava vindo na nossa direção

- Quem é essa moça linda Lea?

- É miss Dianna, ou melhor Quinn Fabrey

- Pode me chamar de Dianna mesmo, eu odeio a Quinn tanto quanto a Rachel

- Espera ai a Rachel não odeia a Quinn, ela já deixou bem claro isso – falei olhando séria para ela

- Tá bom eu não assisti esse episódio – nós três gargalhamos

- É um prazer te conhecer Dianna a Lea fala muito de você

- Mesmo, eu espero que tenha falado bem – falou olhando pra mim e eu sorri

- Muito bem sim, mais que falta de educação Lea deixe a moça entrar que está frio ai fora – eu nem tinha percebido que estávamos no alpendre, a Di já estava com o nariz vermelho de frio.

- Há é desculpa Di, entra – entramos em casa e meu pai veio até nos

- Olha só quem temos aqui, uma ovelhinha com frio

- Pai – falei o repreendendo, mais eles caíram na gargalhada

- Está tudo bem Lea, eu sou branca de mais mesmo – ela falou esfregando o nariz com as mão

- Di vem comigo você precisa trocar de roupa essa ta toda molhada

- Eu já ia pedir mesmo, foi um prazer conhecê-los, a Lea fala muito de vocês.

- Espero que fale bem – meu pai quem falou isso e minha mãe, Di e eu gargalhamos.

Puxei a Dianna escada a cima, quando chegamos no meu quarto a puxei para um abraço mais longo dessa vez sem interrupções.

- Eu tava com saudades

- Eu também por isso vim de penetra para a sua festa de Natal, será que seu pais vão se importar?

- Não, meus pais adoram a casa cheia de gente – falei me afastando dela – eu vou pegar uma roupa seca pra você.

Fui para o guarda roupa enquanto ela conhecia o meu quarto, parou de frente para as minha fotos de quando eu era pequena e estava com aquele sorriso charmoso que eu tanto gosto. Depois foi para as da Broadway onde tinha uma com o Theo.

- Theo – falei em um sussurro mais pra mim do que para ela

- O que você disse?

- Di olha eu ainda não conversei com o Theo, você vai ficar chateada?

- Não vim te cobrar nada Lea, não se preocupa com isso.

- E se eu disser que ele ta lá embaixo? – falei franzindo o cenho

- Ele está aqui?

- É eu não convidei foi o meu pai ele é muito apegado ao Theo, minha mãe nem tanto mais meu pai é louco por ele, você sabe né homens futebol corridas de carro quando se juntam só sai isso e... – ela me interrompeu colocando um dedo nos meus lábios, e eu para variar me arrepiei, ela tem um poder magnético sobre mim.

- Tudo bem, eu não vim pra cá te cobrar nada, eu só queria passar o Natal com você

- E seus pais eles deixaram você vir?

- Bom eles não sabem que eu vim, o meu irmão ta fazendo um bom trabalho enrolando eles até amanhã

- Amanhã, eu pensei que você fosse ficar mais

- Não vai dar, bem que eu queria. O natal lá em casa é comemorado no dia 25 então deu pra mim vir te ver hoje.

- Você é demais sabia?

- Você é linda sabia? – eu corei com essa, mais logo voltando a realidade, tinha alguém batendo na porta

- Quem é?

- Sou eu Theo, sua mãe ta te chamando tem visita pra você.

- Ta eu já estou indo – ele foi embora que bom que ele não entrou sem bater, a Di é compreensiva mais acho que isso seria demais

- Acho que vou me trocar logo, se quiser ir descendo te encontro lá

- Ta bom eu vou, mais só porque se eu não descer logo ele volta – dei um beijo na bochecha dela e desci

A festa já estava bem animada, já tinha até gente bêbada, logo encontrei minha visita, era o John, fui logo dar um abraço, fazia muito tempo que não o via, mesmo antes de me mudar para L.A

- John, eu tava morrendo de saudades, mais você não tava em Woshnightom?

- Era minha boneca, mais não tem como resistir a um convite da sua mãe, você sabe que eu adoro a comida dela

- já a minha você não suporta né?

- lógico minha linda, eu adoro carne, muita carne, e você só faz matinho pra comer.

- Não é matinho John é... – fui interrompida por uma certa loira que estava com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo atrás do John – John essa é o matinho, digo Dianna, Dianna Agron

- Oh a famosa Dianna, é um prazer finalmente te conhecer, essa moça aqui fala dez palavras e onze é você – dei um soco no braço dele pra ele se ligar

- John... O meu pai já disse isso hoje

- Eu não me importo, contanto que fale bem

- Oh ela fala horrores de bem de você chega a dar nojo, com todo respeito claro.

- Que bom – ela olhou pra mim e passou o braço por cima do meu pescoço num meio abraço.

- Posso me juntar a vocês? – Theo, sempre Theo

- Claro, como vai Theo? – acreditem isso foi a Dianna quem disse

- Dianna, eu vou bem e você? Não sabia que você iria vir

- Eu vou bem, bom eu não ia vir mais a Lea insistiu tanto que acabei vindo – sem vergonha, dei um aperto na sua cintura, e ela me olhou de lado, com o sorriso maroto.

Ficamos os quatro ali conversando um bom tempo, todos por incrível que pareça civilizadamente, a Dianna e o Theo pareciam velhos amigos, eu e o John nos olhávamos incrédulos, as pessoas já estavam começando a ir embora, ai o John me puxou de lado.

- O que ela ta fazendo? Não era pra ela odiar ele?

- Eu não faço idéia do que ta acontecendo mais vou descobrir – falei voltando e chamando a Di pra pegar umas bebidas, ela como sempre não estava bebendo, o Theo já estava um pouco alto, e o John bem o John é e sempre foi o bêbado alegre da família.

- O que você ta fazendo – perguntei me virando de frente pra ela.

- Ele não é um cara mal sabia? É divertido, simpático, gentil... – a interrompi severamente

- Há que ótimo, agora vai me dizer que vai me trocar por ele?

- Eu posso terminar?

- Eu conheço todos as qualidades dele...

- Eu posso terminar? – ela me interrompeu do mesmo modo eu tinha feito segundos atrás, fiz que sim com a cabeça e ela continuou – onde eu estava... há lembrei simpático, gentil, muito cavalheiro e se eu realmente não tivesse roubando a garota dele, poderia pensar em fazer amizade com ele.

- Você não presta Charlie – falei dando um abraço nela que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto – o Theo é legal, é por isso que estou tendo dificuldade pra terminar com ele, mais não faz mais isso que eu fico com ciúmes – falei fazendo bico e ela gargalhou se afastando de mim.

- Eu tenho um objetivo me aproximando dele.

- Há é e que objetivo é esse – nos já estávamos voltando para a sala

- Arrancar dele o porque seu pai gosta tanto dele assim, que é pra eu ter noção de por onde começar a minha busca pela confiança e amizade do meu sogro, porque a sogra eu já ganhei então, gostou do plano infalível.

- Era por isso que você tava perguntando quando passava o jogo do redsox?

A resposta dela foi um sorriso de canto de boca, voltamos e continuamos a conversar com eles, até que o John foi embora e mandou eu separar aqueles dois se não eu terminaria solteira de vez, fui até o Theo e chamei para uma conversa aquela conversa.

- Olha a Dianna é incrível, da primeira vez que a vi achei que ela não tivesse gostado de mim, mais agora não ela está mais... bacana – eu estava olhando pra ele séria enquanto ele continuava elogiando a Di, eu tive que interromper.

- Eu quero terminar Theo, não está dando mais certo, você aqui e eu em L.A, você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar só, e não ter ninguém lá fica difícil para mim suportar a saudades que eu tenho de casa. – falei tudo em um fôlego só.

- Quem é ele?

- Charlie, esse é o nome dele – não pensei em mais nada apenas saiu

- Charlie, você me traiu?

- Não Theo, eu não te trai, eu juro

- Eu acredito em você, também estava difícil pra mim ficar longe de você, e eu tenho que te contar uma coisa... a eu fiquei com uma garota, olha eu não te trai também não, foi só um beijo, mais ela apareceu no dia seguinte e nos estamos conversando e nos conhecendo melhor, ela é legal. Não fica com raiva de mim não, você é muito importante e... – não pude deixar de sorrir e abraçar ele, a final de contas ele é meu amigo.

- Eu não vou ficar com raiva de você Theo, nos somos amigos ainda e podemos continuar sendo, se você ainda quiser minha amizade.

- Claro que eu quero amor... Digo Lea, vai demorar um pouco pra me acostumar

- Não tem problema, eu gosto de ser o amor de alguém

- Mais me conta como é esse Charlie?

- Há Theo, eu prefiro me acertar com ele antes de contar pra alguém

- Tudo bem, desculpa, - ele olha em volta e só vê o meu pai conversando com a Dianna e minha mãe com alguns parentes que ainda se encontram e provavelmente vão ficar para dormir de tão bêbados que estão – acho que eu já vou indo pode pegar minhas Chávez que estão no escritório, eu vou me despedir dos seus pais e da Dianna.

- Claro, eu já volto – fui para o escritório e ele de encontro a meus pais e a Di.

Quando voltei só meu pai estava na sala.

- Onde o Theo ta e a Di

- Ele pediu para conversar com ela e eles foram lá pra fora. – droga ele percebeu e vai bater nela, deixei meu pai praticamente falando só e fui pra fora de casa, encontrei os dói na porta perto do carro do Theo então me aproxime, os dois sorriram pra mim, e eu falei.

- As Chávez

- Obrigada Lea, eu já vou indo. É uma pena que não vai ficar mais Dianna, seria um prazer ficar mais um tempo conversando com você. E foi um prazer te conhecer.

- O prazer foi meu Theo, mais infelizmente eu só fico até amanhã mesmo.

- Que pena, boa noite meninas.

- Boa noite Theo – falamos juntas e ele deu partida no carro, ela se virou pra mim e disse

- Ele realmente é um cara legal.

- O que ele queria falar com você?

- Queria saber quem era o Charlie, como ele é?

- E o que você falou?

- Que ele é loiro, mais ou menos a minha altura, tem olhos claros, é um gato e muito, muito sexy e...

- Muito convencido também, você falou isso? – falei entrelaçando nossos braços – vem ovelhinha friorenta, vamos entrar que aqui fora ta frio.

Voltamos para dentro de casa e minha mãe estava sentada no sofá de frente para a lareira.

- Meninas, eu tenho uma notícia boa e uma melhor ainda, a boa é que eu coloquei os parentes bêbados divididos entre os quartos de hospedes, e a outra é que vocês vão ter que dormir no mesmo quarto, tem algum problema para você Dianna?

- Não por mim não, e você Lea se incomoda em dividir o quarto comigo?

- Não, eu já divido o apartamento com você, então o quarto é só mais um detalhe – falei rindo

- Então está resolvido, vou pegar toalhas para você e lençóis limpos

- Vamos esperar aqui em baixo, a ovelhinha está com frio, é melhor ela se aquecer aqui perto da lareira

- Tudo bem eu já vou dormir também, seu pai já está no décimo sono, boa noite meninas.

- Boa noite

Nos sentamos no chão encostadas no sofá bem próximas a lareira, tinha um cobertor na mesa de centro, eu peguei e nos cobri, ficamos assim nos aquecendo bem juntinhas.

- Eu terminei com ele, foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava.

- Ele é um cara legal... Mais eu sou mais o Charlie, há eu me esqueci de dizer que ele também é muito gostoso...

- Isso eu vou ter que descobrir – falei me aproximando do rosto dela, ela sorriu e também se aproximo de mim, juntamos nossos lábios em um selinho que logo se transformou em um beijo sem malícia nenhuma, entreabri a boca para que ela aprofundasse o beijo e ela deslizou sua língua para dentro da minha boca, eu soltei um gemido baixo quando nossas línguas se encontraram, ela riu entre o beijo, ficamos assim até que o ar faltasse, nos separamos com selinhos e por fim um abraço bem apertado – é você tem razão

- No que?

- Você é muito gostosa.

Passamos a noite juntas nos aquecendo na lareira, e com beijos pra lá de gostosos, acabamos adormecendo na sala mesmo, de conchinha só que dessa vez ela quem me abraçava. Acordamos com o cheiro do café da minha mãe.

- Bom dia mi lady – falei me espreguiçando

- Bom dia luz do dia – me deu um selinho

- Acho melhor nos levantarmos daqui a pouco aqui em baixo está cheio de gente.

- É verdade, e meu vôo sai em menos de duas horas

- Não pode ficar mesmo, eu queria te mostrar Nova York

- Não, eu tive que desligar meu telefone, e agora estou com medo de ligar e minha mãe me matar antes de eu chegar em casa – rimos

- Bom dia meninas – meu pai falou descendo as escadas

- Bom dia pai.

- Bom dia senhor Sarfati

- Eu já falei que não precisa me chamar de senhor Sarfati, Di pra você é só Henry – ele foi caminhando para a cozinha, olhei para ela surpresa que deu de ombros e disse

- O Theo tinha razão, o redsox é melhor que os Yankes, foi só dizer isso que nos tornamos velhos amigos

- Muito bom, por um instante eu achei que você tivesse brincando, com esse negocio de conquistar meu pai.

- Claro que eu não estava brincando, sou bem persistente quando quero, e você sabe disso – ela falou pegando no meu cabelo.

- Meninas o café está pronto – minha mãe nos chamou

Tomamos café, muito agradável, meu pai e a Di realmente estavam empolgados messe negocio de jogo, não vou negar que ela tem lábia, e que lábia. Depois do café fui deixar ela no aeroporto e como estávamos em publico não pude me despedir do jeito que realmente queria. Mais ela voltou para Nova Jersey e eu voltei para casa, encontrando minha mãe arrumando a casa, olhei para ela e sorri então ela me perguntou

- E então o Charlie já foi?


	7. Encurralada

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 7 - Encurralada

_**Boa Leitura!**_

Eu quase tropecei e cai, quando minha mãe perguntou se o Charlie já tinha ido, mais como assim o Charlie já foi? Como ela descobriu? Eu comecei a suar frio e tremer, ela conseguiu me quebrar, me sentei no sofá e ela sentou no da frente, me olhando com uma expressão que eu não consegui decifrar, e como se eu já não tivesse perdida, meu pai apareceu eu sentou do lado da minha mãe, também me encarando. Eu não consegui falar nada, o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio foi o meu pai.

- E então, porque estamos em silêncio, olhando para a nossa filha como se ela tivesse aprontado alguma coisa?

- Porque talvez ela tenha aprontado.

- Mais o que exatamente?

- Esconder de nós quem é o Charlie

- Há o Charlie, eu gostei muito da Dianna, ela é uma moça muito simpática, inteligente e muito bonita, já sei que nossa filha puxou o bom gosto do pai.

Até meu pai percebeu, mais eu nem dei tanta bandeira assim, nós não fizemos nada de mais, e o mais interessante é que eles estão conversando como se eu não estivesse aqui, bem na frente deles.

- Eu também gostei dela, ela é bastante educada e sabe conversar. Acredita que em cinco minutos conversando com a tia nenê, ela conquistou a amizade dela?

- A tia nenê não é fácil mesmo, eu estou casado com você a vinte quatro anos e acho que ainda não consegui tal proeza, acho até que ela me odeia.

Nessa hora eu não agüentei e dei uma gargalhada, aquela é a minha garota. Minha mãe percebeu e me encarou séria, nessa hora o meu sorriso desapareceu mais rápido do que tinha aparecido.

- Você percebeu que ela não gosta de futebol né?

- Claro, logo de cara, quando ela começou a falar dos Yankes, não posso negar que ela se esforçou tadinha. Mais também ela foi pedir conselho logo com o Theo. Ele é pior do que o meu irmão que não sabe distinguir, futebol americano com beisebol.

Eu já estava ficando entediada, eles dois estavam a quase meia hora nessa conversa, e não tiravam os olhos de mim, que estava cada vez mais próxima do braço do sofá, esperando o memento certo para sair correndo. Era sempre assim, quando eu fazia alguma traquinagem, eles sentavam nesse mesmo sofá de frente pra mim, que sempre sentava no sofá que estou agora, que tem espaço pra três pessoas, mais eu ficava no acento do meio. Depois de mais cinco minutos eles olharam um pro outro e continuaram a conversa, ótimo minha chance de escapar, me levantei sorrateiramente e fui andando bem de vagar sem fazer barulho, quando coloquei meu pé no primeiro degrau da escada...

- Sentada Michele, ainda não terminamos de conversar. – minha mãe tem um gênio forte, claro que eu não ia escapar fácil assim, voltei correndo pro sofá e nem me dei o trabalho de dar a volta nele, eu só pulei por cima do encosto, e quase cai no chão, mais me sentei de novo no centro do sofá, eles me olharam de novo e finalmente me incluíram na conversa.

- E então, há quanto tempo vocês estão... Nesse relacionamento?

- Há então vocês perceberam que eu estou na sala? – Falei pra tentar quebrar o clima pesado, mais não adiantou muito, eles continuaram a me observar seriamente.

- Não tente ser engraçadinha Lea e responda sua mãe.

- N-não faz muito tempo, e se for considerar como um relacionamento, inclusive o nosso primeiro beijo foi ontem de noite, então não é um relacionamento ainda.

- E o Theo?

- Eu terminei com ele ontem também.

- Falou o motivo?

- Sim. Mais eu não falei que era uma mulher, falei só que era o Charlie.

Nessa hora meu pai se levantou e foi até escritório e voltou com o notebook na mão, o silêncio se instaurou na sala mais uma vez, minha mãe me fuzilando com os olhos e meu pai mexendo no computador.

- E o que você vai dizer se ele vir isso? – falou me entregando o notebook. Quando eu olhei estava aberta uma pagina de tumblr, que tinha uma foto da Dianna e dizia Dianna Agron mais você pode me chamar de Charlie. Ela não estava brincando quando disse que ia fazer isso, não pude deixar de sorrir de novo com isso, olhei para os meus pais de novo, mais ao contrario da outra vez, eles estavam sorrindo também.

- Eu gosto dela de verdade, ela é espontânea, educada e gentil, me faz sorrir quando eu não quero, ela me respeita acima de tudo e me ouve quando eu quero falar, me aconselha, me acalma quando estou nervosa, me ajuda a decorar os textos e eu posso continuar falando as qualidades dela se vocês quiserem.

- Nós já entendemos Lea, você está perdidamente apaixonada pela sua melhor amiga, isso está no seu sangue, eu também me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo, e me casei com ele, isso já faz mais de duas décadas, e nesse tempo todo ele só me deu coisas boas, mais a melhor de todas foi você minha filha – sorrio com o comentário

- Então vocês não são contra?

- De jeito nenhum Lea. Nós reparamos o jeito que você ficou quando recebeu aquelas flores, no primeiro dia aqui, e também vimos o jeito que ficou quando ela estava aqui.

- A Di me deixa assim, boba desde o primeiro dia que a vi

- Então vocês estão namorando? – meu pai perguntou

- Não, ainda não, como eu disse, terminei com o Theo ontem, nem tive uma conversa decente com ela ainda, mais vou resolver isso o mais rápido possível

- Então você tem certeza?

- Nunca tive tanta certeza assim

- Ficamos feliz por você filha, quando vocês se resolverem direito, traz ela aqui pra conversar direito, com agente, com o corre, corre de ontem não deu.

- Pode deixar mãe, agora eu estou liberada ou continuo encurralada?

- Ta liberada sim... mais juízo moçinha

- Sim senhor, papai lindo meu amor – falei pulando no seu colo e dando um baita beijo na sua bochecha, depois fiz o mesmo com minha mãe e fui pro meu quarto, peguei meu celular e liguei para o aeroporto marcando uma viagem pra São Francisco, mais só lá pela manha, paciência né agora é só esperar.

_**Esse capitulo foi pequeno e mais focado na própria Lea, por vários motivos, e um deles é que ela tem uma via independente da Di. E acho bacana da parte dos pais dela, aceitarem numa boa sem julgar nem nada. Queria que os meus reagissem assim quando eu contar minha sexualidade, se um dia eu contar, não é que eu tenha vergonha, na verdade é só que fui criada dentro da igreja, tenho 21 anos e ainda freqüento, mais como todos sabem isso de pessoas do mesmo sexo juntas é pecado lá, mais pra mim não é e ainda assim eu acredito em Deus acima de tudo. Desculpem o desabafo é que hoje ta sendo um dia difícil.**_


	8. Visita

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 8 – Visita

_**Obrigada pelo apoio.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

Meus pais vieram me deixar no aeroporto, foi triste me despedir de novo, mais prometi voltar pro ano novo, nós sempre passamos na times square. Meu vôo saiu de nova York as 3: 45 da manhã e chegaria lá por volta das 07h30min ainda consegui tirar um cochilo, mais só um pouco mesmo, pois estava nervosa, eu não conheço São Francisco e nem tenho o endereço da Di.

- Não acredito que me esqueci disso

Ótimo vou ter que ligar pra ela, ou melhor, pra casa dela, se eu tiver sorte ela não atende. Passo o cartão de credito na linha telefônica do avião, que é via satélite e disco o numero da casa da Di, agora são 6:50 é muito cedo mais ela disse que eles acordam cedo. No quarto toque um homem atende.

- Alô?

- Senhor Agron? – Falo mordendo o lábio

- Não é o Jason Agron, quem fala?

- Oi Jason é a Lea Michele nos falamos outro dia

- O claro Lea como vai?

- Bem mais eu estou com um pequeno problema

- Tudo bem quer que eu chame a Dianna?

- Não é com você mesmo que eu quero falar

- Comigo? A que devo a honra?

- É que daqui a uns quarenta minutos eu estou chegando em São Francisco e eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra Di, mais só lembrei que não tenho o endereço agora – falo sem graça e ele cai na gargalhada

- Qual o aeroporto? Eu vou te buscar

Gracias, pelo menos minha surpresa ainda estava de pé, passei todas as informações pra ele e desliguei mais aliviada. Meia hora depois desembarquei e procurei o Jason, não foi muito difícil de achar, pois ele é um loiro alto e tem o mesmo sorriso charmoso que a Di tem, e os olhos também. Mais acima de tudo, ele estava com um papel na mão que dizia **Miss Berry eu sou o irmão do Charlie!** Isso me fez rir e ele corar. Eu já disse que eles são incrivelmente semelhantes?

- Oi irmão do Charlie

- Olá miss Berry, como foi a viajem? – ele perguntou pegando minha bagagem

- Foi muito tranqüila, apesar da turbulência

- Que bom... há só pra constar eu sou Jason Agron, irmão da Dianna Agron, vulgo Charlie Agron – falou estendendo a mão pra mim e eu apertei

- Muito prazer Jason eu sou Lea Michele, a Di fala muito de você – ele gargalho e disse

- Não mais do que ela fala de você, pode apostar

O caminho do aeroporto até a casa nós fomos conversando bastante, ele me falou que a Di tava resfriada e nem aproveitou muito a festa de natal deles. Provavelmente foi da neve de Nova York, e ela chegou lá em casa já com o nariz vermelho e toda molhada da neblina. Quando entramos na casa, um cheiro logo chamou minha atenção, era panquecas com mel e framboesa, as preferidas da Dianna, nessa hora minha barriga gritou, eu não comi nada desde ontem de tarde de tão nervosa que eu estava. A casa era de dois andares, a escada era de frente pra porta da frente, no lado direito ela a sala de estar bem grande e bem decorada, do lada esquerdo era uma biblioteca. Jason deixou minha mala no pé da escada e fez sinal pra eu ficar em silencio e ir atrás dele, nós caminhamos pelo corredor ao lado da escada em direção a cozinha, mais só a mãe dela estava lá.

- A Dianna não acordou? – a mulher pulou com o susto e se virou pra nós com a mão no coração e deu um tapa na cabeça dele – Ai mãe

- É pra você aprender a nunca mais me assustar assim - falou entre dentes e se virou pra mim que estava logo atrás dele, ela me olhou com o sorriso que eu já estava acostumada e tanto amava – oi Lea é um prazer finalmente te conhecer – ela me deu um abraço beijando cada uma das minhas bochechas – eu sou Mary Agron mãe da Dianna e desse garoto metido.

- O prazer é todo meu dona Mary

- Só Mary por favor

- Claro Mary

- Então a Di não acordou? - Jason perguntou de novo

- Não eu estava fazendo o café preferido dela, para levar, ontem ela quase não comeu e hoje quando fui lá ver como ela estava a senti meio quente, acho que ta com febre.

- Não seja por isso o remédio dela acabou de chegar - ele falou apontando pra mim

- Então Lea, se você a fizer comer o café da manhã, vou acreditar que você é um ótimo analgésico - Mary falou sorrindo docemente

- Por mim tudo bem

- Eu te levo lá, aproveito e me arrumo pra ir trabalhar... O papai já foi mãe?

- Sim ele saiu cedinho hoje

- Ta, vamos Lea?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e domos subindo a escada, ele foi na minha frente com minha mala na mão, e eu com a bandeja do café na minha, paramos em frente a segunda porta da direita, ele olhou para trás com um sorriso malicioso e disse.

- Ela é toda sua, a porta ta destrancada, a Di não dorme com ela trancada, só o faz quando realmente não quer falar com ninguém. Aproposito não se preocupe, meus pais e eu sempre batemos antes de entrar - piscou o olho pra mim indo pro seu quarto. Coloquei minha mão no trinco da porta e abri, o quarto estava bem escurinho e quentinho, lá fora deve estar com uns 22 graus, nem tão frio assim, fui andando e depositei a bandeja em uma mesinha ao lado da porta que tinha uma luminária, a Di estava deitada coberta dos pés a cabeça toda encolhida e virada pra parede, me aproximei da cama e tirei meus sapatos, levantei o edredom um pouco e me deitei, fui me aproximando dela bem devagar para não acordá-la e passei meus braços em sua cintura puxando ela pra mais perto de mim, cheirei seus cabelos, e com a mão livre coloquei em sua testa, ela estava simplesmente queimando de febre, e tremendo de frio, então a abracei mais forte e escutei ela murmurar baixinho.

- Le... Lea? - não pude deixar de sorrir

- Sou eu meu amor, eu to aqui com você - bem de vagar ela se virou pra mim e sorriu sem animo, seus lábios estavam mais claros que o normal, mais isso não foi problema pra mim, dei um selinho memorado nela, que tentou se esquivar.

- Eu to com mau hálito e doente - ela falou de um jeito tão meigo que eu não resisti e dei outro, quando me separei vi que eles já estavam mais rosadinho.

- E eu não me importo com nem um dos dois - falei beijando nas bochechas, no nariz, no queixo, na testa e na boca - você ta queimando de febre - coloquei meus lábios na sua testa, e ela beijou meu pescoço. O que me causou um arrepio involuntário.

- Eu to bem melhor agora que você ta aqui pra me aquecer.

- Dengosa. Sua mãe preparou um café da manhã ma maravilhoso pra você

- Deixa eu adivinhar o que é... Panquecas com mel e framboesa?

- Na mosca

- Ela sempre faz isso quando eu to doente... Espera ai como você chegou aqui?

- Eu liguei pra cá hoje bem cedo, seu irmão atendeu e foi me buscar no aeroporto.

- Lembrou que não tinha meu endereço né?

- Pois é fofinha - falei apertando sua bochecha - é sério Di você ta com febre, vai tomar um banho que a febre passa

- Não me deixa aqui, a água ta fria

- É pra isso que existe aquecedor, pra tirar o frio

- Mais não tem aquecedor melhor que seu corpo - falou se apertando mais em mim

- Então come pelo menos, sua mãe disse que você não comeu nada desde ontem

- Ta bom só um pouquinho, minha garganta está inflamada

Levantei-me e fui pegar a bandeja, a coloquei na cama entre nós duas, ela olhou pras panquecas e fez uma careta. Então passei o mel com framboesa em uma e coloquei na sua boca, ela deu uma mordida, e se deliciou com o sabor.

- Ela nunca perde o jeito de fazer panquecas - eu dei uma mordida na mesma e fechei os olhos, estava simplesmente divino

- Isso é muito bom - lambi os dedos, e a Di que estava comendo outra parou, e ficou me olhando.

- O que foi?

- Sua boca ta sujinha - passei a mão pra limpar - mais pra cima, não é pra baixo, não ai - a Di tava fazendo sinais pra me mostrar onde era mais tenho quase certeza que ela estava me fazendo de boba.

- Deixa que eu limpo - ela fasto um pouco a bandeja e se inclinou pra frente, com um sorriso sacana no rosto, e simplesmente lambeu o canto da minha boca, eu engoli seco e ela percebeu - foi assim que eu me senti naquele dia na boate - falou sedutora beijando o mesmo lugar da lambida. E foi deslizando até chegar à minha boca, com apenas um selinho calmo e demorado, me olhou com um sorriso de canto de boca e beijou meu lábio inferior e depois o superior bem devagar só pra provocar. Então ela lambeu meus lábios pedindo permissão pra entrar, eu abri a boca mais não deixei entrar, a Di bufou de raiva, mais quando sentiu minha língua tocando a sua ela soltou um gemido, aquilo me deixou louca e eu a empurrei de costas na cama mais sem perder o contato das línguas, passei uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril e sentei em cima dela, dando uma rebolada gostosa no seu colo, ela gostou tanto que chupou minha língua, ai foi minha vez de gemer, quando ela ouviu meu gemido nos rolamos na cama e ela ficou por cima no meio das minhas pernas, empurrando o seu quadril contra o meu, dessa vez nós duas gememos. Naquela briga por dominância das línguas um perdi e ela invadiu minha boca, passando todo gosto de mel com framboesa pra minha boca. Mais tudo isso acabou no momento que eu escutei umas batidas na porta, eu fiquei tão assustada que empurrei a Di de cima de mim e a coitada caiu no chão.

- Ai - ela falou baixinho

- Desculpa Di - falei ajudando ela a se levantar e sentar na cama, bem rápido eu puxei a bandeja de volta pro meio de nós duas, ela só ria de mim.

- Entra Jason - olhei pra ela com os olhos arregalados, e olhei para a porta, onde Jason estava entrando

- Como você sabia que era ele?

- Eu conheço a batida na porta de todo mundo aqui em casa... Minha mãe e meu pai sempre batem duas vezes - toc, toc - então eu e o Jason desenvolvemos a nossa batida secreta que é de sete toques. Caso algum de nós dois esteja numa situação... Delicada.

- Há

- E então Charlie você caiu da cama de novo? - o Jason perguntou e eu olhei pra Dianna com uma sobrancelha erguida

- De novo? Então isso já aconteceu antes Dianna?

- Sabe o que é Lea... É que uma vez... Eu estava aqui com a...

- Carminha - Jason interrompeu a Dianna o fuzilou com os olhos.

- É essa... Carminha... Ai nós estávamos assim e ela também me empurrou...

- Quem é essa Carminha? - falei num tom sério e ela deu de ombros, mais o Jason respondeu por ela

- É nossa prima

- O que? Quer dizer que você fez safadeza com sua prima aqui também? - ok ai já era demais, não que nós duas estivéssemos fazendo safadeza, mais ai com a prima, foi a gota d'água.

- Na verdade foi no meu quarto - o Jason estava sendo o pior cúmplice de todos os tempos.

- Garoto, será que você pode fechar o bico e sair daqui?

- Desculpe, eu só vim ver se você já estava melhor, mais to vendo que o Charlie está de volta. - falou dando uma piscadela

- Idiota - Dianna falou jogando uma almofada nele que saiu e fechou a porta antes de ser atingido. E eu continuei olhando pra ela incrédula - olha se serve de consolo, nós éramos pré-adolescentes.

- aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?

- Não... Só beijos e uns amassos, só. Nós estávamos experimentando ta. Ela até já é casada e tem um filho que eu sou madrinha.

- Ok! Vou acreditar em você - falei pegando uma panqueca que estava esquecida em cima da cama. Ela continuou me olhando comum sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

- Você fica tão fofa com ciúmes

- O que te leva a crer que eu estou com ciúmes? - falei quase cuspindo o que estava comendo e fazendo bico

- Ai que bico irresistível é esse minha nossa senhora do chá de camomila... Falou me dando um beijo no bico me fazendoeu rir da piada. Mas mais uma vez bateram na porta, ela me deu um ultimo selinho e se ajeitou na cama - entra.

- olá moçoilas - era a Mary - vim ver como estão as panquecas.

- muito gostosa Mary

- É mãe, mais você colocou algum ingrediente novo? Porque eu senti um gosto novo e diferente, tava mil vezes mais gostosa que o mel com framboesa - Di falou olhando pra mim, na mesma hora eu corei porque a Mary também me olhou.

- Não filha, não coloquei nada novo não.

- Há... Mais que era bom era

- Ok... O almoço já está a caminho, Lea o quarto de hospedes já está pronto, o Jason colocou sua mala lá, sinta-se à-vontade aqui, minha casa é sua casa, certo?

- Obrigada Mary é muita gentileza sua.

- Por nada querida, Dianna chegou aqui falando muito bem da sua mãe, que foi muito carinhosa com ela, então não quero fazer menos - nós três rimos e Mary pegou a bandeja que já estava vazia - Lea você é um ótimo antibiótico mesmo, obrigada por a fazer comer.

- Por nada

- Vou levar isso, descanse um pouco antes do almoço, quando estiver pronto venho chamar vocês - falou saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

- Pensei que fossemos dormir no mesmo quarto

- Aqui em casa tem uma política sobre os quartos, na verdade é só no meu e no do Jason

- Sério?

- É, nada de namoradas nos quartos

- Seus pais já sabem sobre nós? - falei mordendo o lábio inferior. E ela falou namorada? Eu sou namorada dela?

Ela me olhou com um olhar tão apaixonado que eu deixei meus pensamentos de lado na mesma hora.

- você acha que eu iria te esconder justo das pessoas que eu mais amo? Eles sabem que eu estou arriada os quatro pneus por uma garota, mais especificamente você. Desde o dia que nos esbarramos no estacionamento da Fox - ela falou dando o melhor sorriso, aquele que me deixa sem palavras. Mais ela falou da política de namoradas e não namorados, isso quer dizer que seus pais sabiam que ela gostava de mulheres também? E tem a questão nós estamos namorando?

- eu sei o que você está pensando, meus pais sabem do Charlie e sabem que eu sou mais apegada a meninas do que meninos e não.

- Não?

- Nós não estamos namorando... Ainda Lea Michele, ainda - falou me abraçando. É Lea Michele nós não estamos namorando o Charlie ainda.

_**Bom espero que tenham gostado, eu não sei se ficou bom a cena quente entre elas, porque não sei e escrever esse tipo de coisa. O próximo capitulo está pronto vou postar daqui pro fim de semana, mais talvez eu seja boazinha e poste no meio da semana. Beijos e comentem preciso saber se estão gostando ou não**_


	9. Família Agron

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 9 – Família Agron

_**Bom pessoal mais um capitulo ai, esse eu achei emocionante e um pouco tenso. Espero que gostem. Que bom que consegui melhorar a escrita, é que é a minha primeira fic então estava meio difícil de entender como fazer, mais agora estou ficando mais ligada nesses detalhes **_

_**Boa Leitura**_

O dia seguiu tranqüilo na hora do almoço, o pai da Di chegou do trabalho, junto com o Jason, eles dois são militares da força aérea americana, o pai é coronel e o Jason é segundo tenente do esquadrão de fumaça. As questões militares a Di não fala mais deu pra perceber que esse é um assunto delicado aqui.

O nome do pai dela é Gabriel Agron, um homem alto loiro e com os olhos azuis como o mar, está no auge dos seus 44 anos. Ele é muito inteligente um intelectual, já lançou até um livro, que escreveu enquanto estava fazendo tratamento de um câncer na próstata. Ele conseguiu vencer o câncer, mais a Di falou que foi uma fase muito complicada pra eles.

Mary Agron é uma mulher muito bonita, a beleza da Di vem dela, mais o intelecto e o gênio vem do pai. Mary tem uma loja virtual que é muito requisitada. Trata-se de venda de peças de crochê, tricô, toalhas bordadas e etc. Ela me mostrou o site e é muito interativo, e as peças são realmente muito boas, ela produz com umas amigas e sócias. Já chegaram até a vender para outros estados.

O Jason Agron é um rapaz muito charmoso, sarado e muito gato, a Di que não me escute e nem leia meus pensamentos, ele é o tipo de homem que qualquer sogra pediu a Deus. Ele disse que entrou na força aérea só por causa do filme top gun, pra poder andar com os óculos Ray bam e o capacete com unidade respiratória, me diverti horrores com essa história.

Por ultimo e não menos importante, muito pelo contrario a mais importante de todos. Dianna Agron, me lady, a garota dos meus sonhos. Ela é simplesmente linda, maravilhosa, cheirosa e gostosa "ô pensamento perverso me veio agora". O sorriso dela é perfeito, o queixo dá vontade de morder só por causa daquela covinha que se forma quando ela sorri envergonhada. Os olhos OMG, eu me perco neles, fico tão feliz de poder olhá-la e me ver no reflexo. E ela não faz idéia de como minhas pernas ficam quando eles estão dilatados olhando pra mim, às vezes fico até constrangida quando isso acontece quando estamos com os outros gleeks, pois eles só se dilatam pra mim. Falo isso porque eu sei que é verdade, ela sabe e eles também sabem. A Naya me falou uma vez que a Hemo às vezes olhava pra ela assim também e que esse olhar era de luxúria, e o pior é que é verdade, digo isso porque os olhos da Di se dilataram hoje quando ela estava no meio das minhas pernas pouco antes de eu empurrá-la no chão. Acho que não me esqueci de nada não... Há que coisa feia Sarfati, esquecer do mais importante... Aquela boca. Eu fico com calor só de falar da boca, imagina se eu fosse falar do corpo da Di? É por isso que vou pular essa parte, quando eu fizer uma excursão e o conhecer melhor eu falo a respeito. Mais voltando pra boca, ufa, ela é simplesmente linda, perfeita, suculenta, ou seja, minha perdição, a língua faz juz a perfeição da boca.

Os Agron são educados, gentis e divertidos, cada um do seu jeito. Olhando a convivência deles de onde eu estou agora, chega a ser esquisito, digo o modo

Como eles interagem entre si. A Dianna, por exemplo, é uma graça, ou melhor, palhaça, mais quando o pai está perto ela fica desconfortável e séria. E com ele acontece a mesma coisa. Ainda não descobri o porquê, mais já virou questão de honra descobrir.

Todos já tinham se recolhido, menos eu e a Di, estávamos sentadas no alpendre da casa em um grande sofá acolchoado e macio. A Di tava com as pernas na mesinha de centro e eu com as minhas pernas sobre as dela. Nós estávamos em silêncio apenas nos olhando, até eu quebrar o silêncio.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode

- Por que você fica tão diferente quando seu pai ta perto? - ela desviou o olha e eu fiquei nervosa - se não quiser falar eu enten...

- Tudo bem eu acho que você merece. Eu fico estranha com ele porque cansei de ser um erro na vida dele.

- Como assim? - ela se levantou e estendeu a mão pra mim

- Vem comigo

Nos entramos na casa e a Di pegou um chaveiro cheio de Chávez e abriu uma porta eu deduzi que era a do sótão, porque nos descemos uma escada bem de vagar pois estava escuro. Então ela parou no ultimo degrau e disse.

- Sabe qual seria o meu nome se eu fosse um menino? - eu sorri e a abracei por trás.

- Eu acho que sim

Então ela acendeu as luzes, e eu quase cai com o que eu vi. Era um quarto de bebê todo azul, com todos os móveis montados e devidamente arrumados. Tinha um berço lindo de madeira e do lado uma cadeira do papai. Na parede em cima do berço tinha um letreiro onde dizia "Charlie Agron filho amado e futuro aviado". Eu andei todo o espaço do quarto, percorri meus dedos pelos móveis e olhei pra Di, que estava no mesmo degrau, com um olhar triste e melancólico que eu nunca tinha visto.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso.

- Quando minha mãe estava grávida de mim o médico dela disse que era um menino. As ultra sono grafias, mostravam um menino. Então eles compraram tudo que um bebê do sexo masculino precisaria. Escolheram um nome, compraram móveis, fizeram mil e um planos para um filho varão - ela falou sem animo algum, se sentando no degrau, eu me sentei em um banquinho que tinha do lado da estante de brinquedos, que tinha várias miniaturas de avião - mais no dia do parto todos se surpreenderam, com uma filha mulher, meu pai estava assistindo o parto, e quando o médico foi mostrar pra ele o seu filho amado, ele desmaiou por ver que era uma menina - eu não conseguia falar nada, a Di estava arrasada, como se estivesse tendo uma visão da própria vida ali agora - três anos se passaram e o Jason nasceu, eu sempre tentava ser uma boa filha, fazer as coisas direito, mais nada adiantava, ele era sempre o preferido. Quando eu tinha 13 anos e o Jason 10, ele mexeu no material de um projeto da base aérea que meu pai tinha trazido pra casa, quando ele viu o estrago veio direto pra mim, e me culpou por isso, o Jason assumiu a culpa, disse que tinha sido ele, mais meu pai não quis ouvir e me pôs de castigo por três meses, três meses Lea, de manhã eu ia pra escola a tarde fazia minha lição de casa enquanto meu irmão brincava na rua com os amigos, e a noite eu ficava sozinha no meu quarto, sem poder nem ao menos ficar na presença deles. Eu ficava sozinha chorando, enquanto eles gargalhavam vendo TV. Essa foi a minha rotina por três meses e eu só tinha 13 anos - a Di já estava chorando e eu também, me levantei e fui sentar do lado dela na escada - mais eu era uma criança e perdoei meu pai, mais ele continuava do mesmo jeito. Levava o Jason pra jogos de futebol, acampar, sair com os amigos dele e até na base aérea, e eu era louca pra ir lá, mais eu nunca fui o máximo que vi foram fotos deles lá. Quando tava perto de completar dezoito anos, resolvi me alistar, pra fazer uma surpresa pra ele, e peguei escondidas as chavez daqui, pra ver se achava um panfleto ou qualquer coisa que me ajudasse a descobrir como entrar porque ele não conversava sobre isso comigo era só com o Jason ou a mamãe. E como ele costumava passar horas aqui eu pensei que fosse encontrar isso. Mais ao invés de encontrar um folheto eu encontrei isso aqui - falou apontando ao redor - um verdadeiro altar pra alguém que nunca nasceu que nunca existiu...

- Isso não é verdade, você ta aqui...

- Mais eu não tenho a droga de um pênis

- A questão aqui não é isso Dianna

- É exatamente isso sim Lea, você não viu hoje o jeito que ele me trata e trata o Jason? Foi assim a minha vida toda. Quando eu entrei aqui fiquei encantada, eu não sabia o que era então fiquei olhando. Quando ele chegou em casa que viu a porta aberta desceu fumaçando de raiva, e saiu me puxando pra fora quase me batendo, e só não bateu porque o Jason e a mamãe se meteram na frente. Naquele dia ele jogou toda essa história na minha cara, e mais uma vez me colocou de castigo. Eu passei o meu aniversário de 18 anos dentro daquele quarto... - ela fez uma pausa me observando - no dia do meu aniversário eu fiz minha mochila e fugi com um dinheiro que eu tinha economizado, da minha mesada. Deixei um bilhete pra minha mãe e pro meu irmão dizendo que assim que pudesse entraria em contato com eles e disse pra não irem atrás de mim. Assim eles fizeram, fui pra Los Angeles, arrumei um emprego numa lanchonete, até que um dia tinha um olheiro e ele me chamou pra ser modelo, eu fui depois fiz testes pra TV e consegui hoje eu participo de uma das series mais promissoras da TV americana, e eu consegui isso tudo sem a ajuda dele. Quando eu fiz 20 anos vim visitar minha mãe e o Jason, ela me pediu pra voltar pra casa, e eu voltei mais agora só venho aqui como visita. Minha relação com ele ficou como a de dois estranhos sob o mesmo teto, nem o chamar de pai na frente dele eu consigo mais. - ela olhou para o letreiro e me olhou de novo - eu tenho culpa de ser um erro pra ele, tenho Lea?

- Você nunca foi um erro pra mim Dianna - eu nem precisei responder, o próprio pai dela fez isso. Viramos-nos rapidamente para olhar pra ele, que estava sentado no sétimo degrau olhando pra nós duas, com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas.

- Desde onde você escutou? - a Di perguntou se levantando

- Digamos que já faz um bom tempo... A Di desviou os olhos pro chão e ele desceu o restante da escada - sua mãe me mandou dar fim a isso tudo depois que o Jason tinha nascido, e eu não consegui... Nem dar pra ele eu não conseguiu, não coloquei o nome dele de Charlie, porque não seria a mesma coisa.

- Porque ta me falando isso tudo agora?

- Porque só agora eu estou vendo o mal que te causei... Você foi e nunca vai ser um erro pra mim filha. O meu erro foi ter construído esse altar, ter te tratado mal, mais o meu maior erro foi ter deixado você de lado. Você pode não ser o Charlie meu primogênito, meu filho varão, mais você é a Dianna minha primogênita, minha filha amada, minha princesinha - ele falou secando as lagrimas, a Di chorava feito bebê e eu tentava me segurar por nós duas - eu sei que não tenho direito, mais eu te peço perdão aqui, agora de joelhos - ele se ajoelhou na frente da Dianna - eu te amo filha e sempre vou amar. Você pode nunca me perdoar, e eu confesso que mereço isso, mais me deixa recuperar o tempo perdido, me deixaeu ser seu pai querido, me deixa ser seu herói, me perdoa filha eu te amo muito... - ele não agüentou continuar falando porque o soluço não parava, ele estava praticamente deitado nos pés da Di. Ela olhou pra mim que estava abraçando ela de lado e beijou minha bochecha, pedindo pra eu solta-lá, e eu soltei com uma dor no coração tão forte que pensei que fosse morrer. Ela se abaixou e pegou nos ombros do pai puxando ele e se ajoelhando de frente pra ele, e o abraçando forte. Eu já não agüentava mais e comecei a chorar.

- Eu também te amo pai... Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por esse abraço.

- Me perdoa filha...

- Perdôo, perdôo sim

Eles ficaram ali abraçados por um bom tempo até nós escutarmos um barulho de chinelos era a mãe da Di e o Jason descendo as escadas. Quando Mary viu a cena deles dois abraçados começou a chorar e agarrou o Jason pelo pescoço, eu não agüentei e gargalhei, os dois se separaram e a Di veio me abraçar, um abraço confortável e cheio de significados. Surrando baixinho que estava tudo bem e um obrigado. Então o Jason disse.

- Meu Deus o drama da Rachel Berry é contagioso

Ninguém agüentou e começou a rir da cara de sério que ele fez pra dizer isso. Gabriel veio até mim e me abraçou.

- Obrigada Lea, por estar aqui perto dela, você fez ela se abrir como ela nunca fez com ninguém. - eu fiquei vermelha e os outros gargalharam. Ele olhou pra Dianna e disse.

- Amanhã eu vou tirar o dia de folga, nós vamos fazer uma grande festa pra comemorar a nossa união filha, vamos chamar toda a família, e...

- E?

- Eu vou me desfazer disso tudo - falou apontando pro quarto

- Eu posso ficar com o letreiro e as miniaturas de avião?

- Claro minha filha, afinal é tudo seu mesmo.

- Obrigado

- Por nada.

Bom depois de todas as emoções que nós vivemos nessa noite ninguém quis mais ir dormir. A Dianna engatou uma conversa com o pai e o irmão eu e Mary ficamos conversando e olhando eles três conversando animadamente. Por volta das 03h00min horas da manhã todos fomos nos deitar. Eu estava muito bem confortável na minha cama do quarto de hospedes quando sinto a cama baixar e duas mãos enlaçarem minha cintura me puxando pra trás. Sorri enquanto ela pincelava o nariz na minha nuca.

- O que ouve com a política de nada de namoradas dentro dos quartos?

- isso só vale pro meu quarto e o quarto do Jason. Eles nunca disseram nada sobre o quarto de hospedes.

- você não presta Charlie

- oyee

Há e antes que vocês pensem coisa errada, nós apenas dormimos daquele jeito feito uma concha perfeita e com um encaixe que nunca ouvi falar que existisse igual.

_**História complicada essa de pai e filha né? Eu tive essa idéia por base de mim mesma, todo mundo achava que eu ia ser um menino, mais na hora do parto, surpresa, aqui estou eu. Mais é claro que eu coloquei mais drama nessa história, tipo o quarto do Charlie e a rejeição do pai. Comigo o meu pai só foi embora quando eu tinha 1 ano e não voltou mais. Porem com a Di ela passou a vida toda sendo rejeitada de todas as formas possíveis. Acho isso mais cruel né?**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado até o próximo que vai ser lindo.**_


	10. Quer namorar comigo?

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 10 – Quer namorar comigo?

_**Bom galerinha do barulho, ai está mais um capitulo pra vocês. Ele em particular eu achei lindo e extremamente romântico. Espero que gostem, ele foi para aliviar um pouco a tensão do anterior.**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

Acordei no outro dia com a sensação mais maravilhosa que existe na vida, os braços brancos e magros rodeavam minha cintura e leves beijos eram depositados nas minhas costas, na parte exposta. Os beijos iam subindo desde o meu ombro até minha clavícula fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse, ela percebeu e sorriu com a boca colada na minha pele.

- Você adora fazer isso né Charlie?

- O que? - pergunta se fazendo de inocente

- Com que eu me arrepie com o seu toque, e fique extremamente envergonhada por estar deliberadamente descabelada.

- Eu acho você descabelada a coisa mais linda que já vi, é por isso que adoro te ver acordar todos os dias

- Não existe nada mais lindo em mim do que eu descabelada?

- Talvez exista outra mais isso eu só vou descobrir quando nós fizermos amor

É o Charlie acordou cedo e de bom humor. Já me fez corar duas vezes em menos de dois minutos. Com esse comentário afundei minha cabeça na almofada e ela gargalhou. Levantei minha mão e joguei um travesseiro nela que riu ainda mais. Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando, eu me virei pra ela e perguntei mordendo o lábio.

- Você quer fazer amor comigo? - ela sorriu do jeito mais amoroso possível e se aproximou de mim. Beijou a ponta do meu nariz e depois a minha boca, mais foi só um selinho, e respondeu.

- Quero, eu quero muito fazer amor com você Lea - ela deu uma pausa acariciou a minha bochecha e perguntou - e você? Quer fazer amor comigo?

- É tudo que eu mais quero - ela sorriu e ficamos ali um tempo nos olhando feito duas bobas apaixonadas então eu continuei - ninguém nunca me disse isso, que queria fazer amor comigo. Sempre foi sexo.

- Você já fez amor com alguém Lea?

- Eu não me lembro, se é que um dia eu já fiz - ela deu um largo sorriso que me deixou sem entender porque tanta felicidade por eu dizer isso.

- Fico muito feliz em saber disso, porque nós vamos fazer amor todos os dias pelo resto das nossas vidas, mesmo quando ficarmos velhinhas e não nos agüentarmos de pé, iremos fazer amor, não importa onde, quando, que horas ou se nós estivermos brigadas ou emburradas uma com a outra, nada vai importar, e se alguém se meter entre nos... Eu tenho pena do sujeito ou sujeita, pois nem assim vamos parar de fazer amor. Pelo resto das nossas vidas, a partir do momento que nós nos entregarmos uma a outra, isso vai continuar pra sempre - ela terminou acariciando o meu rosto e passando os dedos pelos meus lábios.

- Isso me soou quase como um pedido de casamento - ela sorriu ainda mais e se levantou da cama, foi até seu robe que estava jogado na cadeira e pegou alguma coisa, voltou pra cama ficando dessa vez de joelhos e me fazendo ficar do mesmo modo de frente pra ela, então me entregou uma caixinha de veludo preta - o que é isso?

- Abre! - falou sorrindo e eu abri. Quase não acreditei no que tinha dentro

- Uma linha de nylon? - perguntei com a testa franzida

- Essa não é uma linha de nylon qualquer - ela falou pegando a linha da minha mão - o nylon é um material resistente, ele serve pra fazer coisas duradouras como os suéteres da Rachel Berry - há Dianna Agron se isso for alguma brincadeira você me paga. Ela agora pegou a minha mão direita e amarrou a linha no meu dedo anelar - ou seja, coisas resistentes, que pode passar o tempo que for mais ele nunca quebra, rasgam. Pode ficar fora de moda, envelhecer, porque faz parte da vida envelhecer, mais ele nunca perde a resistência - ela foi puxando o restante da linha pra perto dela - e é assim que eu quero que a nossa relação seja Lea, forte, resistente e duradoura - ela falou tudo olhando no fundo dos meus olhos, com tanta intensidade que achei que ia morrer com tanto amor que ali encontrei. Então um objeto prateado veio deslizando pela linha de nylon e se encaixou perfeitamente no meu dedo. Eu não contive a emoção e uma lágrima desse dos meus olhos. Era um lindo anel de ouro branco com uma linda e solitária pedra de diamante bem no centro - isso não é um pedido de casamento... Ainda, mais é a promessa de tudo que eu disse agora pouco, sobre o nosso futuro. Essa é a única certeza que eu tenho pra o meu futuro, que eu quero que você esteja nele também. E um dia eu vou te pedir em casamento e espero humildemente que você aceite. Mais hoje, só nos duas aqui eu estou te pedindo em namoro Lea Michele, você aceita ser o meu porto seguro?

Ela falou tudo isso com tanta firmeza que eu quase peço pra ela responder por mim, porque me faltavam palavras e as lágrimas também não ajudavam. Mais eu tinha que responder. Balancei minha cabeça freneticamente pra cima e pra baixo, a abracei forte e respondi.

- Sim, sim, sim mil vezes sim... É claro que eu aceito namorar com você - dei milhares de beijos nela que acabou caindo pra trás na cama, e gargalhava porque meus beijos estavam fazendo cócegas nela. Quando finalmente nos acalmamos. Deitamos uma de frente para a outra, não muito distantes pois nossos narizes estavam se tocando. Ela ficou com o braço direito por baixo do meu pescoço e eu com o esquerdo descansando na sua cintura, nos olhamos com muito amor, carinho e paixão.

- Você vai ter muito trabalho - falei sorrindo e ela ficou sem entender

- Pra que?

- Pra fazer um pedido de casamento mais lindo que esse - ela gargalhou e disse

- Já estou trabalhando nesse plano infalível - ela sorriu sacana e eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas

- Há é?

- É sim

- Convencida!

- Convencida mais você me ama mesmo assim

- É verdade - falei mais pra mim do que pra ela

- O quê que é verdade? - a encarei, e pela primeira vez declarei meus sentimentos por ela

- Que eu te amo

- Eu também amo você - ela falou com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, e eu a beijei, um beijo doce e salgado ao mesmo tempo, devido as lágrimas. Ela me puxou mais pra perto, como se quisesse nos colar com cola super Bon der. Eu coloquei uma perna entre as dela e fui subindo bem devagar. O meu joelho tocou o centro dela que gemeu dentro da minha boca. Aquilo foi minha deixa, repeti o movimento subindo em cima dela, que na mesma hora apertou minha bunda. Ai foi minha vez de gemer perto do seu ouvido, ela ficou extasiada e começou a me puxar pra cima e pra baixo fazendo movimentos de vai e vem com meu joelho. Sua coxa estava friccionando a minha intimidade, esse gesto tanto dava prazer a ela quanto a mim. Era um roçado de pele com pele. Minha calcinha já estava parecendo uma banheira de tão molhada que estava e eu também podia sentir o quão úmida a Di estava.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto eu quero fazer amor com você agora Di - falei no seu ouvido, mais ao invés de ela tirar minha roupa e me levar a loucura ela simplesmente desacelerou, me falando.

- Eu também quero muito Lea, mais faltam 10... - a interrompi invadindo sua boca com minha língua, afoita e ansiosa. Ela soltou um gemido alto e inverteu as posições, me prendendo totalmente entre ela e a cama.

- 10 o quê? - falei quando ela desceu o beijo pelo meu pescoço

- Agora são 3,2,1... – toc, toc na porta - pra isso - ela falou sorrindo e muito ofegante

- Lea o café está pronto estamos esperando você lá em baixo

Era a mãe da Di, coloquei minha mão tampando a boca da Dianna pra ela não falar nada. Não queria que a minha sogra pensasse que na primeira oportunidade que eu tenho quebro uma regra dentro da casa dela, ainda por cima com a filha dela. A loira deitada entre as minhas perna começa a rir e eu tenho quase certeza que a mãe dela pode ouvir. Ai me deus estou ferrada.

- Dianna também estamos esperando por você, o pessoal chegou e estão esperando pro café

- Já estamos indo mãe - pronto agora sim eu estou ferrada, a olho com espanto

e ela apenas dá de ombros. Escondo minha cabeça na almofada e a Di começa a beijar o meu braço desde o pulso até o ombro - acho melhor nós decermos logo, você não vai querer que sua sogra fique achando que estamos fazendo coisas erradas não é?

Imediatamente eu a joguei pro lado, por que ainda estava por cima de mim, e fui pro banheiro, precisava de um banho gelado, fechei a porta do banheiro, mais só pra em seguida abrir de novo, voltei pro quarto e subi na cama, dei um selinho na Di que ainda estava do mesmo jeito que eu deixei, apenas movimentando os olhos que me perseguiam pelo quarto, com as sobrancelha erguidas, e voltei pro banheiro fechando a porta mais uma vez. Fiz tudo isso o mais rápido que eu pude pra evitar a pressão entra as minhas pernas e também sem dizer uma nada, porque corria o risco de sair um gemido em vez de uma palavra. Quando eu já estava relaxada embaixo da ducha gelada ouço a voz que imediatamente fez voltar tudo o que eu sentia minutos atrás.

- vou pro meu quarto tomar banho, te espero lá embaixo Lea, linda, meu amor - ela falou e saiu gargalhando do quarto, safada. Dianna Agron que me aguarde que vai ter volta.

Quando estava na escada descendo para o café, pude ouvir as gargalhadas da família Agron. Eles estavam empolgados com as histórias de quando eram crianças. Cheguei ao portal da cozinha e todos olharam pra mim sorrindo, a Dianna que estava de costas pra onde eu estava se levantou e veio até mim, me deu um beijo a bochecha e entrelaçou os nossos dedos me puxando pra sentar na cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Eu desejei um bom dia envergonhado e todos retribuíram o gesto. Então a Di falou.

- Família, essa é a Lea Michele... A futura mãe dos meus filhos

- Dianna! - a bronqueei, mais ela só gargalhava com o resto da família e eu procurava um buraco pra me enterrar.

- Ué eu não estou mentindo

- O Charlie aqui é fogo mesmo, não deixa uma passar - O Jason comentou e eu fiquei ainda mais vermelha

- Ta bom meninos vamos deixar a Lea em paz, ela já está quase roxa - Mary falou e eu agradeci com um aceno de cabeça. Ainda bem que ela não ficou chateada por hoje mais cedo. A Dianna me apresentou a família toda, inclusive aquela Carminha. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita e simpática, tinha o corpo muito bonito.

- Então Lea você também é atriz? - o avô da Di perguntou.

- Sim, sou atriz também... Na verdade nós duas trabalhamos juntas - olhei pra loira ao meu lado e ela apenas sorriu.

- Ela é a Rachel Berry vovô e a Dianna é a Quinn. Lembra que nós assistimos. - a tal Carminha se pronunciou

- Oh! Sim me lembro bem.

No café também estavam duas tias e um tio, o resto da família só chegaria mais tarde para o almoço.

Quando terminamos o café as tias e a Mary foram preparar o almoço e eu me ofereci para ajudar, como boa cozinheira. A Dianna foi praticamente expulsa da cozinha a ponta pés, pela mãe, ela me deu um selinho e foi se juntar aos homens Agron, que estavam desmontando os móveis do quarto do Charlie. A tal Carminha também estava lá, mais era pra ficar de olho no avô que já é idoso. Isso eu confesso que me deixou com ciúmes, Mary percebeu e mandou eu ficar tranqüila, e disse que ela é moça direita. Mais mesmo assim é melhor manter um olho no gato e o outro no peixe. Na cozinha com as mulheres Agron eu me diverti bastante, elas pararam um tempo para olhar meu lindo anel, e eu como boba apaixonada contei os detalhes do pedido, claro que não contei o que aconteceu depois, acho que elas não iriam querer saber. Nessa hora flagrei a Di espionando com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, mais assim que percebeu que eu tinha visto, logo tratou de disfarçar, tentando se esconder, mais acabou se atrapalhando e derrubando uma mesinha cheia de panelas, que se espalharam todas pelo chão. Todas as mulheres ali gargalharam inclusive eu. Me aproximei e dei um beijo de tirar o fôlego nela e em mim, só nos separamos com um ataque de tosse conjunto que deu nas outras três mulheres que nos faziam companhia. Mais uma vez a Di foi expulsa da cozinha, só que dessa vez por mim, se não eu não me concentraria em mais nada.

Pouco antes do almoço o resto da família chegou, o marido e o filho da Carminha também só assim fiquei mais aliviada, o almoço foi animado a Dianna contou a todo mundo que nós estávamos oficialmente namorando. O avô dela perguntou se nós fazíamos sexo, nessa hora eu quase morro engasgada com uma folha de alface, a Dianna riu tanto que não teve condições de responder, pra minha sorte dona Mary mais uma vez me salvou e mudou de assunto.

No fim da tarde todos já estavam indo embora, eu estava na porta da cozinha que da acesso ao quintal, olhando a Dianna correr feito louca atrás do afilhado, um moreninho lindo, pele morena mais os olhos claros, herdou um pouco de cada um dos pais. Depois de tanto correr atrás dele ela finalmente o pega e dá um baita abraço.

- Peguei você moleque

- Assim não vale tia Di - de longe ela me vê e cochicha alguma coisa no ouvido do Ben, é o nome dele é Benjamim. Ele se despede dela e vem na minha direção, ele para de frente pra mim e me faz agachar, me abraça forte e diz

- Tchau tia Lea... - vai caminhando para dentro da cozinha mais para na metade do caminho e olha pra mim de novo - Há, a tia Di disse que ta com você - ele tocou no meu braço e sai correndo, eu olho pra ela que está sorrindo e digo.

- Que coisa feia Charlie, usar uma criança pra me pegar.

- É tia Lea ta com você, agora vai ter que correr muito pra pegar o Charlie AQUI...

Antes que ela terminasse de dizer eu já estava correndo atrás dela. Parecíamos duas crianças correndo feito loucas pelo quintal, depois de muito correr consegui chegar perto dela e simplesmente me joguei nas suas costas, como um jogador de futebol americano. Nós caímos na grama gargalhando, me joguei pro lado saindo de cima dela, para que pudesse se virar, quando o fez me puxou pra perto me abraçando, eu descansei minha cabeça no ombro dela, que envolveu seus braços na minha cintura, ficamos ali em silencio, olhando a lua cheia e amarelada aparecendo. Até eu me virar para olhar nos seus olhos cheios de ternura.

- Vem comigo pra Nova York, passar o ano novo lá - ela apenas assente com a cabeça e me abraça mais forte. Depois de mais um tempinho o Gabriel nos chamou pra dentro porque já estava fazendo frio e a Dianna não tinha se recuperado totalmente do resfriado. Eu fui pro meu quarto tomar banho e aproveitei pra ligar pro Jonh. No segundo toque ela já atende.

- Lea Michele Sarfati, como você ousa ir embora de Nova York sem se despedir de mim? - sorrio com o falso mau humor do John e respondo.

- Boa noite pra você também John, eu estou muito bem obrigado por perguntar.

- Sem gracinhas Michele

- Nossa você pareceu meu pai agora

- Ha, Ha, me fala, já me trocou por essa loira linda foi?

- Desculpa é que eu prefiro as loiras mesmo - rimos juntos

- E a que devo a honra da ligação? Sua loira te dispensou foi?

- Não senhor, muito pelo contrario, ela me fisgou com o pedido de namoro mais lindo que já vi na vida

- UAU! Deve ter sido mesmo porque você não se impressiona tão fácil assim

- Você não faz idéia. - suspiro mais volto pro foco da ligação - mais antes de eu te contar como foi preciso te pedir um favorzão.

- Fala docinho, se estiver a meu alcance eu faço se não estiver eu também faço. - era nessas horas que eu mais amava o John, ele era o meu braço direito e o esquerdo também, o melhor amigo que eu podia ter, e se ele não fosse gay nós já teríamos nos casado.

-?

- ele ficou em silêncio um tempinho

- Certo Lea respira comigo e fala de novo vai, respira, inspira, respira, inspi...

- Você poderia me emprestar seu apartamento no ano novo pra eu passar a noite com a Dianna?

- Atáaaa - depois disso ele caiu numa gargalhada incontrolável. Eu enterrei minha cabeça nas mão e afastei o telefone do ouvido. Quando ele consegui se controlar ele gritou pra eu por o fone de volta na orelha.

- Acabou o show? - falei em tom de ironia

- Desculpe meu amor é que você nunca foi assim pra falar de sexo

- E quem disse que eu to falando de sexo?

- Nós dois sabemos que você não quer meu apartamento pra passar a noite olhando uma pra cara da outra. E como eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão, não preciso nem olhar pra sua cara pra saber que vocês ainda não transaram.

- Ta bom eu já entendi... - é verdade esse menino me conhece mais do que eu mesma - não foi por falta de vontade é que... Lá em casa não deu tempo e aqui tem política das namoradas nos quartos. A Di até fugiu ontem de noite pro quarto de hospedes mais eu tenho certeza que ela não iria desobedecer a uma regra aqui.

- Ela quer fazer sexo com você?

- Não

- O quê?

- Ela quer fazer amor comigo, pro resto da vida - falei feito uma boba apaixonada

- Ta bom, é claro que eu empresto, quando vocês vem?

- Não sei... Amanhã ou depois

- Ok, vou chamar a faxineira pra ela dar uma geral e deixar tudo bem organizado pra vocês. Eu não vou passar o ano novo aqui não, estou indo com um bofe pra o Brasil passar em Copacabana.

- Como você não me diz uma coisa dessas seu pentelho?

- Eu teria dito se você não tivesse evaporado da face da terra né?

- Quer dizer que não vamos nos ver mais? - falei fazendo bico, na mesma hora que a Di entrou no quarto, ela sorriu e se aproximou me dando um beijo, e dizendo bem baixinho, ai que bico lindo minha nossa senhora do chá de camomila. Eu gargalhei e o John perguntou qual a graça.

- É a Dianna que entrou aqui fazendo palhaçada - olhei pra ela e disse que era o John, coloquei no viva voz

- Ei John, estamos indo passar o ano novo com você.

- Oh lady di eu sinto muito informar que vou viajar pra outro pais.

- Nossa vai ser uma pena. Fica pra próxima então

- Com certeza. Meninas eu tenho que ir fazer minhas malas, beijinhos as duas e juízo. Lea depois me liga pra combinarmos as coordenadas do ano novo ok! - Di olha pra mim com a sobrancelha erguida e eu dou de ombros.

- Ta bom amore - desliguei e ela continuava com a infame sobrancelha em pé - o que foi?

- Amore é?

- Você sabe que ele é gay não sabe?

- É eu sei... Mais já ouvi varias historias de pessoas se tornavam hetero por causa de alguém como você então...

- É impressão minha ou você está com ciúmes do John?

- Não é ciúmes... Eu só estava seguindo as estatísticas do mundo hoje em dia... Se eu fosse um homem gay eu não pensaria duas vezes em Me tornar hetero por você sabe? - ai que fofo, cada vez que ela falava mais vermelhinha e perdida ela ficava - não que eu este...

Não deixei ela terminar, só dei um beijo calmo e cheio de amor, para mostrar o que eu estava sentindo com esse ciúminhi bobo. Ela sorriu e me puxou pra sentar no colo dela.

- O que agente tava falando mesmo? - eu pergunto distribuindo selinhos por todo o rosto dela.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia.

Ficamos um bom tempo namorando, mais sem tornar nada quente porque era quase na hora do jantar e viriam nos atrapalhar de novo. Então ficamos só no carinho. Mais ela que me aguarde, nosso ano novo promete, ou eu não me chamo Lea Michele Sarfati.

_**Tchan, Tchan, Tchan... Tchan! O que será que vem por aí? Alguém tem um palpite? Não? Apostas? Dou-lhe uma dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe três?... Certo isso foi sem graça. Desde já agradeço os reviews, eles são muito importantes pra mim. Vi que surgiram novos leitores, obrigada também. **_


	11. Oh Charlie!

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 11 – Oh Charlie

_**hello how are?**_

_**Bom galerinha do barulho, esse foi o capitulo mais difícil que escrevi e acho que o mais longo também. Quero pedir desculpas por não ter postado no meio da semana como eu sempre faço, mais é que eu realmente travei um pouco com essa cena. Mais para compensar o capitulo está grande. Desde já vou avisar que não sei escrever essas cenas calientes. Mais tentei o máximo que pude.**_

_**Obrigada pelos reviews eles são muito importantes. Nesse capitulo se quiserem podem escutar uma musica da Adele - SOMEONE LIKE YOU**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

Planejar um encontro romântico com sua namorada, escondido dela é a coisa mais difícil que existe no mundo. Eu não consigo falar com o John direito, porque ela sempre está por perto, já tentei me esconder mais não deu muito certo, porque o Jason achou que eu realmente estivesse brincando de esconde, esconde. Mais agora me veio a idéia de ir no shopping, lá eu poderia fala abertamente com o meu melhor amigo sobre a minha noite com a Di. Mais eis que surge o problema, eu não faço idéia de pra que lado fique esse bendito shopping, logo ia precisar de ajuda. Pensei em chamar minha sogra, mais eu ia ter que contar o que pretendo fazer com a filha dela no ano novo. Não mesmo. O Gabriel nem pensar. Então só sobra o Jason. A ele eu podia até falar mais só por auto, que tenho certeza vai entender.

- Ei garoto - falo sussurrando, ele esta sentado na varanda estudando

- Porque você está sussurrando?

- Porque a Di não pode escutar e eu preciso da sua ajuda

- Ok, o que posso fazer por sua senhoria?

- Podemos ir no shopping? Ela realmente não pode escutar

- Claro... Vou me trocar e já desço

- Vou avisar sua irmã

Fui pro quarto da Di, ela estava "arrumando a mala" pois de Nova York nós iríamos direto pra Los Angeles. Fiquei observando ela que estava encarando a mala e coçando a cabeça.

Como se estivesse esquecendo de algo. Ela estava completamente perdida a mala não tinha uma roupa dobrada, estavam todas feito bolo. Depois de um tempo encarando a bagunça que fizera ela notou minha presença e sorriu.

- Hey estranha

- Estranha é você que não sabe organizar uma mala.

- Ei isso aqui ta difícil viu. Esta achando que é fácil arrumar tudo isso sozinha? - ela falou tentando parecer brava, mais tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios - bem que você podia me ajudar... Ai quem sabe depois nós podemos testar as molas da cama.

- Eu adoraria Charlie, mais combinei de sair com o outro Agron - quando eu falei isso ela estancou no meio do quarto com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Pra onde vão? - eu reviro meus olhos e vou na sua direção, pego meu dedo indicador e abaixo a sobrancelha dela.

- No shopping, eu vou comprar uns presentes para seus pais

- Então eu também vou, aproveito e compro um para os seus...

- NÃO - essa parte eu praticamente cuspi na cara dela

- E porque não Lea Michele Sarfati? Vai fazer alguma coisa que não quer que eu saiba?

- Não amor, é que... Eu estava... Na verdade...

- Desembucha mulher

- 

- Certo, agora volta a fita e repete porque eu não entendi nada.

- Eu quero comprar um para você também, entendeu ou ta difícil? - falei me jogando sentada na cama, ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim

- Hey estranha

- Pensei que já tínhamos passado por esse dialogo

- A fita voltou Lea, estou recomeçando nossa conversa - tem como não se apaixonar por esse Charlie safado?

- Ok! Mais a estranha aqui é você que não sabe nem arrumar uma mala - ela ia falar mais ergui a mão pedindo pra ficar calada - e eu até poderia te ajudar, mais tenho um compromisso agora

- Esta bem, eu não vou perguntar com quem e nem pra onde vai. Só espero que se divirta, fazendo o que for fazer.

Antes de sair do quarto, dei um beijo rápido nela, e quando estava me separando ela me puxou de volta pra ela, simplesmente aprofundando o beijo sem pedir permissão. Soltei um gemido e me agarrei nos seus cabelos. As mãos dela foram pra minha cintura, me puxando mais pra perto, como se isso fosse possível. Nossas línguas, dançavam sensualmente e numa sincronia perfeita. Eu comecei a andar na direção da cama, ela sem se separar de mim jogou a mala nada organizada no chão se sentando na cama e me fazendo sentar no seu colo com uma perna em cada lado do seu quadril, suas mãos que estavam nas minhas costas por baixo da minha blusa foram para as minha coxas, subindo lentamente até entrar em baixo da minha saia chegando a barra da minha calcinha, com isso eu me separei da sua boca e soltei um gemido mudo e arqueei as costas. As coisas estavam cada vez mais quentes e se agente continuar assim, os meus planos para o reveillon não vão dar certo. Então comecei a suplicar mentalmente que o telefone tocasse, porque se isso não acontecer eu não vou conseguir me separar dela. Mais eu acho que pedi de, mais, porque o telefone não tocou, mais alguém entrou numa crise de tossi danada atrás de nós.

- Cof...Cof... Desculpa a porta estava aberta, eu não queria atrapalhar - pra nossa sorte era o Jason. É incrível ele sempre sabe a hora errada de aparecer, menos nesse caso né?

- Tudo bem, eu e a Dianna só estávamos... - olhei pra Di e ela completou

- Arrumando a mala - detalhe a mala estava jogada no chão, mais bagunçada do que antes.

- É deu pra perceber - ele falou com um sorriso maroto, nos duas coramos na hora.

- Ok! Vamos? - falei mudando de assunto

- Vamos

Dei um ultimo selinho nela saímos em direção ao shopping mais próximo. Eu precisava falar com o John sem me preocupar da Dianna escutar. Nos conversamos por mais ou menos uma hora, ele falou que o apartamento já está limpo e cheiroso, e também ja encomendou o que eu mandei. Eu quero que a nossa primeira vez seja inesquecível. Estava tudo pronto por lá mais eu teria que dar uma verificada antes pra ver se faltava alguma coisa. O John vai viajar pro Brasil hoje com o bofe escândalo dele, que não me revelou o nome. Não questionei muito, porque eu já tinha muita coisa na cabeça. Mais não pense ele que eu vou deixar isso passar despercebido.

O Jason foi um amor, ele foi meu motorista, segurança e até fotografo, quando uns fãs vieram pedir autografo. Comprei presentes pra família Agron. Para Mary foi um conjunto de toalhas bordada com linha cintilante. Para o Gabriel foi uma réplica do navio de Perl Rarbor, onde os aviões da Força Aérea pousavam na guerra. O Jason não queria presente, mais foi só ele bobiar que eu comprei um óculos Ray Ban banhado a ouro. Ele quando viu parecia uma criança, saiu pulando de felicidade. Por ultimo o presente da minha lady... Quer dizer os presentes, um pra ela que é um anel lindo muito parecido com o que ela me deu. Pro Charlie foi uma aviãozinho miniatura pra coleção dela e outro pra nós três, que eu pretendo usar amanhã, depois que eu der o anel pra ela.

Depois de duas horas e meia nós voltamos pra casa. Dianna finalmente conseguiu fechar a mala dela com a ajuda da mãe. Entreguei os presentes a todos e no fim da tarde os Agron foram nos deixar no aeroporto. A viajem foi tranqüila, nos conversamos bastante e cochilamos um pouco. Quando pousamos e Nova York, pude sentir o ar úmido e refrescante. Aqui nessa época é maravilhoso. Olhei pra Di e ela já estava com o nariz vermelhinho. Não agüentei e dei um beijinho na ponta do nariz.

Meu pai foi nos buscar, a Dianna ficou um pouco tímida, porque eu falei que eles tinham descoberto sobre o Charlie. Mais logo o meu pai deu um abraço caloroso nela e disse que estava tudo bem. Depois disso o semblante dela mudou completamente, parecia que tinha tirado um peso das costas.

Quando chegamos em casa minha mãe já estava com o jantar na mesa nos esperando.

- Isso ta com um cheiro ótimo mãe - falei dando um beijo na sua bochecha e sentando ao lado do meu pai e de frente pra Dianna

- Esta mesmo, o que é? - Di perguntou se esticando pra ver dentro da panela que estava em cima da mesa.

- É macarrão espaguete com camarão no alho e no olho.

O jantar estava uma delicia, nos comemos, conversamos e brincamos. Quando fomos para a sala, os meus pais se sentaram naquele velho sofá de interrogatório, ai eu já sabia que vinha bronca.

- Quais são suas verdadeiras intenções com a nossa filha Charlie? - meu pai me surpreendeu fazendo essa pergunta.

- As minha intenções coma sua filha são as melhores possíveis. Desde já eu peço desculpas por ter escondido que eu era o Charlie. Talvez eu não estivesse pronta pra assumir pra vocês.

- E o que te fez mudar de idéia em seis dias? - ela sorriu para eles dois que até então estavam sérios, mais retribuíram o sorriso.

- Foi essa linda mulher aqui do meu lado - ela olhou pra mim entrelaçando nossos dedos - ela me fez mudar de idéia com relação a muitas coisas.

- Então vocês estão namorando? - meu pai continuou o interrogatório, minha mãe estava calada, e eu estava começando a ficar com receio de talvez ela ser contra.

- Na verdade eu também vim pra Nova York por isso - nessa hora olhei pra ela mais rápido que uma estrela cadente passa no céu - eu queria pedir a permissão de vocês, Mark e Edith, pra namorar a filha de vocês. Eu sei que estou longe de ser o genro que qualquer pai quer ter. Mais eu posso fazer a Lea feliz... E eu quero fazer isso. Nem que eu tenha que deixar ela livre e sem tela perto de mim. Porque ela estando feliz eu estou feliz.

Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e o meu pai ficou sem mais perguntas depois dessa. Minha mãe não falou nada, apenas se levantou e veio na nossa direção, parou em frente a Dianna e pediu pra ela levantar. Quando ela o fez minha mãe deu um abraço forte na Di sussurrando alguma coisa que eu não entendi o que era, mais deveriam ser coisas boas porque elas estavam rindo. Pelo canto dos olhos eu pude ver meu pai enxugando umas lágrimas com a manga da camisa. Fui até ele e o abracei também. Depois ele abraçou a Di dizendo um bem vinda a família e eu abracei minha mãe agradecendo. Continuamos conversando por mais um tempo, mais eu estava tão cansada de tanto andar no shopping com o Jason que me despedi dos três e fui me deitar. Não muito depois quando eu já estava pegando no sono, senti os braços da Dianna me rodearem e sua cabeça descansar no meu pescoço, me deu um beijo na têmpora esquerda. Eu sorri e me aninhei mais ao seu corpo.

- Tenha bons sonhos amor - ela sussurrou no meu ouvido

- Pode apostar que vou ter - e como vou ter, você que me aguarde Dianna Agron, amanhã a noite é nossa.

No dia seguinte me acordei sedo, pois tinha que ir no apartamento do John olhar como estavam as coisas por lá, me levantei fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível pra não acordá-la, peguei minha roupa e abri a porta, mais ela rangeu um pouco fazendo a loira na minha cama abrir os olhos.

- Onde Vai?

- Vou beber água...continua dormindo que eu já volto - fui até ela e dei um selinho, sai do quarto e ela voltou a dormir.

Eu odeio mentir, ainda mais pra ela, mais é por um bom motivo. Me arrumei e desci, beijei meus pais e peguei uma torrada que tinha acabado de sair da torradeira. Pedi o carro do meu pai emprestado e fui para a casa do John. As chaves ele deixou com o porteiro que já me conhecia. No apartamento estava tudo maravilho, nessa vida eu agradeço tanto por ter um amigo gay. Ele deixou tudo pronto, com direito a flores e tudo. Fiz mais alguns ajustes na decoração, fui ao mercado próximo comprar mais algumas coisas pra fazer o jantar, que eu mesma fiz questão de preparar. Distribui velas por todo o lugar e voltei pra casa orgulhosa de mim mesma. Tudo que fiz demorou uma três horas. Quando voltei, os três já tinham almoçado e estavam conversando, minha mãe lavava a louça e a Di secava. Meu pai assistia um noticiário de esportes. Entrei na cozinha e os três me encararam.

- Então já bebeu água? - senhoras e senhores essa foi a minha namorada

- Sim - olhei para os meus pais e eles estavam segurando o riso.

- Mais foi onde exatamente, na empresa que faz a distribuição de água ou foi direto na fonte? - ela estava séria e com as sobrancelhas erguidas batendo o pé no chão, igualzinho a Rachel Berry.

- Fui beber água no meu copo de estrela que esqueci na casa so John - falei dando um beijo na minha mãe e outro no meu pai indo na direção da Di.

- Pensei que ele tivesse viajado pro Brasil

- Ele foi, mais pediu pra eu ver se a faxineira que ele contratou deixou tudo em ordem.

- Ok! - ela falou fazendo bico

- Ai minha nossa senhora do chá de camomila - disse o que ela costuma dizer quando eu faço bico. Por fim a cozinha caiu na gargalhada.

- Você fica linda com ciúmes minha Rachel Berry particular.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes... Estou? - perguntou aos meus pais.

- Não imagina - falaram ao mesmo tempo e mais uma vez gargalhamos.

O resto do dia passou voando. Já eram sete da noite e eu estava me arrumando no meu quarto. O plano estava começando a entrar em ação. A Dianna foi se arrumar no quarto de hospedes, assim nos iríamos mais rápido. Meu pai coitado já estava pronto no andar de baixo nos apressando de cinco em cinco minutos. Mais também, nós éramos três mulheres super vaidosas pra ficar pronta em uma hora. Me olhei no espelho e gostei o que vi. Estava usando um vestido branco justo, com detalhes bordados de flores vermelhas, um salto alto preto, os cabelos estavam soltos cheios de cachinhos. Por baixo do vestido usava o meu terceiro presente pra Dianna, pra mim e lógico que pro Charlie também. Sai do quarto e a porta do quarto de hospedes estava aberta e não tinha ninguém. Desci as escadas e a encontrei sentada conversando com meu pai. Quando ela me viu se levantou e ficou me olhando como se eu fosse um ser de outro planeta. Ela veio até mim, me deu um selinho e disse.

- Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi na vida.

- A recíproca é verdadeira - ela usava um vestido preto colado no corpo uma sapatilha também preta, e o cabelo estava liso e solto a franja caída para o lado.

- Vamos? Minha mãe apareceu na escada nos chamando. Fomos os quatro pro carro do meu pai e partimos em direção a Times Square. Nos gostávamos de ficar no meio da multidão é mais emocionante. Mais depois sempre íamos para a casa de algum amigo. Quando chegamos a avenida já estava lotada, não tinha espaço pra quase nada. Tenho certeza que se eu tirar meu pé do chão não vou ter mais onde colocar de volta. Graças a Deus ninguém nos reconheceu. Depois de uns quarenta minutos a contagem regressiva começou. Eu corri pro lado da Di e minha mãe para meu pai.

10,09,08...

Olhei pra Dianna no fundo dos olhos e vi um brilho que eu nunca tinha visto antes

07,06,05...

Me virei de frente pra ela colando meu corpo no seu, ela passou a mão direita no meu rosto, automaticamente fechei os olhos.

04,03...

Ela roçou seus lábios nos meus, mais quando fui beija - lá ela se afastou com aquele sorriso charmoso que eu tanto amo, então aconteceu.

02,01 Happy New Year

Ela selou nossos lábios, em um beijo doce e sensual, suas mãos me puxaram pela cintura mais pra perto e as minhas se enroscaram nos seus cabelos. Nossas línguas não brigaram dessa vez, só se encontraram em uma doce degustação de bocas. Só nos separamos quando o ar realmente fez falta. Nos olhamos por um segundo sorrindo então a abracei forte sussurrando no seu ouvido.

- Faz amor comigo

Não foi uma pergunta nem um pedido. Foi apenas uma certeza que eu tinha e ela também. Dianna concordou com a cabeça. A peguei pela mão e fomos nos despedir dos meus pais. Eles iam para uma festa na casa de uns amigos nossos, então não sentiriam muito a nossa falta. Como o apartamento do Jonathan é a duas quadras de onde estávamos, nos fomos caminhando abraçadas. Ela tinha o braço esquerdo no meu ombro e os dedos da minha mão esquerda estavam entrelaçados com os dedos da mão dela. Quando chegamos em frente ao prédio ela me parou.

- Onde estamos?

- Na fonte - falei a puxando pra dentro. No elevador nos encostamos em paredes opostas, nos encarando com sorrisos bobos no rosto. Abri a porta e pedi pra que ela fechar os olhos, a conduzi até o meio da sala e mandei abrir. O lugar estava todo escuro apenas sendo iluminado por pequenas velas aromáticas, o sofá cama estava com um edredom de veludo branco, tinham flores vermelhas espalhadas por todo o ambiente, a mesa de centro estava com a nossa primeira refeição do ano, era Sushi e sashimi. Também tinha saque. Tocava uma musica baixinha no ambiente, foi uma seleção bem apropriada para o momento. Ela percorreu o lugar com os olhos e parou em mim.

- Eu queria que tudo ficasse perfeito, por isso escolhi um lugar tão longe pra beber água.

- Esta tudo perfeito Lea, melhor impossível.

Estendi minha mão pra ela que aceitou na hora. Nos sentamos no chão mesmo, uma bem juntinha da outra. Ela me deu um beijo calmo, e sensual.

- Vamos comer?

O nosso jantar foi cheio de carinho e amor, colocamos comida uma na boca da outra. Uma hora eu me atrapalhei com os palitinhos e derrubei a comida em cima dela, que não agüentou e começou a rir. O sushi estava divino, o saque estava saboroso mais não bebi mais que um copo. Namoramos um pouco, até as coisa começarem a esquentar. Dianna começou a distribuir beijinhos no meu pescoço subindo para o lóbulo da minha orelha, minha respiração já estava ficando desregular. Com a mão direita, ela tirava os cabelos que cobria a minha orelha esquerda. Não pude conter um gemido baixinho que saiu sem minha permissão e nem o arrepio involuntário. Ela sorriu maliciosa, enquanto eu deixava minha cabeça cair para o sue lado.

- Lembra que eu disse que ia comprar os presentes para os Agron?

- Hum, hum... - respondeu sem parar a caricia

- Eu... Eu comprei três para um Agron em particular - ela parou e me olhou. Bingo consegui sua atenção

- E quem seria esse Agron em particular?

- Depende muito, porque as vezes é ama doce menina, mais outras vezes ela assume um papel de um garotão, charmoso. Qual dos dois você é hoje?

- Eu posso ser o que você quiser - ela sorriu e eu puxei a minha bolsa que estava jogada do lado do sofá cama, peguei uma caixinha de veludo e abri diante os seus olhos.

- Não acho justo só eu ter direito a usar o símbolo do nosso amor - tirei o anel e peguei sua mão - eu não tenho metade das palavras românticas que você tem, mais eu tenho o meu amor e a paixão - deslizei o anel no seu dedo anelar da mão direita - eu te amo Dianna Agron... E quero que me faça sua mulher.

Eu me levantei do chão e parei de frente para ela, levei minhas mãos para o zíper do meu vestido, o movendo para baixo e deixando ele escorregar até o chão, revelando o meu terceiro presente para ela. Era uma lingerie vermelha com sinta liga que ia até o meio das minhas coxas. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo com a respiração já ofegante e lambeu os lábios voltando a me olhar nos olhos. Nesse momento pude ver seus olhos se dilatando. Ela se levantou e parou bem próxima a mim sem me tocar.

Musica Someone Like you

- Pode me tocar se quiser - falei com a voz tremula então ela acariciou o meu rosto com a mão direita e desceu pelo pescoço até chegar no meu colo. Fechei meus olhos com a sensação de prazer e ela fechou o espaço que existia entre nós. Fomos caminhando até o sofá cama, eu me deitei e ela ficou no meio das minhas pernas. Percorreu a sua língua nos meus lábios, de um modo muito sensual, esperando que eu os abrisse para sua passagem. Quando eu abri ela passou seu braço na minha cintura me puxando mais pra perto. O beijo ficava cada vez mais intenso mais sem deixar de ser delicado. Nossas bocas deixaram escapar gemidos mudos.

Afastei-me um pouco e desfiz o laço do vestido dela. Que me pegou pela cintura, levando meu corpo de encontro ao seu. Enquanto começava a percorrer meu pescoço, dando pequenos beijos molhados até chegar no meu ombro e morde-lo, provocando outro gemido em mim.

As mãos de Dianna subiam desde as minhas pernas percorrendo a minha silhueta, fazendo a umidade entre as minhas pernas aumentar. Procurei sua boca outra vez, mordendo seu lábio inferior a fazendo gemer. Como resposta ela colocou uma das mãos na minha coxa, apertando contra seu corpo e começando aos poucos um roçar do seu centro contra o meu.

Tentei tirar seu vestido em vão. Eu estava só de lingerie e ela toda vestida, isso não era justo.

- Tira... Isso - sussurrei no seu ouvido com a voz. Ela se ajoelhou no meio das minhas pernas e tirou o vestido com a minha ajuda, deixando seus seios a mostra. Parou um pouco e me observou com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Então se inclinou me beijando com paixão. Nossas línguas dançavam freneticamente em nossas bocas, provocando gemidos em ambas. O movimento de vai e vem cada vez mais freqüentes. Abandonei sua boca pra respirar e busquei seu pescoço, mordendo e chupando, isso a deixava louca, porque soltou o primeiro gemido alto. O que me fez ficar com uma sensação gostosa.

- Hummm Leaa - jogou a cabeça pra trás com os olhos fechados. Aproveitei e passei minhas pernas pelo seu quadril, puxando o seu centro mais contra o meu. Deslizando as pontas dos dedos por suas costas nuas. O que a fez estremecer. Ela começou a lamber meu pescoço e foi descendo até meus seios que ainda estavam cobertos. Suas mãos que estavam acariciando minhas pernas subiram até o fecho do meu sutiã e abriu revelando meus seios. Ela lambeu os lábios e com a ponta dos dedos acariciou ao redor dos mamilos, fazendo minha respiração ficar mais irregular. Ela se inclinou e seu um selinho nos meus lábios sem aprofundar e foi descendo para o meu queixo, depois o vale dos meus seios e beijou com vontade cada um dos mamilos, os chupando, fazendo eu me arrepiar toda e eles ficarem enrijecidos. Desceu para o meu abdome, passando sua língua no meu umbigo e descendo cada vez mais até chegar a barra da calcinha.

- Dii... Por... Por favor - eu já não agüentava mais, se ela continuasse com a tortura eu ia gozar ainda vestida. Ela sorriu e roçou a ponta da língua no meu sexo por cima da calcinha.

- Droga Di... - levantei meu quadril, buscando mais contato. Então ela voltou a subir pelo meu corpo e abocanhou o meu seio esquerdo, que estava completamente rígido. Com a ponta dos dentes, mordeu sem força alguma o mamilo, só pra judiar. Dianna apoiou seu joelho no meu centro sentindo a minha umidade através da calcinha e isso a fez tremer. Nossos corpos começaram a se mover cada vez mais rápido e em sintonia. Eu lambi o seu mamilo e ela intensificou o movimento do seu joelho.

- Leaa... O Deus - ela subiu um pouco mais o corpo, roçando seu sexo na minha coxa. Provocou a minha entrada com o joelho e eu arqueei as costas tentando intensificar. Senti a umidade dela sobre a minha pele e fiquei mais excitada, gemendo alto e ela aproveitou e invadiu minha boca com sua língua feroz. Voltou a descer pelo meu corpo distribuindo beijos molhados pela minha pele suada, e com as mãos no meu quadril começou a puxar minha calcinha para baixo. Quando se desfez dela, me olhou de cima a baixo e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela estava tão linda, suada e com a respiração tão ofegante quanto a minha. Pegou o meu pé direito e começou a beijar cada dedo dele, foi descendo pela panturrilha, joelho, coxa e subiu para a minha boca. Mais sua mão subiu até chegar no meu sexo. Seus dedos escorregaram. Com facilidade pelo meu clitóris, me levando a loucura.

- Humm... Você está tão molhada - falou com a voz rouca

- Você está me deixando louca - disse com os olhos fechados.

Ela começou a fazer pequenos círculos no meu clitóris, e meu quadril buscava cada vez mais o toque. Ela deu um beijinho na ponta do meu nariz e me penetrou com dois dedos.

- Tudo bem?

- Hum, hum... - respondi apenas isso, ela começou a fazer os movimentos de vai e vem, bem de vagar, girando os dedos dentro de mim, me proporcionando um prazer ainda maior.

- Mais... Rápido

Ela obedeceu e fazia cada vez mais rápido, eu tentei acompanhar mais estava em êxtase.

- Eu vou... - comecei a falar mais um gemido passou na frente. Abri os olhos e ela me olhava com um sorriso travesso nos olhos, que estavam cheios de luxuria. Então colocou o terceiro dedo, me fazendo fechar os olhos mais uma vez. Meu corpo começou a tremer com as emoções do prazer que ela estava me proporcionando.

- Oh Charlie - falei antes de explodir em um intenso orgasmo. Meu quadril parou de se movimentar e os dedos da Di também, mais continuava os sentindo dentro de mim. Ficamos assim por uns minutos, acalmando nossas respirações. Ela retirou os dedos levando até a boca e chupando todo o meu gozo. Aquilo me deixou maravilhada. Ela estava com a franja colada na testa de tanto suor.

- Eu gostei do primeiro presente, amei o segundo e adorei o sabor do terceiro - falou quando terminou de lamber os dedos. Eu a olhei com malicia e sem falar nada me impulsionei ficando por cima dela. Beijei sua boca com fome e fui pro pescoço, mordi e chupei um pouco abaixo da orelha, tenho certeza que vai ficar marcado. Ela desceu suas mãos até minha bunda apertando contra seu corpo. Tirei elas e prendi a cima da cabeça dela. Pedi para que as deixasse assim e ela o fez, fui descendo pelo seu corpo com minha língua deixando o rastro de fogo. Estacionei no abdome dela, a fazendo gemer e depois dando um leve beijo em cima. Com minha boca fui até a tatuagem que ela tem um pouco abaixo do seio esquerdo em cima das suas costelas. A tatoo é um trecho da musica Mary Litlle Lamb. Beijei cada uma das palavras e cada uma das costelas. Ela arqueava o quadril que roçava de leve no meu joelho. Quando terminei com as costelas fui descendo pelo seu lado esquerdo até chegar na barra da calcinha, mordi de leve e comecei a retirar com a boca mesmo. Minhas mãos estavam um pouco ocupadas segurando as mãos dela que não agüentaram ficar quietas. Terminei de tirar e vi o quão úmida ela estava. Lambi meus lábios e ela fechou os olhos com força, como se soubesse o que vem a seguir. Voltei a subir pelo seu corpo e me sentei no seu quadril de uma forma que os nossos sexos se conectaram. Nós duas gememos alto ao mesmo tempo. Sentindo como estávamos molhadas e escorregadias. Olhei pra ela que continuava apertando os olhos e mordendo os lábios. Fechei os meus e me entreguei ao prazer novamente, começando a rebolar num ritmo lento e gostoso ao mesmo tempo. A Di se contorcia em baixo de mim e gemia cada vez mais alto.

- Mais... Mais rápido - ela implorou com a voz extremamente sexy e falha. Suas mãos estavam presas nas minhas então as coloquei em cima da cabeça dela e intensifiquei o vai e vem do meu quadrio. Cada vez que eu ia de encontro a ela vinha com o dela com toda força, aumentando a preção. Nossos sexos em momento algum se separaram, cheguei a sentir seu clitóris dentro de mim e tenho certeza que o meu também entrou nela, pois senti uma espécie de parede se fechando ao redor dele.

- Vai... Vai... - quando senti que já estávamos perto do prazer, não agüentei e soltei as suas mãos que imediatamente, correram para as minhas coxas me puxando de encontro com seu corpo. Ela se sentou e nossos corpos suados, literalmente colaram um no outro nunca parando de se moverem agilmente. Nossos olhos se encontraram por uma fração de segundos e tivemos um orgasmo alucinante simultaneamente. Nos paramos de nos movimentar. Ficamos abraçadas, suadas e saciadas... Pelo menos pelos próximos cinco minutos.

Ela me olhou depois de um tempo e sorriu docemente. Eu passei a mão na sua testa para tirar o suor e beijei ali mesmo.

- Oi - ela disse

- Oi linda

- Como está se sentindo?

- Incrivelmente satisfeita

- Isso é ótimo

- Mais está dois a um - falei me referindo ao numero de vezes que chegamos ao ápice

- Não sei se agüento mais uma rodada dessas

Nem se eu fizer isso? - deslizei minha mão entre nossos corpos, chegando até o seu clitóris que estava latejando.

- Humm

- Foi o que eu pensei - falei apos ter escutado ela gemer. Deitei seu corpo na cama e depositei um doce beijo nos seus lábios. Minha mão estava passeando por toda a extremidade do seu sexo molhado.

- Isso é tão interessante - falei olhando o que minha mão fazia. Eu nunca tinha reparado nisso, mais é gostoso sentir o que eu causo nela. Que cada vez mais estava ficando molhada. Estimulei seu clitóris, fazendo movimentos desconexos. Eu estava maravilhada com o que via. Dianna se contorcendo de prazer sobre os meus dedos, e investindo seu sexo contra ele, é tanto que não foi preciso eu fazer pressão para meus dedos entrarem, eles simplesmente entraram sozinhos quando ela mais uma vez investiu seu quadril contra eles. Isso é incrivelmente excitante. A Di é apertadinha e mais molhadinha, do que por fora. Essa sensação de poder é incrível. Comecei a penetrá-la e girar meus dedos dentro do sexo dela, que cada vez gemia mais alto e arqueava de prazer. Acho que posso ter outro orgasmo só de olha-lá assim, totalmente entregue a mim.

- Leaaa... - ela me tirou da bolha que eu fiz com a minha mão, decidi não torturá-la mais, aumentando os movimentos. Coloquei o terceiro dedo e com o polegar estimulei seu clitóris. Comecei a beijar seu abdome sarado de desci até colocar minha boca no lugar do polegar. Ela gemeu mais alto ainda e gozou na minha boca. O gosto era indescritivelmente saboroso. As costas dela atingiram a cama, relaxando e curtindo ao máximo a sensação mais maravilhosa que existe no mundo. Retirei meus dedos quando a respiração dela se acalmou e lambi todo o seu sexo, para limpa-la. Antes de subir minha para a sua boca, depositei um beijo na sua entrada e subi direto para a sua boca. Ela estremeceu ao sentir o próprio gosto na minha língua, assim que elas se encontraram.

- Estamos quites? - ela perguntou sorrindo

- Eu acho que passei na sua frente de novo, só de olhar

você se contorcer.

- Sério? - perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha

- Quem mandou você ser tão gostosa - gargalhei com a cara de surpresa dela

- Ok! Então vamos empatar esse jogo agora mesmo.

Ela falou me jogando de lado e subindo em cima de mim. Passamos o resto da noite de ano novo fazendo amor. Essa história de empatar o jogo nunca dava certo, porque uma sempre passava na frente da outra. Fomos dormir já de manha. Estávamos tão cansadas que deixamos para empatar quando acordássemos com as força renovadas.

O que posso dizer da minha primeira vez com a Dianna...

Inesquecível

_**Gostaram? Odiaram? Podem falar eu não vou brigar.**_

_**rsrsrs. Fiquem a vontade para dizer que ficou uma merda... Ou não né? Apenas falem .**_


	12. Encontro Duplo

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 12 – Encontro Duplo

_**Olá galerinha do barulho. Aqui tem um novo capitulo para vocês, espero que gostem ele não é muito grande, porque eu meio que fiquei perdida depois do capitulo anterior. Mais com a ajuda indireta da Amandita20 eu tive umas idéias. Gracias Amanda. E obrigada pelos reviews pessoal, eles são muito importantes pra mim. E que bom que gostaram do capitulo anterior.**_

_**Boa Leitura**_

Incrivelmente feliz. Era assim que eu estava me sentindo depois da minha fantástica noite com a Di. Ela foi maravilhosa, com cada gesto, cada toque, cada palavra sussurrada no pé do ouvido. Passamos a noite em claro, fazendo juras de amor. Mais hoje pela manhã fomos vencidas cansaço.

Acho que pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos, que consigo acordar antes dela, que dorme angelicalmente depois de uma noite que nada se compara a de um anjo. Agora você me pergunta, como você sabe que ela realmente está dormindo? Já que varias vezes conseguiu te enganar? É simples ela trabalhou muito de madrugada então... Dá pra entender né?

Levanto-me do sofá cama bem de vagar pra não acorda - lá e me dou conta que estou totalmente nua. Olho pra loira dormindo e vejo que também está do mesmo jeito, apenas a coberta fina a cobre até cintura. Vou até a cozinha sem me importar com a minha nudez. Abro a geladeira e começo a preparar um delicioso café da manhã, apesar de ser duas da tarde.

Volto pra sala com a bandeja em mãos e deposito na mesa de centro. Subo na cama engatinhando até colocar meu corpo por cima de Dianna que agora estava de bruços, com as costas nua e convidativa. Começo a distribuir leves beijos da base da cintura e subindo lentamente até chegar na nuca. Eu sorriu ao ver os pelos do seu braço se eriçarem e um lindo sorriso cansado se formar em seus lábios. Meu ultimo beijo é colocado no lóbulo da sua orelha e falo.

- Bom dia amor da minha vida

- Bom dia princesa

- Olha o que eu fiz pra você - me levantei e peguei a bandeja, colocando em cima do sofá cama. Dianna já tinha se virado e me olhava de um jeito que me fez corar. Automaticamente peguei um lençol jogado para me cobrir, mais ela me impediu.

- Porque vai se cobrir? Não é nada que eu já não tenha visto, provado e adorado. - fala com um sorriso maroto

- Desculpa. É que você as vezes me olha de um jeito que eu fico com vergonha.

- Não há nada com o que se envergonhar. O seu corpo é lindo e eu não me canso de olhar ou tocar... Mais eu vou te deixar mais confortável. - ela tirou o lençol de cima do seu corpo ficando totalmente exposta. Nossa que corpo é esse. O abdômen dela é lindo.

- Melhorou?

- Muito - lambi os lábios e me sentei de forma indiana na frente dela, puxando a bandeja pra perto de nós. Eu tinha preparado panquecas com mel e framboesa, ovos mexidos, embora eu não coma, torradas, melão e uvas, sem contar o café forte e um suco de laranja.

- Eu estou faminta e não sei por onde começar - ela sorriu

- Comece por onde te deu água na boca - falei naturalmente. Ela me olhou com malicia, pegou uma uva e a levou até o meu sexo que eu nem sabia mais estava úmido, cobrindo a fruta com a minha umidade e depois levou a própria boca chupando e depois comendo.

- Dii... - isso saiu mais como um gemido

- Oi amor? Você mandou eu comer o que me desse água na boca foi isso que eu fiz.

- Você é má Charlie, muito má - com isso me joguei em cima dela que tombou pra trás rindo.

- Achei que tivesse trazido o café para comermos

- Agora que você pensa nisso? - comecei a beijar sua boca com fome. Minha língua nada sutil penetrou a sua boca sem dar tempo dela lutar pelo poder. Minhas mãos ganharam vida própria e foram para suas coxas as afastando para que meu corpo entrasse no meio das suas pernas.

- Humm... - ela soltou um gemido alto quando minha coxa entrou em contato com seu sexo. Pude sentir o quão molhada ela estava. Isso me deixou louca pois comecei a movimentar a minha coxa e ela cada vez mais gemias. Afastei minha perna e quando ela ia protestar, a penetrei com dois dedos. Na mesma hora ela arqueou as costas, empurrando o quadril de encontro aos meus dedos. Estabelecemos um ritmo de vai e vem que não demorou muito até ela gozar na minha mão. Eu desacelerei o ritmo mais não parei. Fiquei apenas a observando com um sorriso bobo e os olhos fechados, essa era a visão dos Deuses. Quando ia me retirar ela segurou minha mão me impedindo. A mão dela desceu até chegar na minha feminilidade. Fechei os olhos e mordi os lábios enquanto a sentia brincar com meu clitóris.

- Abre os olhos - ela pediu me olhando com luxuria - Vamos fazer isso juntas certo?

- Hum, Hum... - foi tudo que saiu da minha boca, porque no mesmo momento ela introduziu três dedos em mim preguiçosamente e os movimentou para fora e para dentro. Também comecei a mover os meus, mais estava tão imersa no prazer que era ter a Di dentro de mim, que meus movimentos ficaram extremamente vagarosos. Ela não se importou e cada vez fazia mais rápido. Quando percebi que estava perto do clima. Lembrei que tinhamos combinado de fazer juntas, então aumentei o ritmo até que juntas chegamos ao ápice do prazer.

- Isso foi incrível. Não existe maneira melhor de começar o dia.

- Já são quase três da tarde Di

- Mais pra nós só está começando, você até fez café da manhã. Que por sinal já deve estar frio

- É melhor comer logo

- Concordo estou faminta e precisando recarregar as energias - ela fala sorrindo

Nós tomamos o café da tarde e fomos organizar a bagunça que fizemos, para deixar o apartamento limpo para quando o John chegar. Fui lavar a louça do jantar de ontem e do café de hoje. Coloquei o avental por cima do meu corpo nu, mais a Di não agüentou e resolveu tira-lo me colocando em cima do balcão da cozinha americana e fazendo mais uma vez eu delirar e gozar sobre seus dedos macios. Quando finalmente terminamos, já era de noite, então resolvemos voltar pra casa dos meus pais.

Eles estavam colocando a mesa do jantar, nós duas subimos e tomamos um banho rápido, vestimos roupas limpas e fomos jantar. Eles não perguntaram nada, mais eu tenho certeza que sabem o que aconteceu entre nós, porque não conseguíamos tirar os sorrisos idiotas do rosto. Depois do jantar conversamos banalidades e fomos dormir. O dia tinha sido prazerosamente cansativo. No dia seguinte o Jonathan Groff, aquele que diz que é meu amigo ligou.

- Oi Fiona!

- Oi Sherek sem vergonha, lembrou que tem amiga?

Foi, liguei para avisar que estou chegando e que espero que meu apartamento não esteja cheirando a sexo - ele falou num tom sério

- Jonathan Groff! - briguei com ele

- É brincadeirinha lindinha

- Acho bom mesmo - falei fazendo bico

- Na verdade liguei para convidar você e Miss Di para jantarem comigo e com meu bofe escândalo hoje a noite.

- Finalmente. Vai me falar quem é?

- Não. Você vai ter que ver quando chegar lá. No meu apê as oito, certo?

- Claro que sim

- Combinado então. Quer cozinhar comigo? Assim você me conta os babados fortes da sua noite de núpcias.

- Ok! Vai ser ótimo... Tenho tanto pra te contar

- Eu também

- Até mais tarde Sherek

- Até Fiona

Desliguei o telefone e fui saltitante até o quintal, onde minha mãe estava numa cadeira de balanço e a Dianna numa rede se balançando.

- Mãe hoje eu e a Di vamos jantar fora. O John ligou nos convidando

- Ele já chegou? - ela perguntou

- Ta chegando agora de tarde, ele quer nos apresentar o bofe dele

- Falou quem é? - essa foi a curiosa da minha namorada

- Não. Disse que teríamos que ver com nossos próprios olhos.

- Humm...

- Fasta pra lá Di eu quero deitar - falei chegando perto da rede

- Não

- É o que garota?

- Não me chame de garota

- Então fasta pra lá

- Não

- A não vai é? - perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha. Ela balançou a cabeça negando e eu pulei dentro da rede em cima dela. O tecido deu um giro de 360 graus e nós duas caímos de bunda no chão. As três começamos a gargalhar.

A tarde passou voando, a noite nos arrumamos e fomos para casa do John. Eu fui com o cabelo solto e liso, uma calça jeans desgastada, uma bata vermelha com decote V, e uma sapatilha. Já a Dianna foi mais Charlie do que nunca. O cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo com a franja caindo no olho. Uma calça preta justa, uma camiseta com o desenho de uma guitarra e um sobretudo cinza. Há e o velho all star de guerra. Eu particularmente acho extremamente sexy.

Saímos de casa no carro do meu pai. Quando chegamos no apê tocamos o interfone e subimos. Foram duas batidas na porta para que um homem alto, com cabelos negros e uma barba rala abrisse a porta, e ele definitivamente não era o John. Mais o que mais me surpreendeu foi a Dianna falar primeiro que eu.

- Zach?

- Oi Di

- Vocês se conhecem? - é essa foi eu, Dianna abriu um grande sorriso e deu um abraço nele, que estava com os braços abertos.

- Claro Lea. Nós trabalhamos juntos em Heroes

- É, fazíamos parte da equipe do mal - ele falou batendo um hi-five com ela. Eu tô sobrando aqui ou é impreção minha? - me desculpe eu nem me apresentei. Sou zachary quinto - estendeu a mão pra mim.

- Lea Miche...

- Lea Michele. É o John fala muito de você. Entrem por favor.

- Por falar nele onde está?

- Aqui Fiona - Jonathan se materializou na sala. Nos cumprimentou e deu um selinho nesse tal de Zacary sei lá o que. Acho que não vou com a cara dele. Roubou meu melhor amigo e minha namorada está sorrindo igual um lerda.

- Oi coisa feia

- Então Dianna, gostou da surpresa?

- Se gostei? ta brincando né. O Syler era o meu vilão favorito da série. Embora nem desconfiasse que você era Gay

- É eu também não desconfiava de você - eu corei com o comentário e os três riram de mim. A Di me abraçou e deu um selinho

- Vamos cozinhar Michele? - ele perguntou já me puxando em direção a cozinha. Os outros dois engataram uma conversa animada sobre a época que trabalharam juntos.

- Que cara é essa? - John perguntou assim que entramos na cozinha

- Que cara?

- Essa que eu conheço bem... É ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? Hahaha muito engraçado. Porque estaria com ciúmes?

- Você sabe que ele é Gay não sabe?

- E?

- E a Dianna não corre o menor risco com ele

- E quem disse que estou com ciúmes dela?

- Uau! Duas confissões em uma única frase. Primeira admitiu estar com ciúmes e segunda é de mim

- Você é muito convencido Groff - Falei sorrindo - primeiro ele te leva pra outro pais, o que me impossibilita de te dar um abraço de ano novo e agora conquistou minha namorada, que me esqueceu aqui.

- Ok! Rachel Berry saia já desse corpo que não te pertence. Se é assim comigo imagina como vai ser com a sua namorada quando alguém chegar perto dela.

- Para John, eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda... Mais nem quero pelo menos por enquanto.

- Certo amorzinho. Eu fico lisonjeado, mais não precisa ficar com ciúmes de mim. Sou mais seu que dele.

- Tem certeza? - fiz bico

- Tenho sim. Esse corpinho glorioso te pertence - falou balançando os ombros e nós caímos na gargalhada.

- Agora mudando de assunto. Como foi no Brasil?

- Foi quente? - falou se abanado - aquele homem é um pão de açúcar - começamos a rir de novo.

- Por acaso foi a primeira vez de vocês?

- O... O que? - nunca vi o John corar tão rápido como agora - foi. Deu pra perceber?

- Digamos que você esta irradiando alegria e simpatia.

- Ta bom. Mais me fala e você e o Charlie? - movimentou as sobrancelhas pra cima e pra baixo

- Ela é incrível John

Começamos a preparar o jantar. Contei pra ele tudo... Quer dizer quase tudo do meu ano novo com a Di. Ele também me falou sobre o Brasil. Trouxe presentes para nós e tirou bastante foto. Quando o jantar ficou pronto fomos pra mesa. Comecei a conversar com o zachary, até que ele é legal. Dianna estava entusiasmadíssima. Depois do jantar ela e o Zach foram arrumar a cozinha. Nada mais justo né? No finalzinho da noite ficamos conversando na sala, cada um com seu par. Dianna estava sentada no chão e eu entre suas pernas. O John estava com a cabeça no colo do Zach.

- Então Zachary. Quais são suas intenções com o meu amigo?

- Lea? - Jonathan brigou comigo

- O que?

- São as melhores possíveis - Zach falou - eu nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto de alguém como eu gosto dele. Eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa por você Jonathan - olhei pro John e ele estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não quero que você magoe ele, porque se o fizer eu ... - fiz um gesto da tesoura com a mão.

- Lea? - agora foi a Di que brigou

- O que horas? Eu só estou protegendo o meu amigo

- Eu estou começando achar que deveria ter feito isso com vocês duas também - John falou

- Não se preocupe Jonathan, os pais da Lea já fizeram isso comigo e acredite foi bem pior do que ela. - todos quatro caímos na gargalhada.

Depois de mais um tempinho nós duas fomos embora, mais prometendo repetir o programa. Mais só quando voltarmos a Nova York, porque daqui a dois dias embarcamos para Los Angeles, onde uma nova fase das nossas vidas vai começar.

_**Esse capitulo foi para dar uma descontraída e um novo rumo na história, no próximo vou furar a bolha delas duas e inserir mais gente. Isso quer dizer... THE GEEKS, parece até banda de Rock. Rsrsrs. Agora o drama vai começar só um pouquinho pra judiar. A final elas estavam trancadas as sete Chávez dentro de uma bolha... Olha que irônico. Mais daqui pra frente é vida real chegando gente. Comentem e até o próximo. Hasta lá vista baby**_


	13. Vida Real

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 13 – Vida Real

_**Olha eu aqui de novo! Se estiver me vendo balance a cabeça. Rsrsrs. Falando sério agora, "ela é o cara" está terminada então vou me dedicar a terminar essa fic aqui. Como ela foi a primeira que eu escrevi, ficou razoável "pra não dizer ruim" já ela é o cara ficou muito bacana de escrever e de se ler. Tenho muito orgulho dela. Já essa aqui está um pouco fora do contesto e dos padrões que eu tinha planejado pra ela, então eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível para melhorar nesses aspectos. Obrigada por acompanharem ela é o cara e como eu sei que muitas das pessoas que liam ela vieram ler essa aqui. Eu já agradeço e falo que vou tentar atualizar todos os dias como eu fazia com a outra, mais é tentar mesmo. Porque esse tema Achele é difícil e complicado de se escrever, devido a vida que elas levam de atrizes ou seja, o tema das fics Achele são sempre os mesmos. Já FABERRY é diferente que lá nós podemos criar e usar nossa imaginação como eu fiz na outra.**_

_**Mais vou deixar de digitar esse texto para vocês começarem a ler.**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

**Aeroporto Lax**

Desembarcamos em Los Angeles cinco dias depois do ano novo. Meus pais foram nos deixar no aeroporto e nos fizeram prometer voltar o quanto antes. Minha mãe ficou interessada nas coisas que minha sogra faz. Bordado, costuras e etc. Pediu o telefone dela para se comunicarem. Isso é um problema a menos pra mim e Dianna, nossas mães se dando bem e famílias unidas. Los Angeles ao contrário de Nova York que estava nevando, se encontrava com um calor desproporcional. Não via a hora de chegar em casa e ficar de molho na banheira do quarto da Di. Quando estávamos pegando nossas bagagens no terminal, uns fãs nos reconheceram e pediram para tirar fotos conosco. Uma delas muito assanhada pro meu gosto pediu pra tirar uma só com a Dianna, ela ficou envergonhada de dizer que não e tirou. A menina se pendurou no pescoço dela e deu um beijo na bochecha dela bem na hora que o flash disparou. Eu só não voei no pescoço dela porque afinal de contas estávamos no meio de um aeroporto.

Depois desse imprevisto nós nos despedimos delas e fomos para fora esperar um taxi, onde já tinham auguns paparazzi de prontidão, esperando por gente famosa. Quando nos viram, eles correram ao nosso encontro. Dianna estava com uma mochila nas costas e uma mala na mão esquerda. Eu estava com uma nessecer e uma super mala gigante de rodinhas. Eles perguntaram se nos queriamos ajuda, nós agradecemos e mais recusamos porque um taxi tinha acabado de chegar. Enquanto o motorista colocava as coisas na mala do carro eles nos faziam perguntas.

- Como foi as festas de fim de ano de vocês? - um homem alto, com uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos nos perguntou

- Muito boas, obrigada

- Passaram juntas? - uma mulher perguntou, chamando a atenção dos outros paparazzi que estavam ao redor. De repente eu senti alguma coisa mudar. O modo como eles nos abordaram logo quando chegamos mudou, agora eles prestavam mais atenção a nossas respostas. Dianna também percebeu e tratou de nos tirar dessa encruzilhada.

- Sim, nós passamos as festas com nossos amigos e parentes. - olhei pra ela e agradeci com um piscar de olhos.

- Mais você estava em São Francisco e a Lea em Nova York? Mais ai você foi vista em Nova York no natal e dois dias depois a Lea foi vista em São Francisco. - ele parou de falar como se desvendasse um mistério, os outros acompanharam o raciocínio dele e começaram a ligar os pontos.

- Senhoritas as já podemos ir? - o taxista nos socorreu. Graças a Deus. Nos despedimos do paparazzi e fomos embora. O homem que dirigia o taxi, era um senhor de idade, deveria ter uns 50 anos. Ele parecia ser boa pessoa. Viu que nós estávamos em um beco sem saída a poucos segundo e nos ofereceu um taxi amigo.

- Obrigada senhor... - Dianna agradeceu

- Joseph e não precisa agradecer. Esses abutres são um bando de fofoqueiros que vivem se metendo na vida dos outros.

- Isso é verdade - eu me mantia calada só escutando eles conversarem

- Eu já fiz o transporte de muita gente famosa, eles sempre estão ali só esperando pra dar o bote.

- Tudo bem amor? - Dianna percebeu a minha falta de atenção e perguntou.

- Dianna? - a repreendi. Afinal nos estávamos dentro de um taxi com um estranho e ela me chamava de amor pra todo mundo escutar.

- O que? - olhei discretamente para o motorista que se concentrava na estrada. Ela entendeu e acompanhou meu olhar.

- Ele é confiável - ela sorriu e me beijou na bochecha. Quando chegamos no apartamento ela deu uma boa gorjeta para ele desejando um feliz natal e ano novo atrasado. Já no apartamento eu cai sentada no sofa onde por um longo tempo foi minha cama.

- Esta sentindo falta de dormir ai é? - ela se sentou na outra ponta do sofá.

- Não, nem um pouco. Ele pode até ser confortável mais prefiro dormir na sua cama e com você do lado.

- Humm... O que foi aquilo no taxi?

- O que?

- Você ficou com um pé atrás com o motorista.

- Nos não o conhecemos Dianna e você me chamou de amor... O que queria que eu fizesse?

- Qualquer coisa, menos o que fez. - ela estava certa, eu pisei na bola. - ele era confiável.

- As aparências enganam Di - Tem razão - ela ficou com um pé atrás com essa história, eu não estava afim de discutir logo no começo do nosso namoro, então mudei de assunto.

- Mais então, agora eu que te pergunto... O que foi aquilo no aeroporto com aquela fã assanhada? - ela sorriu de lado e eu me sentei no seu colo de frente pra ela, que rodeou minha cintura com suas mão.

- Sabe como é... Ninguém resiste ao Charlie aqui.

- Sério convencida? - arqueei a sobrancelha e ela afirmou com a cabeça - pois deixe eu te informar que eu sou resistente a você.

- Ohh... Serio Lea Michele? - ela fez desdém com a minha cara. Então me jogou para o lado no sofá e ficou entre minhas pernas. Se ela acha que eu vou me entregar assim tão fácil ela esta muito enganada.

- E se eu fizer isso? - ela deslizou a mão pelo me decote fazendo eu me arrepiar. Sorriu perversa e continuou - ou isso aqui? - dessa vez ela lambeu a parte de fora do meu decote. E eu soltei um gemido baixinho a contra gosto. Ela sorriu ainda mais e invadiu minha boca com sua língua, sem permissão. Dessa vez o meu gemido foi em alto e bom som. Ela sorriu no beijo e eu passei minhas pernas na sua cintura, forçando ela a ficar perto de mim. Sua mão deslizou pela minha coxa e entrou por baixo da minha saia chegando até minha calcinha. Ela mordeu meu lábio inferior antes de se separar de mim com selinhos e sussurrar.

- Eu falei que ninguém resiste a mim - e saiu de cima de mim indo em direção ao quarto e me deixando ofegante.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Tomar banho uai? Você não disse que ia ficar de molho na banheira pra apagar o calor? Vou fazer o favor de encher ela pra você - sorriu sarcástica e deu uma piscadela pra mim.

- Você não presta Charlie - corri atrás dela que saiu em disparada para o quarto. Quando ela estava perto da cama eu me joguei por cima dela que caiu deitada na cama. Fiquei com uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril e comecei a fazer cócegas nela.

- Vai parar de se achar irresistível? - eu perguntei a encarando.

- Você não pode negar que o Charlie tem seu charme, porque você tem ciúmes dele.

- Não eu não nego que o Charlie tenha charme. Mais lá no aeroporto aquela oferecida não estava dando em cima do Charlie e sim de você Dianna Agron - fiz bico e ela caiu na gargalhada. Se sentou e me deu um selinho.

- How que coisa mais linda meu deus... Ela está com ciuminho - outro selinho, e mais outro, até que estávamos deitadas na cama com ela distribuindo vários beijinhos pelo meu rosto.

- Para garota besta - comecei a gargalhar e ela se afastou sorrindo.

- Você pode duvidar de qualquer coisa, menos da minha lealdade com você Lea - ela falou bem séria - eu jamais te trairia.

- Nem com a Angelina Jolie?

- Muito menos com a Megan Fox - ela sorriu e me beijou.

- E como vai ser amanhã Di? - nos separamos e ela me olhou com amor nos olhos

- Eu não sei Lea... Por mim nós contaríamos pra todos, mais você eu já não tenho tanta certeza - por mais que aquilo tivesse me magoado ela estava certa. Não sei se quero nos assumir agora. A Jenna e o Chris já sabem que eu sou afim da Di, mais eles não sabem que estamos namorando. E ainda tem os outros Geeks

- Você ficaria chateada se eu pedisse pra não assumirmos agora? - ela sorri sem animo algum e respondeu.

- Sim. Mais eu te amo, e vou esperar por você o tempo que for preciso.

Nos beijamos de novo e fomos tomar banho de banheira. No dia seguinte começaria a gravação da segunda parte da primeira temporada.

Durante a noite, quando estávamos no sofá assistindo The Mentalist a campainha toca. Nos olhamos e a Di vai atender e eu vou logo atrás. Nós não estávamos esperando visitas. Quando a porta é aberta, revela todos os Geeks.

- E ai? Soubemos que vai ter uma festinha aqui? - Cory falou animado. Eu olhei pra Di e ela sorriu abrindo espaço pra eles entrarem, com toda a bagunça deles. Tinha muitas bebidas e acompanhamentos como nachos e batata frita.

- Ninguém me convidou para essa festa - eu falei enquanto cumprimentava a Hemo.

- Não liga. Eles são um bando de invasores - ela sorriu e foi falar com a Dianna.

- Fiquem a vontade que eu vou me trocar - Dianna falou e eu olhei pra minha roupa, nós estávamos de pijamas. Então fui com ela. Não muito depois nós voltamos pra sala e todos já estavam muito bem acomodados. Uns estavam no chão e outros no sofá. Eu fui para uma vaga que tinha no sofá ao lado da Hemo. E a Dianna sentou no chão entre minhas pernas.

- Como sabiam que nós chegamos hoje? - perguntei comendo batata frita.

- Internet - Mark falou de boca cheia

- Saiu na internet fotos de vocês desembarcando no aeroporto - Naya completou

- Os paparazzi deixaram vocês na saia justa né? - Amber comentou

- Nem me fale - eu falei

- Então os boatos são verdadeiros? - Hemo perguntou e eu me engasguei.

- Que boatos Hemo? - Dianna perguntou batendo nas minhas costas.

- Que vocês passaram o natal e ano novo juntas horas... - ela sorriu sapeca e os outros gargalharam.

- Nós passamos as festas juntas sim - Dianna respondeu por nós duas.

Não tiveram mais comentários a respeito disso. Nos divertimos até umas duas horas da manhã e eles só foram embora porque a Amber ficou expulsando eles. Eu e Dianna fomos dormir exaustas, depois de um dia cheio de emoções.

- Boa noite amor - ela beijou minha boca e me abraçou por trás.

- Boa noite Di. Boa noite Charlie.

Dormimos de conchinha e muito bem confortável na nossa casa. Agora sim eu poderia chamar o apartamento da Dianna de meu também. Nossos amigos são uns amores mais ainda não estou pronta pra assumir o nosso relacionamento. Pelo menos por enquanto.

_**Bom esse capitulo foi só para eu colocar personagens novos e ver como elas se sairiam com eles. Agora é que o bicho vai pegar de verdade. Acho que vocês já perceberam umas pequenas desavenças entre elas né? Mais isso é só o começo. Eu olhando por fora a vida real das duas percebo que elas são totalmente diferentes uma da outra, não estou me referindo a gostos mais sim a personalidades que isso fique claro. E aqui nessa fic não vai ser diferente não. Espero que tenham gostado, agora vou tentar escrever o capitulo de amanhã. Tchau**_


	14. As pazes

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 14 – As pazes

_**Olá! uma capitulo chato aqui pra vocês. Eu estou totalmente sem criatividade para essa fic, é tanto que estou enrolando como posso. Mais acho que não vou prolongar ela demais. Não pretendo colocar muito drama. Eu gosto mais de comedia e acho que aqui já tem muitas outras fics com drama. Ai pra aliviar gosto de colocar humor. Talvez Charlie e eu chegue até o capitulo 20 mais nunca se sabe né?Mais**_

No dia seguinte, nós duas fomos para o set de filmagens. Seria só os ensaios das coreografias e das musicas. Não íamos gravar nesse dia. Chegamos lá e quase todos já nos esperavam.

- Bom dia lindas - Cory veio nos cumprimentar

- Bom dia Finn bobão - a Di falou, fazendo todo mundo rir.

- Bobão mais bem que a Quinn gosta.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso. - eu comentei baixinho e todos me olharam com surpresa - o que foi?

- Sabe de alguma coisa que nós não saibamos? - Chris perguntou

- Não. Porque a pergunta?

- Nada não

Depois desse breve vacilo meu, fomos para os camarins trocar de roupa para poder ir pra o estúdio de dança. Lá fomos recebidos pelo Zach nosso coreografo.

- E ai? Como estão meus monstrinhos preferidos? - ela falou simpático, dando um abraço em todo mundo. Atrás dele estavam as dançarinas que sempre fazem coreografias das Cheerios.

- Bem obrigado pela parte que me toca - Naya se fez de magoada.

- Não fica assim Santana.

Brincadeiras a parte, começamos a ralar. Eram tantos passos que as vezes eu me perdia. Isso eu nem falo do coitado do Cory.

Dianna era perfeita, ela dança tão bem quanto a Hemo.

Duas horas depois estávamos todos jogados no piso do estúdio, exaustos. Fui chamada por um dos assistentes de produção e me entre ti com ele. De vez em quando eu olhava para a minha namorada que estava conversando com as dançarinas que já estavam quando nós chegamos. Mais tinha um em particular que estava muito próxima a Dianna. Ela sorria descaradamente pra MINHA Dianna, e ainda passava a mão no braço dela. A Di parecia não se importar com isso.

- Para de fuzilar a pobre dançarina com os olhos - Hemo apareceu do meu lado.

- Não sei do que você está falando - desconversei sem tirar os olhos da tal dançarina que agora estava abraçando a Di pela cintura. Isso me deu tanta raiva que tive que desviar os olhos, pra não voar em cima dela.

- Tem certeza? Porque ontem você quase morreu engasgada com a batata frita quando eu perguntei sobre os boatos.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse falando de outro tipo de boato.

- Mais eu estava... - olhei pra ela com a sobrancelha arqueada - surgiu um boato na internet de que vocês estão namorando. E foi exatamente no dia que vocês chegaram de Nova York.

- Mais nós...

- Qual é Lea? Você passaram o feriado de fim de ano todinho juntas, em ponte aérea da sua cidade para a da Di e vice versa.

- O que quer que eu diga? - perguntei seria.

- Você não precisa dizer nada... Só não se esqueça que estamos do seu lado - ela sorriu carinhosamente e foi se juntar as dançarinas. Na verdade ela chegou por trás da Di e a girou no ar, fazendo assim a outra dançarina se separar dela. Depois olhou pra mim e piscou o olho. A Hemo é depois da Di a minha melhor amiga aqui. Nós nos divertimos juntas e saímos muito jutas. Ela tem um pouco da Brittany dentro dela. A parte da sinceridade, ela fala na cara, se você não gostar... Paciência.

Quando estava no fim da tarde, todos se despediram e fomos pra nosso apartamento. A Dianna foi dirigindo, quando estávamos dentro do carro e não tinha ninguém por perto ela veio me dar um selinho e eu virei o rosto. Ela estranhou mais nada falou. Por mais que eu soubesse que isso era uma infantilidade da minha parte, eu não podia evitar o ciúmes. Minha mãe sempre disse que eu era ciumenta, até com os meus brinquedos.

A maior parte do caminho foi todo em silencio, até que ela não agüentou e perguntou.

- O que eu fiz?

- Nada - fui curta e grossa, estava olhando pela janela do carro.

- Nada?... E você está com essa cara para o meu lado?

- Eu só tenho essa cara Dianna.

- Mentira... - ela foi efusiva - me fala o que é. Eu não sou adivinha Lea.

- Que era aquela dançarina? - me virei pra encará-la

- Qual das? - ela tirou os olhos da estrada por um segundo.

- A que estava pendurada no seu pescoço - falei irritada

- A Jenny?

- Jenny? - eu repeti

- É a Jennifer - ela falou com a testa franzida

- Ha então você já tem essa intimidade toda pra chamar ela pelo apelido? - isso já estava cada vez mais complicado de se resolver.

- Eu conheço ela desde o começo da serie, ou esqueceu que ela é uma líder de torcida figurante?

- Por isso ela fica te abraçando e passando a mão pelo seu corpo na frente da sua namorada?

- Ela não sabe que eu tenho namorada - ela falou alto me assustando - aliais ninguém sabe

- Claro que não... Então todo aquele discurso se ontem sobre me esperar ficar pronta pra podermos contar era mentira? - eu estava magoada agora. O arrependimento passou pelos olhos da Dianna e ela suavizou o rosto.

- Lea... - ela estendeu a mão para tocar meu rosto e eu o virei, olhando para a janela.

- Não quero mais falar contigo Dianna.

Ela ficou calada com o rosto cheio de remoço. O resto do caminho foi em total silencio. Quando chegamos eu saltei do carro sem dar chance de ela tentar conversar ainda ali. Fui pro apartamento e abri a porta a batendo logo depois. Dianna entrou por ela depois de cinco minutos. Eu estava no banho ela sentou na cama e ficou me esperando sair. Quando o fiz, continuei em silencio, me troquei na frente dela, colocando o meu pijama da Miney. "infantil eu sei. Mais fazer o que se eu gosto da Disney"

- Não vai falar comigo?

Fui pra cozinha sem nem olhar pra ela. Resolvi dar um gelo nela. Comecei a preparar um jantar, nada muito demorado, para nós duas. Até que senti seus braços rodearem minha cintura por trás.

- Me solta - ela começou a beijar minha nuca, que estava descoberta, pois eu tinha feito um coque no cabelo e o prendido com um lápis.

- Já está falando comigo? - ela desceu seus beijos pelo meu pescoço chegando até o meu ombro.

- Não ache que nossas brigas vão ser resolvidas com sexo - na verdade é que eu já estava me entregando a ela, só estava querendo enrolar um pouco mais para não me sair de fácil.

- Achei que você gostasse da minha pegada - eu gostava e como. Ela levou suas mãos até minhas pernas e as arranhou. Eu gemi baixinho e me virei pra ela. Eu tinha alto controle mais não era tanto assim. Beijei sua boca com vontade, acho até que a machuquei porque ela soltou um gemido. Ela me empurrou para o balcão americano e me sentou ali. Abriu minhas pernas e se encaixou entre elas. Minhas mão foram imediatamente para a sua camisa do pijama e eu pude ver o rosto do Mickey nela. A olhei nos olhos e a Dianna só deu de ombros sorrindo marotamente. Puxei sua camisa pra cima e revelei seus seios. Os apertei na mesma hora em que coloquei minha língua em sua boca. Ela gemeu com a surpresa e me puxou mais pra perto. Tirou minha blusa e desceu sua boca pelo meu pescoço até chegar nos meus seios. Onde começou a chupar. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás e impulsionei meu quadril de encontro ao seu. Ela entendeu o recado e me deitou no balcão. Eu ergui meu quadril e ela tirou meu short do pijama junto com a calcinha. Ela olhou minha intimidade e falou.

- Acho que vou ter que te deixar com ciúmes todos os dias, só pra você ficar assim na cama.

- Não estamos na cama - eu a cortei - e se você fizer isso de novo, não vai tocar nesse corpinho nem tão cedo.

- Isso quase me soou como uma ameaça, mais como eu sei que você não resiste ao Charlie, vou fingir que não escutei nada.

- Você... - não terminei de falar porque ela abocanhou meu sexo. Eu gemi tão alto que acho que os vizinhos dos prédios ao lado escutaram. Ela sorriu contra a minha pele e eu arqueei tentando encontrar mais contato. Ela usou e se lambuzou de todo o meu ser. As vezes lambia e outras vezes me penetrava com a língua. Não agüentei muito nessa brincadeira e tive o orgasmo mais maravilhoso da minha vida. Fiquei deitada com a respiração descompassada em cima do balcão, até ela pegar na minha mão e me puxar de encontro ao seu corpo. Nos beijamos com fome e cede ao mesmo tempo. Nossas línguas brincavam em uma sincronia perfeita. Sua mão deslizou por dentro de nossos corpos até chegar ao meu sexo molhado e latejante. Ela escorregou os dedos pelo meu clitóris até encontrar a minha entrada e sem esforço algum entrar dentro de mim. Eu me apertei contra seu corpo, fazendo assim sua mão ir um pouco mais fundo. Ela gemeu tamanha a excitação e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem com o quadril que fazia preção em sua mão. Parecia até que ela tinha um adereço muito comum nos homens. Desci minhas mãos e apertei sua bunda com a esquerda e a direita eu coloquei dentro de seu short e calcinha e a penetrei por trás, ela ficou surpresa e parou seu movimento. Então eu parei o meu também. Ela resmungou um pouco e voltou a se movimentar. Isso seria uma pequena lição para ela não brincar com meu ciúmes. Voltei a me movimentar também. Não muito depois nós duas atingimos o clímax suadas e queimando de paixão... Queimando?

- Droga - me afastei dela e pulei do balcão totalmente nua e corri para as panelas que estavam queimadas.

- Acho que alguém se distraiu enquanto cozinhava - ela disse divertida

- Muito engraçada - fiz uma careta e ela se aproximou de mim me abraçando pela cintura.

- Desculpa por eu ter gritado com você? - ela fez um bico tão lindo que eu não resisti e beijei ele.

- E você me desculpa por eu ter surtado com você? - ela me deu outro beijinho

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... Eu prometo não deixar você incomodada por causa das dançarinas e você esquece esse ciúmes besta.

- Você disse que achava ele fofo - agora foi eu que fiz o bico, ela gargalhou e me deu outro selinho.

- E acho... Mais isso tem limite e acho que hoje nós extrapolamos ele você não acha?

- Desculpa - eu abaixei minha cabeça envergonhada. Hoje realmente foi ao extremo. Eu não tinha motivos pra tal explosão, porque já tinha visto ela abraçando as dançarinas e de forma inocente, antes de começarmos a namorar.

- Eu te desculpo sim amor - ela me beijou e decidimos pedir comida já que a nossa tinha queimado. Mais foi por uma boa causa né?

_**Esqueci de agradecer pelos reviews... Muito obrigada. Vi que apareceu gente nova pra comentar e agradeço. Mais mudando de assunto, gostaram? Se não por favor me falem o que querem que eu coloque na fic ai eu coloco. Porque não sei mais o que fazer com ela. Beijos e até amanhã ou depois.**_


	15. Pressentimento

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 15 – Pressentimento

_**Olá... Aqui venho eu a postar mais um episodio dessa estranha fic a vocês. Ela é onde eu acelero um pouco as coisas que é para a fic voltar para os eixos. Vocês vão ver o salto digno de medalha de ouro que vem por ai. Espero que gostem beijos e Boa Leitura!**_

Três meses se passaram desde essa briga. Eu tinha maneirado no ciúmes e ela evitava a dançarina assanhada. As gravações estavam melhores do que antes. Nós ainda mantemos segredo sobre a nossa relação, mais aqui e acolá, escutávamos umas piadinhas do elenco e os paparazzi estavam cada vez mais insistentes sobre isso. Os boatos só aumentavam. Estávamos chegando no fim da segunda temporada. E Ryan queria falar conosco na sala de descanso.

- Crianças quero falar com vocês - Ryan chegou fazendo graça.

- Oi titio Ryan? - Harry tirou onda e ele riu.

- Eu tenho uma novidade pra vocês, não sei se vão gostar mais... Glee esta fazendo tanto sucesso que os empresários estão planejando fazer uma tour pelos Estados Unidos. - todo mundo na sala foi ao delírio. Uns gritavam e outros se abraçavam.

- Espera, mais quando vai começar? - Mark perguntou

- Assim que a temporada acabar.

Todo mundo ficou feliz com a novidade. Era uma oportunidade de divulgar mais a série. Seriam vario estados, incluindo Nova York.

- Oi - a Di chegou perto de mim, com o rosto vermelhinho. Estava cada vez mais difícil disfarçar que não tínhamos nada.

- Oi. Gostou da novidade?

- Claro, vai ser divertido, já imaginou passar um mês viajando pelo pais e morando em um hotel?

- É vai ser sim.

- Lea eu não vou com você pra casa hoje, a minha empresária quer falar comigo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não sei, ela só me falou que era importante e urgente

- Estranho - eu realmente estranhei, a empresaria da Di nunca faz isso.

- Agente se vê em casa - ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi embora.

Quando cheguei em casa fui direto pro banho de banheira, precisava relaxar. Uma hora depois fui preparar um jantar bem gostoso pra quando a minha garota chegar ela jantar e descansar. E isso aconteceu não muito tempo depois.

- Querida... Cheguei...

- Só você mesmo pra depois de um dia longo e cansativo como esse chegar animada.

- Mais eu tenho meus motivos - ela me deu um selinho e sentou no sofá me puxando pro seu colo.

- Fala logo Dianna - estava ficando impaciente.

- Calma amor... A minha empresaria disse que... Surgiu uma proposta pra mim.

- Que proposta? - ela sorriu da minha impaciência e continuou.

- Um filme

- Que filme - eu estava cada vez mais eufórica

- Vai deixar eu terminar ou não - perguntou com um sorriso

- Vou

- O nome é EU SOU O NUMERO QUATRO, ela disse que eles nem querem que eu faça o teste. Eu já fui aprovada para fazer o papel principal...

Não deixei ela terminar e comecei a distribuir beijos por todo o seu rosto sussurrando um "parabéns amor" e ela começou a gargalhar.

- Eu que ganho o papel e você fica eufórica?

- Não é todo dia que se arruma uma namorada protagonista de Hollywood meu bem.

Ela sorriu e me beijou de verdade. Nossa vida não poderia estar melhor.

Quando a primeira temporada acabou nós entramos em turnê. Que iria durar um mês mais ou menos. O filme da Di seria começado a gravar quando ela voltasse para Los Angeles. Nas cidades por onde nós passamos, fomos recebidos com muito carinho e amor. O único problema foi a divisão dos quartos, eu e a Di ficamos em quarto diferentes, mais nada que não fosse fácil de resolver.

Em todos os shows eu e ela pegávamos na mão quando em Somebody to Love. Isso só fez os boatos aumentarem. Uma noite onde todos nós resolvemos sair para uma boate, os paparazzi nos seguiram tentando conseguir alguma coisa. Uns tinham a cara de pau pra perguntar e nós duas sempre ficávamos caladas. Eles também questionavam os outros Geeks mais eles também ficavam na deles. Nesse dia da boate deu confusão, porque a Di pegou na minha mão bem na hora que um tirava a foto, ele nos encurralou e o Mark quase bateu nele. O Ryan nos proibiu de sair para esse tipo de lugar.

Hoje todos resolvemos ficar no quarto mesmo. Pedimos pizzas e muitos refrigerantes e sucos, pois não podíamos beber.

- Esses caras estão cada vez mais insistentes - Chris comentou. Nós estávamos falando do tal fotografo.

- É mais eles tem motivos pra desconfiar né? - Naya cutucou. Todos estávamos sentados no quarto da Hemo e Jenna. Eu e a Di estávamos sentadas lado a lado. Ela estava muito calada.

- Mais eles não podem se meter na vida privada dos outro só porque somos famosos. - Amber retrucou. A Dianna estava mais calada que o normal. Ela estava chateada com essa história. Eu estava a olhando a mais de meia hora e ela nem piscou o olho. Parecia que o pedaço de pizza era uma pedra preciosa.

- Quer saber? Pra mim chega - eu falei só assim atraindo a atenção dela. Que olhou pra mim com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Eu sorri pra ela e acariciei o seu rosto. Com o polegar eu contornei sua boca.

- Eu amo você - eu falei alto pra todo mundo escutar, mais continuei olhando pra ela que agora tinha um leve sorriso no canto da boca.

- Eu estou tão cansada de ficar me escondendo de todo mundo - eu olhava nos olhos dela, então com um sorriso nos lábios eu a beijei ali mesmo. Todos os sons de saco de pipoca se mexendo foram cessados, parecia até que só estávamos nós duas. O beijo não foi profundo e nem demorado. Foi só pra provar o respeito que eu tinha por ela. Nós separamos e sorrimos uma pra outra. Olhamos em volta e todos estavam paralisados. A Hemo estava se divertindo com a situação e o Cory tinha um pedaço de pizza parada em frente a sua boca mais não mordia.

- Ainda tem alguém aqui? - a Di perguntou se divertindo

- Eu desconfiava... Mais você negavam tanto que eu já estava acreditando em vocês e agora fazem uma coisa dessas na nossa frente? - Chris falou

- Então Achele existe? - Cory perguntou, eu e a Di nos olhamos e caímos na gargalhada

- Sim Cory

- Quanto tempo?

- Seis meses - eu respondi

- Desde que voltaram da festa de ano novo?

- Sim

- E porque não falaram nada?

- Porque não achamos que fosse o tempo ainda - a Di respondeu por mim

- Na verdade eu ainda não estava segura sobre isso... De revelar pra vocês

- Mais porque?

- Eu não sei... Por medo talvez

- Quem mais sabe?

- Nossos pais e John

- Até o John que passou a segunda parte da primeira temporada com agente? - eles pareciam uma metralhadora atirando perguntas a todo instante.

- Até ele

As perguntas só acabaram quando eles já estavam indo embora.

- Acho que não tem mais sentido eu dormir com a Lea então - a Jenna falou chorosa

- E eu com a Dianna - Naya completou

- Você quer dormir comigo Nay? - Jenna perguntou

- Eu adoraria - ela piscou os olhos um milhão de vezes e todas nós caímos na gargalhada.

As meninas trocaram de quarto conosco e eu e Dianna finalmente podemos dormir juntinhas. O resto da turnê foi tranqüila. Os Geeks aceitaram o nosso namoro numa boa. E assim eu pude controlar mais a Dianna junto com aquelas dançarinas oferecidas. Quando a tour acabou eu só tive uma semana a mais com a minha namorada porque ela teve que viajar para a locação onde o filme seria rodado isso me deixou um pouco insegura, afinal ela iria passar muito tempo longe de mim. Mais nos falamos todos os dias por sms, Skipe, e telefone. Mais no fundo... Lá no fundo eu estava sentindo que alguma coisa iria acontecer.

_**Então? O que me dizem? Já sabem o que vem por ai? Rsrsrs. Odeio suspense mais como vocês já tem uma ideia e não preciso fazer isso... O Alex está pra chegar e ele não vai ser tão fácil de lidar como o Theo foi... Então não percam por esperar. Beijos e até amanhã.**_

_**Babyarattus : obrigada pela dica, eu também acho que elas terminaram nessa época. Eu comecei a ter umas idéias aqui e só falta por em pratica. Beijos**_

_**Cfgomes: Eu não me liguei que ficou ambíguo. Mais eu juro que não é o que você pensou. Agora eu fiquei constrangida. Kkk. Não foi laaa que a Lea... Você sabe né? Eu em particular acho isso nojento. Desculpe minha falha. Beijos**_

3


	16. ciúmes

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 14 – Ciúmes

_**Olá como vão? Eu estou indo, de vagar de vagarinho mais indo. Rsrsrs. Pra começo de conversa, obrigada pelos comentários. Eu estava seriamente pensando em desistir dessa fic por falta de idéias, mais eu não vou prometo. A Amanda, vulgo Amandita20 me falou uma coisa que é verdade, "a primeira fic agente nunca esquece" isso me pegou legal. Eu li a fic toda e descobri que perdi totalmente o rumo dela, que se encaminhou pra um lado que eu não queria que é o drama, acho que o Já tem muito drama. Mais como eu não posso mais voltar atrás eu resolvi deixar a vida me levar. Hoje eu acordei sambando e é por isso das expressões acima. Rsrsrs. Sem mais delongas, esse capitulo está um pouco tenso. Peço a compreensão de vocês se tiver algum erro de português, mais é que foi feito nas pressas. Beijos e Boa Leitura!**_

A turnê estava cada vez mais divertida. Eu achava que contar sobre o meu relacionamento com a Di, as coisas iam ficar estranhas pra todos, mais aconteceu o oposto, todos ficaram super animados e felizes por nós. Quanto a nos duas, tudo estava melhor do que nunca, não precisávamos nos esconder de ninguém do nosso elenco. E ainda podíamos ficar juntinhas, isso é muito bom. Mais com o fim da turnê eu me veria sozinha em Los Angele. A Dianna iria viajar para a locação uma semana depois que chegássemos em casa. Ela estava a mil por hora, e eu estava muito feliz por ela.

- Não vou nem precisar desfazer as malas quando chegar em casa - ela falou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Isso é horrível - eu disse fazendo bico, ela gargalhou e se ajoelhou na beira da cama, onde eu estava sentada.

- Ai minha nossa senhora do chá se camomila - deu um selinho e me fez rir dessa mesma piadinha que ela soltava.

- Você vai me deixar sozinha naquele apartamento por um mês Dianna Agron

- Desculpa amor, mais eu tenho que aparecer pessoalmente pra fazer o filme... Acha que se eu pudesse não mandaria uma dublê?

- Muito engraçado - ri sem graça

- Olha pelo lado bom, é só um mês, quatro semanas, trinta dias.

- Eu sei o que é um mês... É só que, você vai ficar lá cercada de atrizes lindas de Hollywood paquerando você e... - ela não me deixou terminar e me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, nos separamos com selinho e ela encostou sua testa na minha.

- A única atriz linda de Hollywood que eu gosto de ser paquerada e que eu amo paquerar é baixinha, morena, linda, com olhos de chocolate e uma pele maravilhosamente lisa e suculenta se chama Lea Michele Sarfati. Isso te lembra alguém? - ela sorriu e eu a beijei de novo.

- Eu te amo

- Eu amo mais

- Quem você?

- Não sua tonta, eu amo você mais do que você me ama

- Isso não é verdade, porque você não tem ciúmes de mim...

- Quem disse que eu não tenho ciúmes de você? - ela perguntou seria

- Bom é que você nunca demonstrou então...

- Acha que eu não vejo o jeito o Mark lambe os lábios quando vê suas pernas? Ou o Cory babando quando você canta alguma musica pro Finn? Ou o Harry quando você cantou Gives you hell e dançou com ele? - eu estava surpresa com todos esses detalhes que a Dianna tinha falado, nem eu tinha me lembrado. Não contive e sorri de lado e pulei no seu pescoço distribuindo beijos por todo o seu rosto.

- Ai que coisa mais fofa é essa Dianna e o Charlie com ciúmes de mim meu deus.

- Os câmeras man também babão quando você passa com sua sais minúsculas da Rachel Berry, acho que vou ter uma conversinha com a figurinista e digo mais eu vou vestida de Quinn Fabray que é pra ela ficar com bastante medo e aceitar minhas delicadas opiniões com relação ao seu figurino.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso?

- Acha que eu estou brincando? - ela levantou a bendita sobrancelha a lá Quinn e eu cai na gargalhada.

- Qual a Graça Sarfati?

- Eu... Eu nunca achei que você tivesse tanto ciúmes de mim assim.

- E porque não? Acha que só você

pode é?

- Não, longe disso, você pode ter ciúmes de mim o quanto quiser - dei um beijinho no seu nariz e sorri bobamente, ela retribuiu.

- Vamos, hoje é o ultimo show da turnê e eu quero entrar lá com você - ela ficou de pé e me estendeu a mão, eu peguei e nós fomos para o holl do hotel, onde todos os outros Geeks já nos esperavam.

O show foi simplesmente maravilhoso, a platéia estava lotada e na ultima canção nós duas nos demos a mão, para o delírio da galera. Terminado o show, fomos todos para uma sorveteria perto do hotel.

- Então Di? Quando começa as filmagens? - Chris perguntou enquanto se deliciava com seu sorvete de baunilha.

- Próxima semana - ela respondeu lambendo os dedos.

- A Lea vai ficar sozinha esse tempo todo de ferias do Glee? - Naya perguntou

- Não, eu vou passar uns dias em Nova York com meus pais e aproveito pra resolver algumas coisas.

- Uhum.

- Com licença eu vou no banheiro lavar minhas mãos - a Di se levantou e foi pra o banheiro. Depois de uns cinco minutos ela volta mais no meio do caminho, é parada por uma das garçonetes que estavam nos servindo. Ela estava dando umas olhadas pra Di que todos da mesa perceberam, menos a minha namorada que não tinha dado atenção a ela. Agora a menina pedia pra tirar foto com a Di, que com um sorriso gentil aceitou. A menina enlaçou a cintura dela e a puxou pra si.

- Quer que eu dê uma lição nela anã? - Naya também estava vendo a cena, todos da mesa escutaram e olharam o que estava acontecendo.

- Deixa que eu resolvo - me levantei e caminhei a passos pesados em direção a elas duas. - Vamos embora Dianna? - assim que cheguei por trás delas falei, quer dizer eu praticamente cuspi essas palavras. As duas se assustaram e me olharam.

- Ha Lea...

- Deixa só eu tirar mais uma foto com ela - a menina insistente me olhou com um sorriso presunçoso e eu com a cara fechada olhei pra Di, esperando uma atitude dela, que nada fez - sério? - perguntei a olhando. Como ela não fez nada eu me virei e voltei pra mesa, peguei minha bolsa e fui embora pro hotel. Essa seria a nossa ultima noite aqui, então eu peguei minhas coisas e fui pro quarto da Jenna. Ela não tinha ido pra sorveteria então me recebeu sem fazer nenhum comentário. Ela me conhecia muito bem pra saber quando eu não queria conversar ou quando eu estava chateada.

Me deitei na cama que é da Naya e acabei cochilando.

- Ei anã - ouvi um sussurro no meu ouvido

- Uhm

- Sabia que essa cama é minha?

- Pode deitar que eu não tenho ciúmes - ela soltou uma gargalhada estridente que eu não duvido que tenha acordado a Jenna.

- Sei que você não é ciumenta... Imagina se fosse.

- Veio tirar onda comigo?

- Não desculpa - ela deitou do meu lado e eu me virei pra ela - você estava chorando? - ela passou a mão nos meu rosto inchado de tanto chorar.

- Não eu estava dormindo e...

- Olha a Di ficou mal. Mais o que você queria que ela fizesse? Deixasse a fã lá a ver navios pra ir embora com você que se diz ser só amiga?

- Isso não tem nada haver Naya

- Como não Lea? Para o mundo e os paparazzi isso entre vocês não passa de um rumor. E se ela tivesse ido atrás de você a garçonete podia desconfiar e ai só seria mais um fato para os paparazzi fazerem da vida de vocês um inferno.

- E dai que descobrissem?

- Eu não te entendo. Uma hora você esconde de todo mundo que namora a Di e no outro você quer que o mundo se exploda.

- Eu não sei... Quando eu fico com ciúmes eu quero contar pra todos que a Dianna é minha, mais ai eu lembro da minha carreira e da carreira da Di e ai eu quero guardar segredo porque eu sei que não vai ser fácil quando descobrirem... Isso é tudo muito confuso sabe? - eu desabafei com a Naya, ja estava farta de guardar tanta angustia e sofrimento dentro de mim.

- Eu não entendo porque eu nunca passei por isso. Mais eu te amo baixinha, de verdade e odeio te ver sofrer e a Di também. É por isso que eu digo. Vai lá e conversa com ela. Esse pelo que eu sei não é o primeiro ataque de ciúmes que você tem, e como eu te conheço não vai ser o ultimo. Então vai e conversa como gente grande, coisa que você não é, - ela sorriu e eu revirei os olhos - se acerta com ela.

- Obrigada Naya - eu falei me levantando de um pulo da cama e pegando minhas coisas.

- Não agradeça, eu só queria minha cama de volta - ela sorriu e eu fui pro meu quarto.

Quando abri a porta, estava tudo escuro. Sem fazer barulho eu encostei minha mala na parede e fui caminhando para o interruptor, acendi a luz e dei de cara com a Dianna sentada na ponta da cama. Ela estava com uma regata preta e calça folgada de algodão.

- Ela era uma fã pedindo para tirar uma foto com o ídolo. O que você queria que eu fizesse? - ela perguntou ríspida.

- Não sei... Talvez agido como se tivesse uma namorada e não agarrar aquela menina - tá eu sei que foi o contrário, a menina que agarrou ela, mais ela foi grossa comigo agora pouco.

- E eu tenho uma namorada?

- Não sei Dianna. Você tem?

- Pare de agir como uma criança Lea... Nós somos adultas o suficiente pra ter uma discussão civilizada Lea. Você é uma incógnita pra mim. Eu nunca sei o que você quer. Uma hora quer esconder o nosso namoro, na outra tem ataques de ciúmes e depois abri pra nossos amigos que já estamos em um relacionamento de quase um ano. - ela explodiu - me diz o que você quer? Eu não posso ficar como uma marionete que você pode fazer o que quiser.

- Eu não te manipulo Dianna.

- É exatamente isso que você tá fazendo Lea. Você só assumiu o nosso namoro para o pessoal do Glee por ciúmes daquela dançarina. Ou acha que eu não percebi? Isso tudo pra me regular. Olha eu posso ter um ego masculino mais eu não tenho essa necessidade que um homem tem de ficar com mil mulheres ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpa, vou tentar me controlar eu juro. Eu te amo Di - me aproximei e ela me abraçou apertado.

- Eu também te amo baixinha - me deu um selinho e me puxou pra cama. Nos deitamos ela de barriga pra cima e eu com a cabeça em seu peito. Assim dormimos.

No dia seguinte nós voltamos pra L.A e uma semana depois a Di viajou pra gravar o filme. Todos os dias nos falávamos. Eu fui passar uns dias com a minha mãe em Nova York e contei tudo que estava acontecendo comigo e com a Di. Falei do meus ciúmes que só aumentavam, ainda mais agora que ela estava bem longe de mim. E quando nos falávamos diariamente ela ficava falando do seu par romântico do filme. Alex isso, Alex aquilo, eu já estava quase surtando e discutindo com ela por telefone, mais minha mãe me disse que ela já estava falando isso pra me manter informada e calma. Só que eu não via por esse lado. Pesquisei na internet sobre o filme, e o que não falta é comentários sobre o possível affair de Alex e Dianna. Junto com fotos dos dois juntos pra cima e pra baixo. Juro que nunca fui de ter ciúmes tão compulsivo com um namorado meu. Mais com a Dianna eu não conseguia evitar.

- MÃE? - eu gritei do meu quarto, não deu um minuto e ela já estava na minha porta ofegante.

- O que foi Lea?

- Eu estou indo visitar a Dianna no estúdio do filme

- Você está louca? A Dianna tá trabalhando Lea, ela não vai poder te dar atenção

- Eu preciso tirar essa historia a limpo mãe. Ela fica andando com esse garoto e todo mundo já esta comentando que eles estão ficando e...

- Lea para ok. Para, a Dianna não é uma adolescente maluca que sai ficando com quem bem entende, ela é uma mulher. E você está com ciúmes absurdo. Isso não é normal filha.

- Eu não consigo me conter, será que é tão difícil de entender isso.

- Ela não é sua propriedade Lea, ela é sua namorada.

- Eu já decidi. Estou indo pra lá hoje, já marque minha passagem só falta fazer minha mala.

- Faça o que você acha melhor... Só não se arrependa depois - dizendo isso ela saiu do quarto. Eu terminei de fazer minha mala e fui para o aeroporto. Eu não podia ficar mais um dia sem a Di e esse ciúmes estava me consumindo por dentro.

Só que eu não devia está indo. Eu sei, isso pode prejudicar ela e prejudicar a mim. Mais acima de tudo, podia prejudicar nós duas.

_**Como eu disse no capitulo anterior, o bicho já começou a pegar. O que estão achando do ciúmes da Lea? Exagerado? Fofo? Acham que vai dar problemas? Bom muitas perguntas e apenas uma resposta que eu vou dar no próximo capitulo. E eu não sou mal. Rsrsrs. Beijos e comentem. Até amanhã.**_

4


	17. Chega Lea

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 17 – Chega Lea

_**Buenas? Mais uma capitulo da trama mais maluca do ano. Bom esse está tenso do começo ao fim. Não posso adiantar nada porque se não perde a graça. Mais leia e depois me diga o que achou.**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

O vôo durou duas horas, quando aterrissei em Nova Jersey a primeira coisa que fiz foi pegar um taxi e ir direto para o local onde o filme estava sendo gravado. Depois de mais meia hora dentro do carro, nós chegamos na locação. Eu desci e fui andando lentamente pra não fazer barulho, o taxista falou que eles estariam ali gravando, mais estava tudo escuro e silencioso. Continuei andando até que escutei uns sussurros. Me aproximei mais e vi os cabelos loiros da minha namorada junto com os cabelos loiros do Alex Pettyfer. Eles estavam sorrindo um pro outro e se aproximando cada vez mais. Eu já estava com os punhos serrados e soltando fogo pelo nariz de tanta raiva, mais queria ver até onde isso ia dar. Alex tocou o rosto da Dianna e ela sorriu tímida e abaixou a cabeça. Ele levantou seu queixo e a puxou pra mais perto, por fim selando seus lábios. Nessa hora eu só via vermelho. Senti minhas unhas entrarem na pele da palma da minha mão, tamanha era a força que eu a apertava. Não suportando mais eu gritei.

- MAIS O QUE É ISSO DIANNA

Eles se separaram com o susto, porque minha voz fez eco no lugar. Mais de repente meu mundo parou, quando ouvi uma voz que não era a minha, nem dela e muito menos do Alex.

- CORTA

Luzes se acenderam e muitos outros rostos eu pude ver. Tinha pessoas atrás das câmeras, sentadas em bancos e outras em pé com uns papeis nas mãos, que eu presumo serem o roteiro do filme. Mais na frente vejo o diretor, sentado em sua típica cadeira, com um megafone em mão. Meus olhos voltam para o casal protagonista do filme e eu percebo no olhar da Dianna, o desapontamento e decepção. Alex está ao seu lado, e olha dela pra mim e depois pra ela de novo. Então o diretor mais uma vez se pronuncia.

- ALGUEM PODE ME EXPLICAR COMO ISSO ACONTECEU?

Todos ao redor abaixaram a cabeça, e eu também, pois me senti corar na hora. Eu tinha acabado de estragar uma cena do filme, e a Dianna e muito menos o diretor estavam contentes com isso.

- Me desculpem... Eu não sabia que estavam gravando - falei com a voz tremula e olhando o rosto de cada um que ali estava. E garanto que não vi nem um sorriso.

- Isso é um estúdio Srt. Sarfati, creio que saiba o que é. - o diretor falou entre dentes. Como ele sabia o meu nome? - Dianna resolva isso imediatamente que eu quero voltar a filmar.

Dianna concordou com a cabeça e se desculpou com todo mundo di estúdio e saiu me pegando pelo braço, praticamente me arrastando.

- Di me des...

- O que veio fazer aqui? - ela falou grossa comigo.

- Desculpa eu queria...

- DIANNA É PRA HOJE - a voz do megafone se fez ouvir

- Vai embora Lea

- O que? ... Mais eu vim visitar você - ela fechou os olhos com força e passou a mão na testa

- Vai pra o Hotel, pega o cartão do meu quarto e me espera lá... Eu não posso falar com você agora - ela me deu as costas e voltou pra dentro do lugar. Antes de sair de lá, pude ouvir um Ação. Entrei no taxi e fui para o hotel que a Di estava hospedada.

Mil e uma coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, enquanto a esperava. Se passaram uma, duas, três horas e nada dela chegar. Minha preocupação só aumentava. Minhas mãos começaram a suar, e eu andei de um lado para o outro inquieta. Ela vai me matar por eu ter estragado a cena que estava sendo gravada. O diretor com certeza deu uma puxada de orelha nela. Nossa eu estava entrando em pânico quando escuto duas batidas na porta. Deve ser a Dianna já que eu estou com o cartão que abre a porta. Corro pra atender e dou de cara com uma Dianna que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Ela estava encostada na parede de frente para a porta. Com os braços cruzados e os olhos inchados.

- Você estava chorando? - eu pergunto tentando tocar seu ombro, mais ela se esquiva de mim e entra no quarto. Eu fecho a porta e a sigo com o olhar. Ela fica em pé de frente pra janela. Então eu começo a me explicar.

- Dianna olha eu posso...

- Chega Lea... - ela fala praticamente sussurrando - agora eu falo e você escuta - ela virou pra mim, e eu pude ver que seus olhos estavam dilatados. Eu só os tinha visto assim quando nós fazemos amor. Mais agora é diferente, esta parecendo ódio?

- O que você estava pensando quando resolveu entrar no meu estúdio daquele jeito? Enlouqueceu de vez?

- Di...

- Cala a boca Lea - ela se aproximou de mim com ira nos olhos. - eu levei a maior bronca da minha vida agora. Nem meu pai que passou anos me ignorando falou comigo do jeito que o diretor falou hoje... E sabe porque? Porque você resolveu gritar bem na hora da gravação, que nós já tínhamos ensaiado uma trinta vezes, pra poder gravar. - ela falava tudo minuciosamente baixo e assustadoramente, assustador. - agora me responde, porque você fez isso?

- Di desculpa... Eu... Eu vi você e aquele garoto se beijando e eu não vi nada alem de vocês dois então...

- Claro - ela gargalhou sem a menor graça, jogando os braços pra cima - outro ataque de ciúmes, porque eu não me surpreendo mais com isso em?

- Eu não tinha visto que estavam gravando e...

- Achou que na primeira oportunidade que eu tivesse iria te trair com o primeiro que aparecesse? - ela me olhou friamente - não acredito nisso Lea... Eu não posso acreditar. - ela sentou na cama exausta e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Surgiram boatos de que vocês estavam ficando, e fotos de vocês pra cima e pra baixo juntos... Eu não consegui me segurar, então tive que ver com meus próprios olhos.

- Você não confia em mim, na verdade nunca confiou. - ela levanta seu olhar de encontro ao meu e posso ver lágrimas querendo descer.

- Eu confio em você... Só não confio nele - me referi ao Alex

- Eu e o Alex não temos nada. As fotos que você viu em sites de fofoca, eram todas de nós aqui no estúdio, ou você não notou que as roupas que eu usava não eram as minha, mais sim da minha personagem? Alex é uma grande pessoa, mais creio que eu não faço o tipo dele.

- Ha... Vai me dizer que ele é gay? - falei com desdém

- Não ele não é gay, isso eu tenho certeza. Eu só não faço o tipo dele. Assim como ele não faz o meu. - ela me olhou com magoa nos olhos. Então se levantou, secando algumas lagrimas que tinham caído sem ela perceber.

- Perdão amor - eu me aproximo dela e a abraço forte. Mais ela não me corresponde, deixa seus braços caídos na lateral de seu corpo. - eu vou tentar me controlar eu juro.

- Eu já ouvi isso antes Lea - ela me empurra sem muita força, só pra me afastar dela mesmo.

- Mais dessa vez é serio amor - ela foi até sua mala e a fechou.

- Não Lea... Chega. Eu vou pedir outro quarto pra mim, você pode ficar com esse.

- Mais eu vi pra ficar um tempo com você.

- Eu preciso ficar sozinha - ela me encara, então eu vejo que ela esta decidida.

- Você está pedindo um tempo?

- Não... Eu estou terminando com você - ela sussurra tão baixinho não contendo mais as lagrimas em seus olhos. Eu também começo a chorar e caminho em sua direção.

- Não me deixa Di... Por favor - a abraços e ela me devolve dessa vez. Me apertando como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo pra ela - olha você quer um tempo? Eu te dou o que você quiser, só não me deixa.

- Pra mim essa historia de tempo em relacionamentos, só serve pra fazer as duas pessoas sofrerem mais, pela separação. Porque elas continuam juntas, mais ao mesmo tempo separadas, e isso não é saudável pra nem um dos dois.

- Eu te amo - sussurro ainda abraçada a ela.

- Eu amo mais - dizendo isso ela me beijou na testa e foi embora, levando sua mala e meu coração consigo.

O que você fez Lea? Pergunto a mim mesma. Me deixando cair no chão do quarto e chorando como nunca tinha chorado antes.

Esse era o nosso fim. Esse era o meu fim.

_**Hahaha. Muito dramático? Bom se é para ter drama eu coloco drama. Rsrsrs. Pois é gente o fim de Achele chegou. Por enquanto né. Acho que agora eu estou voltando a por minha idéias inicias de volta. Então eu precisei dar uma chacoalhada que era pra poder retornar para a idéia original da fic. Espero que não me matem. E não odeiem nem uma das duas, mais foi necessário. A Lea exagerou tanto no ciúmes que deu no que deu né? Ta certo que todo ser humano que tem um coração, tem ciúmes, mais como esse já é doentio. Dianna tomou a atitude certa em terminar logo de uma vez, melhor do que ficar enrolando e só complicando mais a vida das duas. Eu pelo menos faria isso, não sei vocês. Lea pegou pesado, aparecendo de surpresa e atrapalhando a cena. O que acharam? Espero reviews. Até amanhã.**_


	18. Desintoxicação

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 18 – Desintoxicação

_**Oi, olá, tudo bem? Eu sei que peguei pesado co a Lea, no capitulo anterior mais foi preciso, o ciúmes extrapolou, e como eu já tinha dito, esse negocio de pedir um tempo pra pessoa que se ama, não vale a pena, porque só faz você e a pessoa em questão, sofrer mais. "digo por própria experiência". Mais não sei se é com todo mundo do mesmo jeito. Só falo em relação a mim mesma. Problemas a parte. Esse capitulo ainda esta dramático. Mais menos tenso que o anterior. Espero que gostem.**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

**Dois dias depois**

Já fazia dois dias que a Dianna terminou comigo. E fazia exatamente dois dias que eu estava doente. Não comia. Não me levantava da cama pra nada, só pra fazer minha higiene pessoal mesmo.

Eu tinha saído do hotel naquela mesma madrugada. Sem nem olhar pra trás. Eu sabia que a Di não ia voltar atrás da decisão e não estava com forças pra ir contra ela. Peguei um vôo de volta pra Nova York e pedi pra meu pai e me pegar no aeroporto. Eu já estava me sentindo mal. Minha mãe me recebeu com os braços abertos na porta de casa. E se com o meu pai eu tinha conseguido me controlar. Com ela foi o oposto, eu simplesmente desmoronei. Passei esses dois dias chorando e sendo consolada por ela. O coitado do meu pai ficava sem saber o que fazer. Eles tentavam fazer com que eu comece mais não descia nada. Meu mal estar foi tão grande que eles me levaram pra o hospital e eu tive que tomar soro na veia. Passei até uma noite inteira lá. John e Zach foram me ver quando voltei pra casa. O meu melhor amigo me deu o maior esporro de toda a minha vida. Mais depois foi o melhor tripé pra me segurar.

- Oi lindinha? - ele falou comigo assim que abri os olhos, depois de uma noite mal dormida.

- Oi - falei bem baixinho

- Temos que conversar sobre as suas coisas que estão na casa da Dianna.

- Ela ligou pedindo pra mim tirar minhas coisas de lá? - ele olhou por cima do meu obro, para a minha mãe que estava atrás de mim, escorada no portal da porta.

- Não... - eu olhei pra ele com decepção, nem pra saber como eu estava ela ligou - mais o apartamento é dela e você tem que sair.

- Eu posso ficar lá e esperar que ela volte com a cabeça fria pra nós conversamos - eu falei me sentando na beira da cama e ele se ajoelhou de frente pra mim.

- Acabou Lea - ele falou com a voz firme, e eu desabei mais uma vez em lágrimas. As quais eu tinha achado que tinham acabado.

- Não se acaba um amor como o nosso assim John - ele me abraçou forte e eu comecei a me debater em seus braços, tentando me soltar. Mais ele só arrochava mais o aperto.

- Você precisa se tratar meu anjo. Isso que você sente não é normal - sussurrou essas palavras no meu ouvido.

- Eu estou bem, só preciso dela comigo.

- Não meu amor, você não esta bem - minha mãe se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Eu me soltei finalmente do John e olhei pra ela, que estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. - deixa a mamãe te ajudar filha.

Ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou. Eu concordei com a cabeça. Não queria ver minha mãe sofrer por minha causa.

Os dias se passaram, eu comecei a freqüentar um psicólogo junto com minha mãe ou John. Ele foi no apartamento da Di com o Zach, pra retirar tudo que era meu de lá. Eu não tive coragem suficiente pra isso. Apenas pedi para que deixassem a Chávez do lugar e um pequeno bilhete.

_**Perdão**_

_**Eu amo você.**_

_**Lea**_

Aluguei um quarto em um apart-hotel enquanto não voltava pra L.A para poder comprar um lugar pra mim. Eu tinha emagrecido seis quilos. E comia só sob ameaças. Ninguém do Glee soube da historia, não por mim. Mais a Naya apareceu na porta da casa da minha mãe um certo dia e ficou por lá mais de uma semana. Ela me fez um bem danado, até foi em uma seção de terapia comigo. Perguntei pela Di inúmeras vezes, mais o meu medico tinha pedido pra que evitassem tocar no nome dela, ou em qualquer coisa relacionada a ela. Quando eu ia mexer na internet, alguém ficava de olho no que eu fazia. Só pra ver se eu não pesquisava sobre ela.

- Eu só estou vendo o meu Twitter posso? - perguntei para uma certa latina atrás de mim.

- Claro... Mais eu também quero ver. Ela sentou do meu lado na cama.

- Olha Nay. Eu não quero ser grossa mais você sabe que daqui uma semana nós vamos voltar a trabalhar né? Então vai ser meio difícil não ver ela, ou pensar nela ou...

- Pode parando por ai mocinha... - ela se fez de ofendida. - eu só quero ver meu Twitter também. Posso? - ela sorriu descaradamente e jogou o peso do seu ombro conta o meu.

- Desculpa é que tem sempre alguém me vigiando, só pra ver se eu não faço besteira.

- Olha, o seu psicólogo fala muito bonito mais delicado demais pro meu gosto, então eu vou falar o que ele quer dizer, mais com as palavras da Santana Lopez... - ela fez uma pausa dramática, tomou fôlego então soltou - a Dianna é uma droga, ou melhor um vicio em você, mais agora você está na reabilitação, para se desintoxicar dela. Isso quer dizer, sem telefonemas, sem pesquisar sobre ela na internet, sem mensagens de texto, e sem pessoas ao seu redor que fiquem falando dela o tempo todo. Entendeu ou tá difícil. - essa Naya me deu medo, ela realmente falou como a santana.

- Certo, reabilitação desintoxicação.

- Boa menina... Agora me da seu computador que eu quero Twittar - ela piscou pra mim e pegou meu notebook. Eu sorri pra ela que retribuiu o gesto. A Naya estava me ajudando muito. Ela estava se tornando meu porto seguro.

Na semana seguinte nós estávamos com as malas prontas pra voltar para Los Angeles. Meu psicólogo me transferiu para um amigo dele que trabalha lá. Minha mãe deu mil recomendações a Naya para ela cuidar de mim. E pra mim ela me desejou boa sorte. Eu definitivamente acho que preciso. Em L.A já no aparte tive que organizar minhas coisas. E a Naya foi pra casa dela se organizar. Pois na manhã seguinte voltaríamos para o estúdio. Já de noite ela me ligou pedindo pra eu ir jantar com ela e a Jenna, na casa dela. Fui com gosto, estava com saudades da Jenna. O jantar foi ótimo, mais o nome da Dianna não foi citado. Quando já era tarde a Naya não deixou eu voltar pra o hotel, sendo assim eu dormi La. Não queria mesmo dormir sozinha.

Na segunda pela manhã passamos no aparte, pra mim poder trocar de roupa e pegar minhas coisas para um longo dia de trabalho. A segunda temporada de Glee começaria e tínhamos que ralar muito. Pois teriam musicas novas, coreografias novas e personagens novos.

Quando chegamos no estúdio, o carro da maioria já estava lá, inclusive o da Dianna. Naya viu minha insegurança e me puxou com um sorriso. Assim que entramos era possível ouvir as gargalhadas da Amber de longe. Os garotos estavam fazendo gracinhas com ela. Eu sorri com a cena. Quando eles me avistam correm pra me abraçar coletivamente. Acho que todos eles já sabem da historia.

- Eu contei pra eles... Espero que não se importe, foi só pra você não ter que ficar dando explicações. - Naya falou sorrindo

- Obrigada - meus olhos percorrem toda a extremidade da sala e não encontram os olhos verdes claros da Dianna. Ela deve estar no nosso trailer. - posso me trocar no seu trailer hoje? - peço a Naya que estava falando com o Mark.

- Claro - ela responde e eu vou pra o trailer que ela divide com a Amber. Não queria encarar a Dianna ainda. Mais como o mundo é mesmo um ovo de codorna. Quando eu abro a porta do trailer da Naya, encontro a Dianna lá, vestindo a roupa das lideres de torcida. Quando ela me vê fica toda sem graça e se cobre com um toalha. Eu viro o rosto, pra não deixá-la mais constrangida. Ela está com vergonha de mim?... Logo de mim que já vi ela com menos roupa que aquilo.

- Desculpa, eu não sabia que você estava aqui - falei corando, ainda de costas pra ela.

- Eu pedi pra Amber, pra trocar de roupa aqui... Pode virar - ela termina de se vestir e eu me viro pra encontrar seus olhos. Ela como eu estava mais magra e com olheiras, que ainda não tinham sido cobertas pela maquiagem.

- Eu pedi pra Naya... Achei que você não fosse querer me ver.

- Aquele trailer é tão meu quanto seu.

- Então porque pediu pra vim pra cá? - ela não respondeu, só abaixou a cabeça. Então resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Vai voltar para as Cheerios? - apontei pra roupa que ela usava.

- Vou sim, agora que não vou mais usar a barriga falsa, a Sue vai ser obrigada a me chamar de volta - ela sorriu pra mim e eu retribui.

- Vai voltar a fazer da vida da Rachel um inferno.

- Talvez, mais por enquanto a Quinn vai se focar nos estudos e nas animadoras.

- Certo - se fez um silencio constrangedor entre nós. Então ela tratou de tirar.

- Eu vou sair, você quer trocar de roupa, então... Até mais. - ela passou por mim mais parou, como se fosse falar mais alguma coisa, mais resolveu não falar e saiu do trailer.

Quando a porta bateu, eu me deixei cair no chão chorando, estava morrendo de saudades dela, e deu pra sentir que ela também estava. Mais eu tinha acabado com isso, e agora era minha responsabilidade de reconquistá-la. Naya chegou não muito depois e me abraçou, fazendo com que eu me levantasse.

- Eu vi a Dianna saindo daqui... Ta tudo bem?

- Sim - falei ainda secando as lagrimas - eu vou reconquistá-la você vai ver. - a Naya deu um sorriso fraco e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Vai sim pequena

O dia foi longo e cansativo, eu e a Di só trocávamos olhares de vez em quando. Terminado o dia eu fui me trocar e não tinha nem sinal que a Dianna esteve por lá. Peguei minhas coisas e fui esperar a Naya que ficou de me levar pra casa. Quando cheguei no hotel me deitei e fiquei pensando em como eu iria trazer a Di de volta pra mim. Tudo bem que eu estava fazendo seções de terapia, mais eu não podia deixar o nosso amor acabar dessa forma. Mais conhecendo a Dianna como eu conheço, ela não vai voltar atrás com a decisão... Mais o Charlie, eu não diria a mesma coisa. E vai ser por ai que eu vou começar.

_**O que será que a Lea vai aprontar com o Charlie? Será que ela consegue ele de volta, ou melhor eles, a Dianna vem no pacote. Mais ainda tem o Alex... Não sei o que eu faço com ele, mais acho que tenho um plano diferente pra ele. Não vou falar mais nada, a minha boca esta muito grande hoje. Rsrsrs. Espero que tenham gostado. Até amanhã.**_


	19. Retomando o controle

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 19 – Retomando o controle

_**Hey olha aqui minha pessoa, estão vendo, estão? Que pena que não. Mais eu posso aparecer em forma de um capitulo grande né? Rsrsrs. Brincadeiras a parte. Lea e Lady Di separadas é um horror. Sei que tem gente querendo pisar no meu pescoço e puxar minha língua, mais tudo bem. Ela ainda vão ficar um ou dois capítulos separadas. É muito eu sei mais é necessário. Esse capitulo é um pouco divertido/dramático mais nada de mais. Espero que gostem.**_

_**Boa Leitura**_

**Dois meses depois**

Os dias se passaram, cada dia a Dianna estava mais longe de mim e os boatos, de que ela e o Alex estavam namorando, ficaram mais fortes. Ela nunca comentou nada com ninguém do elenco. Mais as revistas e os sites, sempre postavam fotos dos dois juntos em casas noturnas e em festas de amigos.

Eu continuava fazendo terapia e já estava bem melhor, já não sentia toda aquela compulsão de ter controle sobre a vida dela. Naya e eu nos aproximamos mais, ela era uma ótima amiga. Ela me ajudou a encontrar um apartamento e a mobilhar todo. Não era muito grande, mais tinha tudo que eu precisava.

O meu plano de reconquistar o Charlie, estava indo bem devagar, por inúmeros motivos. Minha terapia, gravações de Glee, família e o Alex. Ele era um problema. A Dianna não estava me dando muita abertura nesse sentido. Quando nos víamos era só um, oi? Tudo bem? E nada demais. Muita coisa mudou, eu mudei e ela também. Mais os olhares de desejo eu podia ver. Como na vez que eu cantei Need you now com o Mark. Ela ficou me encarando com o olhar safado do Charlie e com a mão na boca pra não deixar transparecer o sorriso charmoso que eu tanto amo. Outra vez foi quando eu cantei Britney Spears. Aquela roupa me deixou sexy, não vou negar que até eu me pegaria. Mais hoje eu não vou pegar leve com ela. Vou jogar pra valer.

- Uau! - Hemo exclamou - Lea você está gostosa. - sorri pra ela corando.

- Dios mio! - Santana ou melhor Naya entrou no trailer também - sério se a Rachel Berry se vestisse assim como hoje, eu pediria para o Ryan inverter os papeis da Brittany com a Rachel. Você está... Muito, mais muito gostosa - ela falou me fazendo corar mais ainda, eu fui até ela e a abracei. Nessa hora a Dianna entrou no lugar e ficou olhando pra nós duas, eu fiquei desconcertada e me separei da Naya. Ela ficou olhando de mim pra Nay e da Nay pra mim, até que a Hemo quebrou o silencio constrangedor.

- A Lea está gostosa né Di? - safada, você me paga Heather. A Dianna me olhou dos pés a cabeça e lambeu os lábios. Certo eu já tinha virado uma beterraba.

- Você está linda - nos encaramos por um tempo, mais ela quebrou o contato visual. - vou me trocar no outro trailer, com licença - e saiu. Eu ainda olhava pra porta por onde ela tinha passado, até a Naya estralar os dedos na minha frente,

- Ela está diferente comigo - ela comentou sentando no sofá.

- Dianna?

- Sim, acho que ela está com... Ciúmes? Olha que irônico - caiu na gargalhada e um sorriso ameaçou sair dos meus lábios.

- Ela está com o Alex - eu abaixo a cabeça.

- Não tá não - Hemo comenta

- O que você sabe? - eu quase pulo no seu pescoço

- Calma Lea, eu só tenho estou comentando

- Mais do jeito que você falou não foi um comentário e sim uma afirmação - Naya parou do lado da Hemo.

- O que você sabe Heather? - pergunto mais uma vez

- Nada, eu não de nada - ela se afasta de nós e eu tenho certeza que ela não tá falando a verdade.

- Ok! Agora vamos que nós temos que enlouquecer uns garotões - falei sorrindo maliciosamente. Nós íamos gravar uma musica do Bon Jovi. Eu estava com uma calça de couro preta bem justa e colada nas minhas pernas uma camiseta e uma jaqueta preta. É eu estava gostosa, e ia fazer o meu garotão enlouquecer. Me aguarde Charlie, você vai ver o que perdeu.

Quando chegamos no cenário da sala do coral. Os meninos começaram assoviar e bater palmas. Todas nós estávamos quentes. A Dianna então com aquela bandana na cabeça, nem se fala. Nossos olhares se encontraram e ela puxou a gola da camiseta, como se estivesse com calor. Era isso que eu ia fazer, ela iria ficar com muito calor.

A musica começou e eu entrei pela porta dançando sensualmente, enquanto cantava com malicia. De vez em quando meu olhar se encontrava com o dela que estava preso na minha bunda. Eu sorriu e volto a cantar. No segundo ato, onde eu fico com o tripé do microfone entre as pernas, volto a olhar pra ela que parou de dançar e me encara com o desejo saindo por seus olhos completamente dilatados. Então ela cai.

- Dianna? - eu corro pra perto dela que esta caída no chão. A musica é parada e todos os outros correm pra perto de nós.

- O que deu nela - Chris pergunta

- Di... Dianna acorda - eu começo a me desesperar, os paramédicos chegam e me afastam dela. A Naya me abraça, e eles imobilizam ela na maca a levando para o hospital.

- Eu vou com ela - entro na ambulância junto com a Dianna que continua desacordada. Em quinze minutos nós chagamos ao hospital e eles a levam para exames.

- Eu quero entrar com ela

- O que a Senhorita é dela?

- Amiga - com dor no coração eu falei essa simples palavra que acabou me deixando naquela mesma depressão que eu tive quando ela terminou comigo.

- Então não pode. Você tem que esperar por ela aqui. - dizendo isso ele entrou na sala e eu fiquei no corredor. Minutos depois todos os outros Geeks já estavam lá comigo.

- O Charlie não agüentou o furacão Lea Gostosa Michele - Naya comentou e todo mundo caiu na gargalhada, inclusive eu. Mais foi só alguns segundos porque no próximo eu já estava chorando. Quarenta minutos depois o medico apareceu.

- Como ela está

- Ela está bem, só está um pouco desidratada. Ela não tem se alimentado bem?

- Não - uma voz masculina se fez presente, era o Alex que tinha chegado por trás de nós. - ela tem comido e dormido muito mal.

- Isso e alguma emoção forte causaram um queda de pressão, por isso do desmaio. O senhor é o que dela?

- Eu sou o namorado dela - ele falou e eu tive que engolir as lágrimas. O que eu mais temia aconteceu. Ele sabia mais sobre o estado de saúde dela que eu. Ele estava namorando a minha... Ex-namorada. Isso doeu tanto em mim que eu quase desmaiei também.

- Pode me acompanhar pra preencher alguns papeis?

- Claro - Alex e o medico foram para a recepção.

- Vai lá... Agora vai ser a sua ultima chance de reconquistá-la - Naya falou no meu ouvido. Eu assenti e fui para o quarto de onde o medico tinha saído a poucos minutos atrás. Entrei no quarto e vi a figura loira, deitada de barriga pra cima. Ela estava com os olhos fechados e a respiração calma. Me aproximei da cama enxugando os últimos resquícios de lagrimas. Ela estava tão serena que eu fiquei com medo de tocar nela. Mais não contive o impulso e acariciei o seu cabelo.

- Lea? - sua voz era baixa, era quase uma lamentação. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu

- Oi - eu falei tentando sorrir também.

- Oi

- Como está se sentindo?

- Dolorida - ela sorriu fraco fazendo uma careta de dor e os meu olhos encheram de lágrimas

- Não chora - ela acaricio minha face e eu segurei sua mão, querendo prolongar o toque. Por fim beijei sua palma, deixando uma lágrima cair. A porta do quarto se abriu e o moço loiro entrou, junto com os Geeks. Eu olhei pra eles e parei no Alex, ele se manteve distante da cama, por respeito. Me voltei pra Di e sussurrei.

- Eu tenho que ir - já não contendo mais o choro. Esse ir, significava que eu estava abrindo mão dela.

- Você não precisa...

- Sim eu preciso... Vai ser melhor pra você e pra mim - seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Me aproximei dela e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Eu amo você

- Eu amo mais - sorri e me afastei, roçando meus lábios no dela. Mais não beijei. Antes de sair do quarto dei uma ultima olhada para o Alex que me olhou com compreensão. E falei.

- Se você machucar ela, eu vou atrás de você e vou cortar cada pedacinho do seu imenso corpo. - ele sorriu nervoso e assentiu. Sai da sala sem olhar pra trás mais pude sentir os passos atrás de mim, me virei abruptamente pra dar de cara com a latina Naya Rivera.

- Eu te levo pra casa

- Não precisa Naya, quero ficar sozinha um tempo... Eu preciso disso.

- Certo - qualquer coisa me liga baixinha.

Sorri pra ela e fui embora do hospital. A Naya era uma boa pessoa, você pode até pensar que ela esta afim de mim, mais ela não está. Esse é só o jeito super protetor dela. Cuidar de mim, e defender minha honra. Andando pelas ruas da cidade dos Anjos eu comecei a me lembrar de como tudo começou. Desde o momento que eu esbarrei com a Dianna naquele estacionamento, quando ela jogou todo o charme do Charlie pra cima de mim. Ou então quando me convidou pra morar com ela, menos de uma semana de me conhecer. Quando eu acordei no primeiro dia que dormi na casa dela, e ela estava na minha frente totalmente descabelada, com o maior sorriso do mundo e uma xícara de café fumegante. Quando nós fomos a boate que ela tinha deixado de freqüentar a muito tempo, porque tinha se metido em uma briga por causa da Ex-namorada. Foi lá que eu tive o meu primeiro ataque de ciúmes. Quando a Dianna foi nos apresentar e eu disse que era a namorada dela, sem ser verdade. Foi nesse mesmo dia que eu pedi pra ela não se apaixonar por mim, mais acho que eu deveria ter pedido pra mim mesma. E ainda teve o episódio da toalha, que ela fez o favor de tirar e me deixar completamente nua na frente dela. Naquele dia eu teria cedido, se os garotos não tivessem atrapalhado. Depois veio o Natal. Onde foi nosso primeiro beijo. E o sonhado ano novo, onde nós nos transformamos em uma só. Nos fundimos e provamos o sabor de um amor entre mulheres. Uma amor que a cada dia cresce mais e acho que nunca vou amar tanto. Mais depois vieram as brigas, e a separação. Hoje eu estou aos pedaços. Completamente em cacos. O meu bem mais precioso já não é mais meu. E eu já não tenho nada valioso.

De tanto andar eu chego em uma pracinha, perto de um lago. Tem crianças correndo por todos os lados e casais namorando, famílias fazendo piquenique. Isso me faz lembrar do dia que a Dianna me pediu em namoro:

_**Flashback**_

- Onde você quer se casar? - ela me pergunta, nós estamos na cama do quarto de hospedes da casa de seus pais. Ela tinha acabado de me pedir em namoro e eu estava apreciando o anel em meu dedo.

- Nova York - respondo sem olhar pra ela

- Certo... Assim que legalizarem o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, eu te peço em casamento e nós vamos pra lá nos casar.

- Ok! Mais você já sabe que vai ter que me surpreender com o pedido né?

- Claro Sarfati, fica calminha. Mais como vai ser os nossos nomes? Sra. E Sra. Sarfati ou Agron?

- Não me importo de usar o seu nome - digo sorrindo e fazendo o seu aumentar de tamanho.

- Ok Sra. Agron - ela me deu um selinho que eu tratei de aprofundar.

- Lea Michele Agron, gostei - falo me separando dela.

- E quanto aos nossos filhos? Porque eu quero ter uns trinta

- Hahaha, então pode sonhando, porque eu não vou ter tudo isso. Acho que é impossível ter tudo isso de filhos.

- Quem disse que precisa ser todos nosso?... Podemos adotar.

- Uhum... Mais eu quero um que pareça com você. - faço um bico

- E eu um que pareça com você - ela beija o meu bico.

- Eu quero ter um gatinho de estimação

- E eu um cachorro

- Porque você só quer o oposto de mim? - pergunto cruzando os braços.

- Porque assim nós vamos completar uma a outra... E depois eu sempre quis ter um cachorro.

- E porque você não tem um?

- O meu pai não deixava agente criar um aqui em casa, porque o Jason tem alergia. E hoje em dia eu não tenho porque me falta tempo e uma moça morena, linda que me ajude na educação dele sabe? - ela me beijou e eu sorri. Os beijos foram descendo pelo meu pescoço, mais não podíamos fazer nada naquele quarto.

- Qual raça você quer? - pergunto tentando a distrair.

- Bulldog, eu adoro aqueles olhos malucos deles.

- Eu vou te dar um, um dia.

- Só se você me ajudar a criar?

- Acho que posso ser a mãe dele. - sorri e ela também, nós beijamos de novo e de novo até dormir.

_**Fim Flashback**_

Sorrio com a lembrança daquele dia. Meus olhos já estavam secos, então me levanto e vou embora, mais antes passo em uma pet shop para visitar os bichinhos. Acabo levando pra casa um casal de gatos e um filhote de Bulldog. Mais um pacote gigante de ração.

Quando entro no meu apartamento solto os três e eles até que se deram bem. Os gatinhos se deitam no me sofá e o filhote de bulldog tem dificuldade de subir, porque ele é gordinho e muito pequenino. Vou até ele e o coloco no meu colo.

- Temos que achar um nome pra você amiguinho. Um que combine com sua nova dona. - olho para o filhote e sorriu com a idéia - Arthur, o rei Arthur, isso combina com a nobreza da Dianna. Ela vai gostar - eu pareço uma maluca falando com o bichinho. Os gatinhos parecem ficar enciumados e se aproximam de mim. - o nome de você vai ser Claude e Sheila, os meus fieis escudeiros - sorriu para os três e Arthur abre a boca mostrando sinais de cansaço, então eu pego todos e levo para o meu quarto. Os coloco na minha cama e me troco para poder me deitar. O cachorrinho se deita bem pertinho de mim.

No dia seguinte eu acordo com uma lambida no rosto, depois outra e... Abro meus olhos e dou de cara com o Arthur em cima da minha barriga lambendo toda a minha cara. Eu tento ficar com raiva dele mais não consigo, a única coisa que faço é sorrir. Os gatos estão danado miando na porta. Entendo o recado dos três e vou colocar a ração deles. Tomo o meu banho, me visto e volto pra cozinha para preparar o meu próprio café da manhã.

- Vamos amiguinhos, vamos para a sua nova casa - pego Arthur no colo e o coloco dentro de uma caixa cheia de furinhos. Dou um tchau para Claude e Sheila e vou dirigindo até o apartamento que tanto me trazia lembranças. Essa era a primeira vez que eu ia até lá.

- Oi Kent? - cumprimento o porteiro, ele era boa pessoa.

- Oi dona Lea? Como vai?

- Eu estou bem graças a Deus... E você?

- Eu tô indo

- A Dianna já voltou?

- Sim senhora, ela chegou faz um tempinho, ela e o seu Alex - ouvir o nome daquele menino me deu uma dor inigualável. Ele estava com ela, no apartamento que era nosso, não fazia nem seis meses.

- Certo... Eu posso subir e deixar isso pra ela? - perguntei apontando para a caixa em minhas mãos.

- Claro, não precisava nem perguntar. - sorri pra ele e fui em direção ao elevador. Apertei o botão nove e esperei até chegar no andar. O lugar não tinha mudado em nada, a porta da casa da Dianna era a penúltima a direta. Parei em frente mais não bati e nem toquei a campainha. Não podia fazer isso com ela e muito menos comigo. Ainda ontem eu de a liberei de qualquer coisa que me envolvesse. Coloquei a caixa no chão e abri a tampa me abaixei e sorri para o Arthur, ele estava encolhidinho, alisei seu pelo suavemente e ele ronronou com o toque.

- Vou sentir saudades lindinho - _sussurrei_ - mais sua nova dona vai cuidar muito bem de você. - dei uma ultima olhada nele e na coleira que tinha escrito o seu nome e me levantei. Dei três batidas na porta e corri pra me esconder. Ela não precisava saber que era eu quem estava dando o filhotinho. Não muito tempo depois a porta é aberta e uma Dianna totalmente empacotada saia. Ela estava de blusão, calça, pantufas e seu cabelo estava totalmente assanhado. Um sorriso aparece em meus lábios e me lembro do dia em que fui fazer a primeira visita a sua família, ela estava resfriada e disse que bastava o calor do meu corpo pra aquecê-la. Uma lágrima involuntária desce pela minha face, assim que a uma figura loira aparece atrás dela. Que estava ajoelhada brincando com o Arthur. Ela estava sorridente e o filhotinho adorando os carinhos que ela estava fazendo em sua barriga. Alex se abaixa também e tenta alisá-lo também mais ele rosna pra ele que imediatamente encolhe a mão. Dianna gargalha com a cena e eu sorriu, adorando mais ainda aquele cachorrinho. Eles se levantam e antes de entrar Dianna olha para todo o corredor, eu estava escondida atrás de uma parede e na hora que ela fez isso eu me escondi, para não me ver. Por fim ouço a batida da porta.

- Já vai dona Lea? Tão cedo?

- Já vou sim, tenho muito trabalho pra fazer... Até mais Kent.

- Até dona Lea - sorri sem graça para o senhor bondoso e fui em direção ao meu carro que estava parado em frente ao edifício e vou embora para o meu tranqüilo e solitário apartamento.

_**O que acharam da Lea solitária? Ela aprontou legal pra cima do Charlie né? Fez até a coitada ter um troço. Rsrsrs. As partes de provocação que eu citei foram as que mais me chamou atenção na série. Onde dá pra perceber de longe os olhares cúmplices entre Achele, se não perceberam olhem com bastante atenção. Alex apareceu pra estragar mais ainda a vida delas e já chegou botando banca. E a Le Mais o próximo capitulo eu reservei uma surpresa pra vocês, espero que tenham gostado. Até amanhã. Haaa, eu agradeço de coração os reviews, me divirto muito lendo, desculpem não estar respondendo eles, mais prometo que assim que eu tiver tempo eu respondo. Beijão**_

5


	20. O poder do Charlie

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 20 – O poder do Charlie

_**Oi pessoas, mais uma vez eu me encontro presente aqui. Esse capitulo em particular foi muito gostoso de escrever. Como eu havia dito que ia fazer uma surpresinha pra vocês aqui está ela. É um dos maiores capítulos que eu já escrevi. Ele vai ser todinho só a versão da Dianna da historia. Como eu foquei mais na Lea, agora resolvi mostra a lady Di também. Aqui você vão ver quais foram as reações dela com relação ao fim do namoro. E pra provar que as aparências enganam. As vezes o que agente pensa, não é verdade. Talvez o capitulo esteja um pouco complicado de entender, mais não é nada muito sério. Não odeiem a Dianna no começo. Ela só teve um surto de... Você me falam no final.**_

_**Beijos e Boa Leitura!**_

Se me perguntassem como tudo aconteceu, eu não saberia dizer. Foi tudo muito rápido e intenso. Desde o primeiro olhar até a primeira noite de amor. Eu e Lea e Lea e eu. Uma combinação diferenciada. Duas pessoas totalmente diferentes, mais ao mesmo tempo tão parecidas. Eu ainda não acredito em tudo que aconteceu, o termino do nosso namoro foi marcante e chocante tanto pra mim, quanto pra ele. Mais acredite, doeu mais em mim do que nela. Eu fiquei com uma melancolia tão grande, que o diretor me liberou por uma semana das filmagens. Fui pra casa da minha mãe e pedi colo, como uma criança faz quando leva uma queda. Ela em momento algum me questionou, ou me julgou, só o fez quando eu já estava mais a vontade pra falar.

- Vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Eu terminei com a Lea - ela me olhou chocada e me abraçou forte. Eu comecei a chorar mais uma vez.

- Mais porque meu amor? Vocês estavam tão feliz juntas.

- Ela enfiou na cabeça que Alex e eu estamos tendo um caso mãe, ela não me deixa olhar pro lado que é pra eu não olhar as pessoas que passam por mim. Ela sente ciúmes até de uma mosca.

- Minha filha, nos relacionamentos isso sempre acontece

- Como o dela não. Esse ciúmes é doentio e estava destruindo nós duas. A gota d'água foi ontem, eu estava gravando uma cena importante com o Alex e ela chegou de supetão, estragando tudo. O diretor ficou uma arara comigo.

- E foi por isso que você terminou?

- Você acha pouco?

- Acho sim, para uma pessoa que fez juras de amor eterno, deu um anel lindo de compromisso e que fez a declaração que fez... Sim eu acho pouco.

- Mais mãe...

- Eu não terminei moçinha - ela me repreendeu e eu me calei na hora - eu e o seu pai estamos casados a 26 anos, você acha que isso é pouco tempo? Não é. Eu agüentei muita coisa por causa dele, muitas vezes engoli sapos, só pra ficar do lado dele e ainda aconteceu o que aconteceu com você. O que acha que eu senti, quando o meu marido que eu tanto amava rejeitou a própria filha, só porque ela não era o filho varão que ele tanto queria? - minha mãe já estava aos prantos e eu me segurando pra não cair também. - eu sofri muito por causa dos meus ciúmes, ele saia de manhã sedo e só voltava de madrugada. Eu fiquei depressiva e paranóica mais eu fiquei ali, do lado dele. As vezes eu não conseguia me controlar e explodia com ele, que me chamava de doida. O ciúmes não é um assunto fácil de lidar Dianna. Não estou dizendo que a Lea está certa, porque ela não está, mais quem já passou por isso sabe muito bem o que é e um dia você vai sofrer esse mal também.

- Eu não sei se posso perdoá-la agora.

- Vocês tem que conversar

- Eu sei

- Eu te amo Dianna

- Eu também mãe

Depois dessa conversa com a minha mãe, eu estava decidida a conversar com a Lea e perdoá-la também, estava morrendo de saudades da minha baixinha.

Uma semana depois eu voltei para o set de filmagens do filme, e me foquei no meu trabalho para recuperar o tempo perdido. O Alex se mostrou uma boa pessoa, sempre me ajudava com alguma dificuldade que eu tinha. Nos aproximávamos cada dia mais, os boatos de que nós estávamos tendo um caso, só aumentavam, mais nem eu e nem ele ligávamos. Nos tornamos grandes amigos e eu acabei contando sobre o Charlie pra ele, que ficou surpreso no inicio, mais compreendeu o que aconteceu aquele dia em que a Lea nos interrompeu no estúdio. Ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Mais deixei bem claro que não estava disponível. E ele não tentou nada comigo.

Quando as gravações de Glee estavam perto de retornar, eu voltei para L.A disposta a por o meu relacionamento em patos limpos com a Lea, mais pra minha surpresa, descobri que ela não desgrudava mais da Naya. No dia que eu cheguei em Los Angeles, fui até o apartamento novo da Lea, já que a Hemo tinha me dado o endereço, mais ai eu vi ela e a Naya, saindo juntas do prédio e entrando no carro da latina, ela estavam gargalhando de alguma coisa que a Lea tinha falado. Aquilo mexeu mais comigo do que deveria, eu não agüentei o impulso e as segui. Elas foram para o apartamento da Naya e ficaram por lá. Não muito depois a Jenna também chegou. Eu fiquei mais aliviada e fui pra minha casa, deixaria para conversar com ela no set de Glee. Só que no dia seguinte, o que seria o nosso primeiro dia de gravação, eu vi a Lea e a Naya chegando juntas no carro da latina. A Lea ainda estava com a mesma roupa do dia anterior. Eu fiquei tão furiosa que pedi pra Amber me deixar trocar de roupa no trailer dela. Quando estava me vestindo a Lea entra no mesmo e eu me desconcerto totalmente. Ela percebe minha mudança e se vira de costas. Eu fiquei confusa com a atitude dela, mais nada comentei, afinal eu me cobri primeiro. O nosso dialogo foi, rápido e sem muito entusiasmo. Percebi que ela estava mais magra e com olheiras profundas. Imediatamente me lembrei que ela dormiu na casa da Naya, e me vi pensando o que ela teria feito pra estar assim. Pensei em questionar, mais não o fiz. Porque eu tinha terminado com ela, que automaticamente estava livre pra fazer o que bem entendesse.

Os dias passaram, elas se aproximavam mais e eu me fechava mais. Não deixava ela se aproximar tanto. Nossas conversas eram oi? Tudo bem? E só. Eu já tinha desistido de ter aquela conversa com a Lea. Ela tinha seguido com a vida dela e eu seguiria com a minha. Então resolvi aceitar um dos milhões de convites do Alex para ir em uma boate que ele queria conhecer. Quando chegamos, a boate era nada mais nada menos que a mesma boate onde eu arrumei confusão. Sorri me lembrando da ultima vez que estive aqui. Foi justamente onde a Lea deu seu primeiro ataque de ciúmes "detalhe nós não tínhamos nada". Entramos no lugar e fomos direto para o bar.

- Melissa? - chamei uma velha amiga que se materializou do outro lado do balcão sorrindo. Me abraçou por cima do mesmo e cumprimentou o Alex.

- Alex, Melissa. Melissa, Alex

- Oi

- Muito prazer Melissa

- Onde está a Lea? - ela perguntou e eu automaticamente fiquei muda, mais Alex fez o favor de desconversar.

- Ela não pode vir, então eu vim no seu lugar.

- Então o que vão querer?

- Uísque duplo - ele respondeu

- Eu quero um caubói

- Pensei que não bebesse - os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- As coisas mudaram um pouco - sorri pra eles que se entre olharam. A Melissa me entregou o copo e eu o tomei todo e de uma só vez. A queimação em minha garganta me fez tossir um pouco. Eu cai na gargalhada e os dois que estavam ao meu lado nada disseram.

- Outro Mell - pedi fazendo um bico, ela foi preparar outro.

- Você vai encher a cara?

- Eu vou me divertir um pouco - arquei a sobrancelha pra ele, e direcionei meu olhar para a pista de dança. Pessoas dançando grudadas umas nas outras. Seus corpos completamente suados se esfregando e o cheiro de cigarro no ar. Isso tudo era demais pra mim. Encontrei entre todas aquelas pessoas, uma silhueta muito familiar pra mim. Uma mulher loira e da minha altura. Ela estava dançando sozinha, mais não tão sozinha, porque tinha três marmanjos ao seu redor. Melissa chega com o copo e mais uma vez o tomo de uma vez só. Sem tirar meu olhar da mulher que está dançando. Dessa vez a bebida não arde tanto quanto da primeira. Coloco o copo no balcão e olho para os dois.

- Se me dão licença - pisco pro Alex e vou pra pista de dança. Me intrometo entre os três marmanjos e abraço a loira por trás. Ela sente o impacto dos nossos corpos e vira a cabeça pro lado, para ver que é. Quando me vê sorri sedutoramente e se vira de frente pra mim.

- Oi Charlie?

- Oi Kate

Se vocês se lembram bem, ela é minha Ex-namorada. A causadora do primeiro ciúmes da Lea. A vaca que me traiu nessa mesma boate. E a culpada por eu ter me metido em confusão.

Minha perna se encaixa entre as suas e ela sorri maliciosamente.

- Continua com pegada Charlie.

- Você não faz idéia...

Sem ela permitir, eu invadi sua boca com minha língua furiosa e nada gentil, se eu for comparar o modo como eu beijo a Lea... Olha eu aqui de novo pensando nela.

Aperto a Kate mais contra o meu corpo. Ela não está mostrando nenhuma resistência. Então eu a viro de costas mais uma vez pra mim. Os três marmanjos se tocaram e foram embora. Agora éramos só nos duas. Minhas mãos desceram por suas curvas e pararam no meio de suas coxas que nada se parecei com a da Lea.

- Merda - esse pensamento escapa da minha garganta sem que eu perceba. Ela vira seu rosto pro lado e me beija com fome. Minhas mão entram por baixo de seu vestido curto e vão direto para sua calcinha que estava encharcada.

- Humm - ela geme, assim que meus dedos passeiam por cima de sua calcinha.

- Vamos sair daqui - sussurro em seu ouvido e ela apenas acente. Volto para o bar e pago a conta. Melissa e Alex me encaram alguns instantes mais é ele quem quebra.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Me divertindo um pouco não tá vendo.

- Ela não presta Dianna - melissa se pronuncia

- Eu não quero ela... Só hoje de noite

- A Lea não vai te perdoar - Alex me encara

- E eu estou cansada da Lea, ela não sabe o que quer, vive me provocando mais não sai do pé da Naya.

- Você não sabe se elas tem alguma coisa.

- Você ainda duvida?

- Você terminou com ela por causa de ciúmes. Mais agora está pagando com a própria língua. Isso é tudo culpa sua.

- Ok Alex, chega, eu já estou cansada de todo mundo me criticar.

Deixei ele e a Melissa pra trás e fui pra saída da boate, onde a Kate me esperava. Meia hora depois, eu estava prensando ela na parede da sala de seu apartamento. O qual eu conhecia muito bem. Caminhamos até o sofa ainda nos atracando em um beijo selvagem. Minha língua brincava com a dela violentamente. Suas mão foram pra bainha da minha camiseta e a tirou. Desabotoei o botão de sua calça jeans e desci o zíper. Eu iria direto ao ponto, sem enrolassão. Puxei a calça com força e ela gemeu de prazer. Eu sempre desconfiei que ela era sado masoquista. Arranquei sua blusa com sutiã e tudo. Ela ficou apenas de calcinha. Me deitei entre suas pernas e ela gemeu mais uma vez.

- Oh Charlie!

Eu parei o que estava fazendo, e comecei a rir. Mais não ra só rir, eu estava gargalhando que cheguei até a chorar. Ela ficou sem entender nada. Eu sai de cima dela e me sentei no sofá, eu ainda estava de calça com o zíper aberto e sutiã. Já ela estava quase nua. A Kate era uma mulher muito atraente, isso eu não nego. Mais hoje olhando para o seu corpo eu só consigo pensar no corpo de certa morena baixinha e ciumenta. Minhas gargalhadas foram causadas por causa do gemido dela que foi a mesma coisa que a Lea gritou da primeira vez que fizemos amor. Só que isso saindo da boca da Kate, não teve o mesmo efeito que teve com a Lea. Fiquei de pé e comecei a me vestir.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Indo embora

- Mais nós não...

- Desculpa Lea

- O meu nome é KATE - ela gritou o nome. Que vacilo o meu.

- Desculpa, eu não posso fazer isso com você.

- É por causa dela?

- Sim - calcei meus all star e vesti minha camiseta.

- Ela tem muita sorte de ter você.

- Na verdade, que tem sorte sou eu. - dei um beijo na testa dela e sai do apartamento. Quando cheguei na calçada eu respirei aliviada. Peguei meu celular e liguei pro Alex.

- Será que pode me pegar na 3th wall street?

Ele não questionou e chegou em quinze minutos, ele deve ter vindo voando, porque isso foi metade do tempo que eu gastei.

- Já se divertiu bastante?

- Não, me divertir eu só vou quando pegar a Lea de volta pra mim.

Ele me olhou surpreso, então soltou uma gargalhada. No dia seguinte eu estava muito ocupada. Corria de um lado para o outro dentro do set de Glee. Nós iríamos gravar uma musica do Bon Jovi, que eu em particular adoro. Não tinha tomado café e já era três horas da tarde eu também não tinha almoçado. Resultado estava caindo de fome. Corri para o trailer pra poder vestir minha roupa pra apresentação e sem querer, escuto a Naya chamando a Lea de gostosa. Entro e as encontro abraçadas, mais quando Lea me vê ela se solta rápido. Fico um pouco desconcertada com a cena, mais as coisas pioram quando a Hemo me pergunta se eu não acho que a Lea está gostosa. Eu a olho de cima a baixo e passo a língua em meus lábios. A visão da Lea, toda de roupa de coro colada em sua pele, é de matar qualquer um do coração. Ela estava maravilhosamente, deliciosamente gostosa. E juro que se estivéssemos só nós duas eu a agarraria ali mesmo.

- Você está linda

É a única coisa que eu digo. Saiu do trailer pra não agarrar ela e vou me trocar em outro trailer. Já na hora de gravar, ela fica me olhando intensamente e se exibindo pra mim. Fico confusa, pois a Naya parece estar se divertindo vendo isso. "Será que elas não tem nada e é só coisa da minha imaginação?". Ela passa bem pertinho de mim e empina a bunda. Meus olhos se fixam lá mesmo e eu perco totalmente a noção do tempo. Quase perdi minha entrada na musica. Mais eis que vem o ato que me tirou de mim. Ela coloca o tripé do microfone entre as pernas e começa a fazer um movimento que me desconserta direitinho. Depois disso eu só vi a escuridão.

Acordo com o toque que eu tanto amo. Lea estava com os olhos marejados e o rosto inchado, tinha chorado bastante. Conversamos um pouco, mais a porta é aberta e por ela, Alex e os outros geeks entram. Ela vira o olhar pra ele e uma lagrima a mais desce. Volta seu olhar pra mim e me dá a facada da misericórdia. Sai de lá com a Naya em seu encalço.

Meu mundo perde a cor quando ela sai do querto chorando. Mais uma coisa me chamou mais atenção. Antes de sair ela ameaçou o Alex, que se ele me fizesse sofrer ela iria atrás dele. "o que ela quis dizer com isso?" ele me olhou com uma cara de culpado tão grande que eu quase tive outro troço. Mais resolvi perguntar depois. Passei a noite no hospital, o Alex ficou comigo.

- O que a Lea quis dizer com aquilo?

- Haa... É quee - ele começou a gaguejar e eu a me preocupar.

- Desembucha Alex

- Quando eu cheguei, o medico não queria deixar ninguém que não fosse da família entrar. Então eu disse que era oseunamorado.

- Fale pra fora e não pra dentro

- Eu disse que era o seu namorado

- Você o Que?

- Eles não iriam deixar ninguém te ver se eu não mentisse. Ela poderia ter dito que era a sua namorada, assim ele a liberariam, mais ela não disse então eu disse...

- Eu não acredito nisso Alex

- Foi preciso tá bom?

- Ontem te falei que iria reconquistá-la, ai você vem e na primeira oportunidade faz uma besteira dessas.

- Desculpa, eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

- O meu deus. Ela acha que eu tenho alguma coisa com você.

- Tecnicamente sim

- Eu devia te matar

- Primeiro se recupera, ai depois você me agradece

- Porque eu te agradeceria?

- Porque vou te ajudar a ter sua garota de volta.

- Se você tiver planos como esse de hoje, eu agradeço mais não quero ajuda.

- Vai com calma Charlie, vou te ajudar.

Na manhã seguinte o medico me deu alta. O Alex me levou pra casa e ficou por lá mesmo. Disse que tinha idéias pra me ajudar com a Lea. Três batidas na porta chamam minha atenção, eu vou abrir e não tem ninguém no lugar. Olho pra baixo e me deparo com uma caixa cheia de furinhos me ajoelho e abro. Dentro tinha um filhotinho de Bulldog todo encolhido e um pacote de ração do lado. Sorrio para o bichinho e faço carinho em seu pelo. Ele desperta e fica todo folgado de barriga pra cima só pra receber o carinho. Alex aparece atrás de mim, e vem o acariciar também. Só que o filhote rosna pra ele, que na mesma hora recolhe a mão. Não agüento e começo a rir da cara do Alex. Ele me chama pra dentro pegando a caixa e a levando para a sala. Mais antes de fechar a porta eu sinto um perfume conhecido, olho ao redor mais nada vejo. Então fecho a porta. Alex se encaminha para a janela e eu me sento no sofá com o cachorrinho em meu colo.

- Oi garotão? Como você veio parar aqui?... Arthur? - leio o nome que tem escrito na sua coleira em forma de ossinho.

- Acho que eu posso responder por você - Alex falou, fazendo sinal pra mim ir até a janela. Quando chego lá vejo a Lea entrando no seu carro e indo embora.

- Foi a Lea quem te trouxe? - pergunto ao cachorrinho que apenas ronrona nos meu braços.

- Já sabemos por onde começar o plano "minha garota de volta" - ele fez uma voz engraçada de robô e eu cai na gargalhada.

- Você não existe Alex

- Sim, eu existo. E quero te ver feliz Di. Mais pra isso nós temos que conseguir sua garota de volta.

- Sabe, se você fosse moreno, baixinho e tivesse uma boca que vive me convidando... Haaa, e fosse mulher, tendo o nome de Lea Michele, eu ficaria com você.

- Sabe... - ele se aproximou de mim e sussurrou maquiavelicamente - você não faz o meu tipo.

- Você é um grosso - ele gargalhou e pegou o seu casaco - onde vai?

- Acho que no fundo, você vai saber se virar sozinha, pra poder reconquistá-la. Afinal você já o fez uma vez.

Dizendo isso ele saiu da minha casa e foi embora. Olhei para o Arthur e sorri pra ele.

- O que você acha se nós formos visitar a mamãe em? - o Arthur latiu bem fininho e eu o peguei no colo.

- Vamos pra casa da mamãe

Sai de casa com o Arthur no colo e nem troquei de roupa. Fui com o meu pijama mesmo e de pantufa. Na portaria eu precisava tirar minha duvida se foi a Lea que deixou a caixa na minha porta.

- Oi Kent

- Oi dona Dianna

- Você o que a Lea me trouxe - mostrei o cachorrinho pra ele

- Ha, eu bem desconfiava que era isso que tinha dentro da caixa, ele é lindo - Voilá, na mosca.

- Obrigado Kent, tchau

- Tchau Dianna

Fui para a garagem e tirei o meu carro. Coloquei o Arthur no banco de trás e dirigi até o apartamento da Lea. Quando parei na frente do mesmo, um nervosismo tomou conta do meu corpo. Peguei o Arthur e sai do carro, o travando. Cumprimentei o porteiro.

- Oi?

- Olá Srt. Agron - ele já me conhece?

- A Lea está em casa?

- Sim senhora, quer que eu avise que você está aqui?

- Não... Não precisa eu já sei onde é - mentira, eu nunca estive aqui.

- Tudo bem então

Dei as costas pra ele e entrei no elevador. Eu não sabia qual era o numero do apartamento, mais sabia que era no sexto andar. Quando a porta se abriu eu fiquei perdida. Eram cinco portas, eu podia bater uma por uma, mais ai ia perder a graça. Arthur pulou do meu colo e saiu abanando o rabinho freneticamente. Eu o segui e ele parou na porta numero 4. Começou a arranhar a madeira e não muito depois a porta se abriu, revelando a morena mais linda de toda a face da terra.

- Dianna?

- Oi...

_**Hu lá lá. Não me matemmm. Mais é que eu gosto do suspense. Gostaram da versão da Dianna? E do Charlie? Ele que quase fez merda dormindo com a Katebitch. Mais nada como Lea Michele em seus pensamentos para fazer ela mudar de idéia. E o Alex, o que acharam? Ficaram surpresos com o desenrolar da historia deles dois? Hehehe peguei vocês de jeito né? Pensaram que a Lady Di estivesse caidinha por ele. Rsrsrs. Eu gosto do Alex de verdade, não acho ele uma má pessoa. Tudo bem que quando surgiram os boatos dele e da Dianna eu quis matar ele, mais eu acho ele um cara legal. Por isso o fiz ser legal aqui também. Certo que ele se enrolou na hora que disse que era namorado dela, mais ele só queria ajudar. Quanto a Naya e a Lea, eu já acho que Achele já tem problemas demais, para colocar um casal Riverchele. Mais a amizade está ai firme e forte. O Arthur é um fofo né gente? Eu adoro aquele cachorrinho da Di. Mas me digam qual foi o surto da Dianna? CIUMES, eeee, foi só pra ela sentir um gostinho do que a Lea sentiu. E agora o que será que vai acontecer? Elas estão cara a cara mais uma vez.**_

_**Isso eu guardo para a próxima postagem. Gente eu já peço desculpas, mais talvez eu só poste segunda, por vários motivo.**_

_**Um: vou ter o dia corrido por causa de um evento que eu vou.**_

_**Dois: vou chegar morta de cansada.**_

_**Três: Só gosto de escrever no meu celular, ai vou ficar sem ele amanhã. Mais não se preocupem que segunda sem falta eu posto o desenrolar. E muito obrigada a sublime, que recomendou Charlie e eu.**_

_**Beijos e comentem.**_

6


	21. Não funciona assim

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 21 – Não funciona assim

_**Boa segunda pra todo mundo, hoje está um dia muito ensolarado aqui em Natal-RN. Mais nada que uma boa agua de coco não resolva. Como prometido, mais um capitulo. Eu não gostei muito dele, mais minha amiga leu e gostou, ai vai depender do ponto de vista de vocês.**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

Eu estava muito bem deitada no meu sofá, assistindo Marley e eu, quando de repente ouço uns arranhados na porta, estranhando eu me levanto e vou verificar o que era, mais abrindo a porta dou de cara com um Dianna Agron de pijama e pantufas e pra piorar o Arthur estava junto dela, ele estava em pé arranhando minhas pernas, como se pedisse pra mim colocá-lo no colo, mais ela não poderia saber que tinha sido eu que tinha dado ele pra ela, por isso o ignorei completamente, por mais que me doesse.

- Dianna?

- Oi... - ela respondeu com o sorriso que eu tanto amo.

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim agradecer pelo presente - ela direcionou o olhar para o cachorrinho, que continuava me arranhando.

- Eu não sei de que você está falando - me fiz de desentendida

- Sério? Porque eu te vi pela janela do meu apartamento uma hora atrás. E o Kent falou que você entrou com uma caixa cheia de furinhos... Sem contar que eu não sabia em qual porta bater aqui nesse andar e foi ele que me trouxe até aqui, foi ele que arranhou sua porta e que agora está implorando pelo seu colo. - ela voltou a olhar pra ele que me olhava com o olhar de cachorro pidão. Eu não resisti e o peguei no meu colo. O bichinho ficou tão feliz que começou a lamber meu rosto. E eu comecei a gargalhar sendo acompanhada pela Di.

- Oi lindinho? A Tia Lea estava com saudades de você.

- Na verdade eu disse que você era a mãe dele - Dianna interrompeu meu dialogo com o bichinho. - você prometeu me ajudar na criação dele, antes mesmo dele existir.

- Entra... - abri espaço pra ela passar.

- Sua casa é muito aconchegante

- Eu tive um grande trabalho pra encontrar esse lugar... Mais a Naya me ajudou muito. - ela ficou meio desconfortável por eu ter mencionado a Nay.

- Esta a sua cara

- Pequeno, e bagunçado?

- Charmoso - ela me fitou e eu corei - achei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase. Eu falava e você corava.

- Passou quando nós... - me interrompi, pensando no que eu estava dizendo - Muita coisa mudou.

- Estou vendo - ela sentou no sofá e eu sentei no outro, com o Arthur no meu colo, ele estava uma felicidade só. Voltei meu olhar pra ela, que nos encarava com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você não veio até aqui só pra me agradecer não é?

- Não

- Então...

- Eu vim aqui, pra avisar que eu te quero de volta, e que vou te reconquistar, custe o que custar - ouvir a Dianna falando assim, me deu um arrepio tão grande que eu achei que estivesse congelado.

- Dianna...

- Não Lea, deixa eu terminar - ela se ajoelhou perto do sofá onde eu estava e pegou minha mão. - eu amo você, e a pior coisa que eu fiz na minha vida, foi te tratar do jeito que te tratei, mais eu tenho defeitos - uma lágrima desceu por seu olhos - você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo do que fiz - ela encostou a testa no meu joelho e começou a chorar, eu coloquei minha outra mão em seus cabelos e comecei a acariciar os fios dourados.

- Di... Olha pra mim... - ela com muito custo me olhou nos olhos - eu também amo você, mais... Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Você não pode me dar um fora na hora que eu mais preciso de você e sete meses depois, bater no meu apartamento achando que é só estralar os dedos que eu volto pra você.

- Eu nunca disse isso Lea

- Mais é o que está parecendo.

- Não acabe com um amor como o nosso, por favor.

- Eu te pedi isso lembra? Eu implorei pra que você não terminasse e mesmo a sim você o fez.

- Me perdoa?

- Agora?... Depois de tudo que eu passei? Depois de quase morrer de tanta tristeza e depressão?

- O você queria que eu fizesse?

- Não fugisse no primeiro problema que apareceu na nossa frente. É isso que você chama de amor?

- Eu estava assustada

- E eu Dianna? Você acha que eu não estava? Eu sofri muito, vendo você beijando o Alex, e ainda por cima com tantas coisas saindo sobre vocês nos jornais.

- Eu também sofri vendo você andando pra todo lado com a Naya - eu tinha escutado certo? A Dianna estava com ciúmes de mim com a Naya? Interessante.

- Naya é minha amiga

- Assim como eu era, mais depois viramos mais que isso né?

- Não tente jogar a culpa pra cima de mim, foi você quem terminou.

- Desculpa - ala sussurrou baixinho

- Como você tem coragem de vir até aqui, na minha casa, dizendo que me quer de volta e que vai me reconquistar, sendo que tem um namorado.

- Alex e eu não temos nada... Na verdade ele sabe que eu sou completamente apaixonada por você.

- Sério?

- Sim, no começo do filme ele até que deu em cima de mim, mais eu o cortei de jeito e pra ninguém botar defeito - começamos a rir, era tão bom ter a minha Di de volta.

- Ele disse que...

- Eu sei, mais ele fez isso pra poder ter acesso ao quarto onde eu estava.

- Ummm

- Você e a Naya...

- Não

- Ohh - ela pareceu mais tranqüila

- Volta pra mim - ela sussurrou tão baixinho, que eu tive que me aproximar mais.

- Eu não posso - respondi no mesmo tom - não agora, eu estou em tratamento... Eu preciso disso, preciso me recuperar...

- Eu sei, mais você não vai me impedir de tentar te reconquistar né?

- Não Di - sorri pra ela que imediatamente retribuiu o gesto.

- Que bom - ficamos um tempo nos olhando, até se tornar constrangedor, então pra quebrar o clima eu comentei.

- Sabia que você esta de pijamas? - ela olhou pro próprio corpo e sorriu ficando vermelhinha

- Eu sei, sai de casa tão apressada que não tive tempo de trocar.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Bem melhor, depois do show particular que você fez pra mim, com aquela calça de couro colada na sua bunda, eu melhorei bastante. - sorrimos uma pra outra e ela sentou do meu lado no sofá.

- Eu estava com saudades de você - falei timidamente

- E eu de você baixinha

- Ok... Acho melhor nós irmos né Arthur

- Não quer dormir aqui? Tem um quarto sobrando

- Ai já seria tortura, te ter tão perto e ao mesmo tempo longe

- Certo - sorri pra ela e a acompanhei até a porta, ela se virou e me deu um beijo demorado no canto dos lábios.

- Dê tchau pra mamãe filho - ela falou com o bichinho e eu sorri com isso. - tchau mamãe - imitou uma voz de bebê. Eu me aproximei e dei um arrocho naquela criaturinha, depois dei um estalado beijo na bochecha da Dianna.

- Não vai ser nada fácil você me conquistar de volta Charlie

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho meus métodos. - ela foi caminhando pra trás, ainda sorrindo. Por fim entrou no elevador e foi embora.

Voltei pra dentro do meu apartamento, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Mais logo se desfez com as lembranças dos últimos meses. Quando ela deu sua palavra que iria terminar comigo. Foi a ultima palavra dela. Agora que deu a ultima palavra foi eu, ela vai ter que aceitar. Eu não vou facilitar as coisas pra ela, só porque mudou de idéia. Peguei me telefone e disquei o numero que eu mais liguei nesses últimos dias.

- Fala anã, espero que seja importante, porque você acabou de interromper um orgasmo maravilhoso. - revirei os olhos com o comentário da Naya.

- Preciso de você, aqui e agora - não ia falar com ela sobre a Di, na hora que ela estava fazendo sexo, com sabe lá deus com quem.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Não Nay, a Di esteve aqui em casa, eu estou mal - fiz um drama que merecia até um Oscar. Segurei a risada quando escutei um baque no chão, seguido de um "ai" com certeza ela tinha jogado o cara no chão.

- Vinte minutos eu chego ai

Dito e feito, dezoito minutos depois, duas batidas na porta se fez presente. Pulei do sofá e fiz minha melhor cara Rachel Berry entregando o professor Sandy por abuso de alunos.

- Nay... - fingi lágrimas e a abracei. Ela pareceu assustada mais retribuiu o abraço afagando meu cabelo.

- O que aconteceu Lea? O que aquela branquela de meia tigela fez?

- Ela... Ela... - não agüentei mais e cai na gargalhada. A Naya ficou mais abismada que o normal, sem entender nada ela me seguiu pra dentro do apartamento, eu me sentei no sofá e chorei de tanto rir.

- Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Desculpe Nay... É que você precisava ver sua cara agora.

- Lea Michele, não me diga que você me interrompeu, quando eu estava quase lá pra me fazer de palhaça? - certo, ela agora era com a cara da Santana Lopez, ou seja, com muita raiva.

- Sabe o que é... É que ela veio aqui e pediu pra eu voltar com ela. - ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Não era isso que você queria?

- Bom, era mais ai aconteceu aquele pequeno imprevisto, que ela acabou indo parar no hospital, e eu achei que ela estava namorando o Alex...

- Espera, ela está ou não com esse cara.

- Não. Ela me assegurou que eles não tem nada. E eu acredito nela, a minha terapia já esta surtindo efeitos.

- Certo. Então o casal Achele está de volta feliz e...

- Eu não quis voltar pra ela

- Você o que?

- Você viu pelo que eu passei Nay... Ela não pode terminar num dia e querer voltar no outro, que eu vou estar a disposição dela. Não é assim.

- Oh Deus, o seu medico é muito bom mesmo, ele te exorcizou? - eu cai na gargalhada e a Nay me acompanhou.

- Não, mais eu sei que não quero passar por isso de novo.

- O que vai fazer?

- Ela falou que iria me reconquistar.

- Sei - E eu vou adorar ter o Charlie correndo atrás de mim

- Eu só não entendi uma coisa, porque eu estou aqui mesmo? - sorri maliciosamente pra ela que automaticamente entendeu - Você é má Sarfati

- Você não viu nada, a Di já teve o tira gosto do ciúmes, agora ela vai ter que engolir tudo e você vai me ajudar.

- Eu tô dentro

Passei o resto da noite planejando umas coisas com a Naya que iam tirar a Dianna e o Charlie do sério.

_**Hahahahah. Lea malvada apareceu. Que acha que a Di mereceu isso levanta a mão? E quem acha que não... Levanta a mão. Rsrsrs. Bom gente, eu não gostei muito, mais foi isso que saiu da minha mente e criatividade fraca. Segundas são sempre um horror pra mim. Obrigada por comentarem e me falem se querem que a Lea pegue pesado com a Di ou não. Eu não sei qual dos dois escolher. Beijos e até amanhã.**_


	22. O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 22 – O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro

_**Buenas noches? Como passaram o dia? Eu passei bem, estou tão feliz porque hoje uma tia que eu amo muito vai chegar de viagem e eu estou emocionada... Por isso eu vou matar a curiosidade de vocês e postar mais um capitulo grande. Obrigada pelos reviews mais uma vez. E Boa Leitura!**_

No dia seguinte, quando entrei no trailer que dividia com Dianna, a encontrei dormindo no sofá. Sorri com a cena e me aproximei, fiquei na duvida se acariciava seu cabelo ou não, mais acabei por fazer. Ela se mexeu um pouco e eu me afastei, com medo que ela acordasse e me pegasse no flagra. Fui pra minha penteadeira e encontrei uma pétala vermelha, ao lado tinha um bilhetinho, a letra era da Di.

**Acho que você já sabe o que as flores vermelhas significam é por isso que eu não vou dizer. Hoje te dou uma pétala e amanhã te darei outra e depois e depois, até completar a rosa e ela se tornar novamente linda e perfumada, assim também quero que seja o nosso relacionamento, que ele se reconstrua, pétala por pétala, até voltar a ser o que era antes.**

**Com amor Dianna**

Sorri para aquele pedaço de papel e o apertei contra meu peito, fechando os olhos.

- Que bom que gostou - a Di sussurrou no meu ouvido. Quando ela queria, sabia muito bem pegar pesado.

- Quantas pétalas são?

- As rosas vermelhas tem geralmente cinco pétalas, e o caule.

- Não esqueça dos espinhos

- Isso é algo que não se esquece, mais que pode ser evitado.

- Você não vai desistir não é?

- Nunca - sorriu e saiu do trailer. Me encostei na parede e deslizei até o chão. Não muito depois eu também sai e fui gravar.

O resto do dia foi tranqüilo, eu e ela trocamos olhares intensos e eu comecei a por meu plano em pratica, não igual ao outro, porque aquele foi pra conquistar ela de volta. Agora o plano era fazer ela sentir um pouco do ciumes que eu senti. Só não garanto até quando eu vou agüentar.

Avisei que iria fazer uma pequena festa na minha casa, para comemorar a compra dele, mesmo que fosse atrasado. Todos foram embora felizes da vida por causa da festa. Fazia um bom tempo que nós não tínhamos uma.

Naya e Hemo me ajudaram com os preparativos e com a decoração da minha casa. A semana se passou em um piscar de olhos e quando dei por mim o dia já tinha chegado. Todos os dias a Dianna tinha deixado uma pétala da rosa vermelha no trailer, já tinha completado as cinco pétalas mais nada tinha acontecido, nossa situação continuava a mesma. Trocávamos olhares furtivos e quando nossos olhos se encontravam, chamas reluziam deles. A segunda temporada estava acabando, faltava um mês ainda.

Eu estava andando de um lado para o outro dentro do meu apartamento, o nervosismo era grande. Naya estava sentada de frente pra com Hemo ao seu lado.

- Dá pra sentar tampa de garrafa?

- Não

- Ela vai te achar uma gata Lea - Hemo, como sempre muito gentil. Eu estava com um vestidinho preto bem justo, minhas pernas estavam completamente de fora e meu decote era uma tanto quanto... Ousado.

- Será que ela vem mesmo? - perguntei roendo as unhas

- Porque ela não viria? - HeMo perguntou inocente mente, olhei pra Naya que estava com uma cara de Bitch muito grande.

- Ontem ela entrou no trailer da Nay e da Amber sem bater e me pegou só de calcinha e sutiã com a Nay me inspecionando. - ela deixou o queixo cair e a Naya começou a gargalhar.

- Hooo meu deus vocês? - ela apontou pra mim e pra latina que não parava de rir.

- NÃO - eu gritei... A historia foi a seguinte, Nay e eu estávamos no trailer dela porque era mais seguro experimentar Lingerie lá, já que no meu a Dianna estaria. Eu pedi o conselho da latina pra escolher uma que fosse sexy e nada comportada. Ela topou na hora. Eu comprei uns vinte tipos diferentes e comecei a experimentar na frente dela, a Dianna chegou e entrou sem bater... Resultado, ela ficou pensando besteira e foi embora bufando de raiva.

- Entendeu? - Nay perguntou quando se eu terminei de contar tudo.

- Nós não estamos tendo nada Hemo, isso tudo é só pra tentar fazer ciúmes na Di.

- Ufa... Vocês quase me enganaram - ela riu e eu olhei mais uma vez para o relógio.

Eram dez pras oito, quando os primeiros convidados foram chegando. Cory, Chris, Amber, Mark. Hemo colocou a musica e começou a animar a festa. Mais uma vez a campainha toca e eu vou atender. Harry, Chord.

Já eram mais da dez e nada da Dianna. Eu estava tão desanimada que fiquei a maior parte do tempo sentada. Mais ai a campainha toca e eu num pulo me materializo de frente para a porta, abri de supetão e me deparei com um sorriso tímido e uma flor vermelha nas mãos da mulher que eu tanto amo.

- Espero não ter me atrasado muito - ela falou corando um pouco

- Antes tarde do que nunca - ela sorriu e eu sai da frente pra ela entrar. Antes de se por dentro do lugar ela me entregou a flor e me deu um leve beijo na minha bochecha. Quando o pessoal a viu, começou a tirar onda pelo atraso dela. Perguntaram até se ela precisava de um relógio. Ela apenas sorriu e foi se juntar a eles. A festa seguiu animada, a bebedeira começou mais como sempre a Dianna só bebeu refrigerante. Ela ficou um pouco excitante com relação a isso, não sei porque. Eu bebi pouco, a final queria estar bem ciente do que iria fazer.

A musica sway começou a tocar e a Naya me puxou pra dançar. A Di ficou só observando. Ela puxou meu corpo de encontro ao seu e nossas bocas ficaram a milímetros de distancia, as mão direita dela foi descendo até a base das minhas costas. E sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Agora é o xeque mate

Piscou pra mim e começou a me conduzir no meio da minha sala. Nossos corpos se esfregavam e colidiam um de encontro ao outro, mãos bobas ficaram afoitas. Olhei de relance para os convidados e todos olhavam abismados, os meninos estavam babando. Dianna estava vermelha de raiva. Vi quando ela tomou de um gole só o copo de vodka da Hemo.

Naya estava tão afoita que colocou sua perna entre as minhas e desceu comigo até o chão. Me senti um pouco desconfortável com isso, porque eu nunca tinha dançado desse jeito com ninguém. Mais então aconteceu... A Naya me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, a língua dela entrou sem ao menos pedir permissão, eu fiquei tão surpresa que não fiz nada. Mais de repente senti uma mão puxando o meu braço para trás e conseqüentemente o meu corpo.

- Não acha que está na hora de acabar com a palhaçada? - Dianna me perguntou entre dentes. Naya estava se segurando pra não rir. Tem horas que ela é insuportavelmente parecida com a Santana.

- Que palhaçada Dianna?

- Essa de você querer me fazer ciúmes. - eu gargalhei com a afirmação dela

- O que te leva a crer que eu estou te fazendo ciúmes? - ela me olhou com fúria nos olhos e depois desviou o olhar pro chão. Eu olhei para a Hemo que estava do lado da Di e entendi tudo, ela que tinha contado pra Di.

- Você podem me deixar a sós com ela - Dianna perguntou olhando para os outros Geeks.

- Claro - todos responderam. Quando o barraco havia começado, a musica foi desligada e todos prestavam atenção em nós.

- Ninguém sai daqui - eu retruquei olhando pra ela seriamente - a casa é minha e a festa também, eles são meus amigos e convidados, nenhum deles vai sair daqui.

- Ok - ela bufou de raiva e sem cuidado algum me colocou sob seu ombro direito e saiu me arrastando pra fora do meu apartamento.

- Não venham atrás - ela rosnou pra o pessoal, até a Naya ficou surpresa, com tamanha a força daquela loira mal educada.

- Dá pra me colocar no chão? - me debati um pouco e ela segurou minhas pernas com força.

Ela não respondeu nada e continuou descendo as escadas mesmo, depois que tinha apertado o botão e o elevador não deu sinal de vida.

- Dianna eu não estou brincando, me coloca no chão agora.

Ela continuou calada e nós chegamos na portaria, o porteiro se assustou com a sena, mais eu fiz um gesto pra que ele ficasse quieto e que estava tudo bem. Lá no fundo eu estava gostando dessa possessão dela em sair me arrastando.

Chegamos no carro dela, que deu sinal que estava sendo destravado, ela abriu a porta e me jogou no banco do co-piloto. Travou o carro pra mim não descer e sair correndo e só destravou para entrar no assento do motorista. Arrancou com o carro pela cidade que estava totalmente escura. Onde só as luzes dos postes reluziam as ruas.

- Para onde está me levando?

Nada de respostas, ela só apertava o volante com muita força, os nós de seus dedos já estavam mais brancos que uma folha de oficio.

Reconheci o caminho como sendo o apartamento dela. Nãos falei mais nada. Porque não teria mais como voltar atrás.

Quando chegamos no lugar ela estacionou o carro na sua vaga do estacionamento e desceu. Dessa vez, sem travar. Deu a volta no mesmo e abriu a porta pra mim, que estava com os braços cruzados e a cara fechada.

- Vai descer ou quer que eu te carregue de novo?

- Já está falando comigo? - ela não respondeu, só me puxou pra fora e mais uma vez me colocou no ombro, me levando em direção a entrada.

- Está tudo bem com as senhoritas? - o porteiro perguntou

- Está sim Kent... E não deixe ninguém subir - Dianna deu um sorriso amarelo para o senhor e pegou o elevador.

Quando estávamos dentro do apartamento ela me jogou no sofá. Foi até a porta e trancou, retirando a chave da fechadura e colocando dentro do bolso da sua calça.

- Pronto, agora estamos a sós.

- Depois da sua má educação em sair me arrastando do meu próprio apartamento...

- Porque está jogando sujo pra cima de mim?

- Eu jogando sujo?

- Sim, você está a dias pra cima e pra baixo com a Naya... E pra que? Só pra me fazer ciúmes?

- Eu já perguntei uma vez e vou perguntar outra... O que te leva a crer que eu estava te fazendo ciúmes? Eu posso simplesmente estar gostando da Naya.

Ela fechou os olhos com força e depois os abriu, me olhando profundamente e se aproximou perigosamente de mim.

- Olha no meu olho e diz que não me ama mais. - com a voz firme e forte eu respondi.

- Eu não te amo mais - certo isso foi cruel mais eu não daria o braço a torcer.

- Assim não... - ela foi se aproximando mais e me encurralou na parede. - Assim.

Depois disso, eu perdi totalmente o juízo, o cérebro, a minha sanidade mental, porque no segundo seguinte, minha boca estava sendo invadida por uma língua, cheia de raiva, amor e paixão. Dianna me prendeu totalmente na parede, colocando cada mão em um lado do me corpo. Eu tentei lutar contra, mais não tem como resistir a uma Dianna Agron, vulgo Charlie, furiosa e doida de desejo.

Não vou negar que o meu corpo já estava pedindo pelo dela, desde o dia em que terminamos, mais só agora, depois de sete meses, sem tocar ou ser tocada desse jeito, por ela, me deixei ser vencida.

Minhas mão pararam de lutar e foram se atracar em seus cabelos loiros e macios. Minha língua entrou em contato com a dela furiosamente e cheia de saudades. Suas mão saíram da parede e foram direto para meu quadril, erguendo meu corpo um pouco, só pra poder encaixar sua perna direita entre as minha. Ela gemeu dentro da minha ao sentir o quão úmida eu estava. Um sorrisinho safado surgiu entre o beijo e ela falou ofegante.

- Ainda diz que não me ama

- Cala a boca e volta a fazer o que estava fazendo.

- Sim senhora

Seus beijos desceram pelo meu pescoço e suas mão também. Eu comecei a desabotoar a calça jeans dela e descer o zíper, me deparando com uma linda calcinha lilás.

- Essa eu não conhecia

- É nova - ela subiu o meu vestido e o tirou por cima da minha cabeça, só pra não ter muito trabalho desabotoando. Ela parou o que estava fazendo e me olhou de cima a baixo, lambendo os lábios.

- Essa é a minha cor preferida - falou se referindo a meu conjunto de calcinha e sutiã.

- Eu sei - sorri maliciosamente a puxando de volta pra mim. Ela sorriu e voltou a beijar e chupar meu pescoço. Acho que ela quer deixar uma marca.

Eu voltei a tentar tirar sua calça, mais o trabalho estava difícil e uma Dianna Agron com fome, também não facilitava. Empurrei seu ombro, para poder olhar pra seus olhos. Ela me olhou com uma cara emburrada e eu gargalhei, tirando por completo a sua calça. Ela sorriu e tirou a própria camiseta, deixando a mostra o abdômen sarado. Lambi meus lábios e ela sorriu, me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo. Agora estávamos quites, apenas de lingerie. Quando nossos corpos se roçaram, uma corrente elétrica passou por mina pele e foi se concentrar no meu centro. Já não estava mais agüentando de tanto tesão. A puxei para o sofá e a empurrei sentada. Subi no seu colo, com uma perna em cada lado do seu corpo. A Dianna estava suando frio de tanto desejo. Seus olhos já não eram cor de avelã e sim totalmente negros. Por um momento parei e fiquei olhando pra ela que me retribuía com a mesma intensidade. Passei minha mão por sua face como se quisesse guardar, cada detalhe, ela fechou os apreciando o toque. Então eu falei.

- Eu estou me entregando de novo a você. Mais não quebre meu coração de novo.

Ela balançou a cabeça assentido e fechou o espaço entre nós. Mais dessa vez não era com pressa e nem com violência. Era com amor e saudades acumulada por sete meses.

As mãos dela foram para o fecho do meu sutiã e o abriu. Ela me olhou e subiu suas duas mãos para os meus ombros e delicadamente foi deslizando as alças para fora do meu corpo. Meus seios ficaram a mostra e ela ficou os admirando por um tempo. Logo depois sua boca sugou um deles e com a mão acariciava o outro. Eu gemi alto e impulsionei meu quadril de encontro ao seu. Ela foi me deitando no sofá e se encaixou entre minhas pernas. Minha calcinha já estava totalmente molhada. Ela beijou cada parte do meu corpo, passando a língua também, até chegar no meu ventre. Meu quadril foi pra cima, atrás de mais contato. Ela percebeu que eu não agüentaria mais. Então retirou a ultima peça de roupa no meu corpo.

- Você não tem idéia da saudade que eu estava do seu corpo.

Não consegui responder, saiu apenas um gemido. Ela mordeu a parte interna da minha coxa, e afundou seu rosto na minha intimidade. Gemi mais alto que o normal. Ela sorriu e eu senti o ar quente no meu sexo. Segurei seus cabelos para que ela não parasse mais estava tão entregue, que não segurei por muito tempo. Ela subiu até minha boca e me beijou com muito desejo. Ao sentir meu gosto na sua língua, não pude nem reclamar por ela ter saído de lá antes que eu atingisse o clímax. Mais então ela me penetrou com dois dedos, firmes e precisos, ela sabia muito bem, onde eu gostava de ser tocada. Os dedos entravam e saiam, em um esquema de vai e vem preguiçoso. Comecei a me movimentar também e não demorou nada pra meu corpo cair depois de um incrível orgasmo. Ela não retirou os dedos, apenas deitou sua cabeça em meu peito. Ela estava tão ofegante como eu. Enquanto me recuperava, sentia leves caricias de seus dedos ainda dentro de mim. Quando viu que eu já estava recuperada ela os retirou e chupou cada um deles. Isso me deixou muito, mais muito mesmo excitada. Me virei por cima dela, montando em seu quadril. Ela sorriu travesso e eu arranquei seu sutiã. Não existe visão mais bonita que Dianna com os seios a mostra. Com meu dedo indicador, comecei a traçar

caminho dos seus lábios, descendo por seus seios, passando pelo umbigo até chegar na barra da sua calcinha. Ela arqueou o corpo, mordendo o lábio inferior. Enlacei meus dedos da barra da calcinha e fui retirando bem devagar. Ela fechou os olhos e eu encaixei meu corpo no seu. Um gemido agudo saiu de nossas bocas. Esperei um tempo, para ela recuperar o fôlego, então comecei a fazer movimentos de cavalgadas. As mãos dela foram para o meu quadril me incentivando a continuar. Retirei suas mãos e as prendi em cima da sua cabeça, meu rosto próximo ao dela, aproveitei e dei um beijo em sua boca, só pra ela ficar mais sem fôlego ainda. Acelerei meus movimentos e ela me ajudou, se movimentando também. Não demorou muito e ao mesmo tempo gozamos, maravilhosamente bem. Estremeci e me deixei cair sobre seu corpo suado e brilhoso. Com as respirações ainda aceleradas sorrimos uma pra outra.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você - ela comentou afagando meu cabelo.

- E eu estava com saudades do Charlie

- Só dele?

- Não sua boba. Eu também senti um pouquinho da Dianna

- Só um pouquinho né? - ela começou a fazer cócegas em mim.

- Pa... Para Di

- Fala que sentiu muita saudades de mim - ela continuou me torturando com as cócegas

- Tá... Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você... E quando eu digo isso, é literalmente verdade. - falei a ultima parte séria e ela me olhou com o rosto triste.

- Me perdoa por ter sido uma cretina com você

- Eu te amo Di, e é claro que eu te perdoou... Na verdade eu já tinha perdoado naquela noite que você levou o Arthur lá em casa.

- Eu também te amo meu amor.

Nos beijamos ternamente e acabamos adormecendo abraçadinhas, e com o Arthur no tapete ao lado da cama. Por enquanto nosso problema estava resolvido.

_**Gostaram do fim do Capitulo? Eu gostei, já não agüentava mais manter ela longe uma da outra, foram cinco capítulos separadas. Mais não achem que o drama acabou não. A Dianna ainda deixou um assunto pendente. Quem sabe o que é? Obrigada por lerem e até amanhã**_

5


	23. Soluções

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 23 – Soluções

_**Hey, olha minha pessoa aqui de novo. Quero pedir mil vezes desculpas, mais ouve um probleminha com minha internet, vocês não vão nem querer saber o que é, porque corre o risco até de ir parar na justiça. Mais por enquanto está tudo voltando ao normal. Quero terminar Charlie e eu até próxima semana no Maximo. Quero terminar logo com ela. Porque no mês que vem começa a correria de novo. O capitulo não está essas coisas todas, mais é o que eu tenho por enquanto. Beijos e boa leitura!**_

Hoje eu acordei com um ótimo humor. Também depois da noite maravilhosa de reconciliação com o amor da minha vida, o que eu estava esperando? Dianna dormia tranquilamente ao meu lado. Se corpo completamente nu, sendo coberto apenas por um transparente lençol de seda. A respiração tranqüila e um leve sorriso nos lábios. Dei um selinho nos lábios dela e me levantei sem fazer barulho. Vesti uma camiseta velha dela e minha calcinha, indo em direção a cozinha. Arthur me seguiu e parou ao lado de sua vasilhinha de ração, sorri pra ele e coloquei um pouco de comida para o bichinho, que me retribuiu com umas boas lambidas. Depois, lavei minhas mãos e fui preparar um delicioso café da manhã pra minha Lady, apesar de eu ser vegetariana, preparei seu tão amado bacon e ovos mexidos. Fiz panquecas com mel e framboesa. Preparei um café forte com leite desnatado. Do lado encontrei um buque de flores vermelhas, acho que são as mesmas que ela me mandava de pétala por pétala. Peguei uma delas e coloquei dentro da bandeja do café e fui em direção ao quarto. Ela continuava dormindo do mesmo jeito que eu havia deixado. Depositei a bandeja na cama e fui engatinhando em sua direção. Comecei a distribuir pequenos beijos em suas costas branca. Um sorriso preguiçoso apareceu em seus lábios.

- Acorda dorminhoca

- Uhum

- Fiz um café da manhã especial pra você

- Adoro quando você me acorda assim

- E eu adoro essa sua cara de sono - sussurrei em seu ouvido e depois beijei seus lábios

- E eu amo seus lábios

- Que saudades que eu estava de você - abracei forte e ela me apertou ainda mais.

- Não me faz mais ciúmes, eu quase morro vendo você beijar a Naya.

- Aquela latina sem vergonha me pegou de surpresa, desculpa.

- Tudo bem - ela ficou me observando por um tempo, como se quisesse falar alguma coisa mais por fim não o fez.

- Vamos comer? - ela só então se deu conta da bandeja do café e se animou.

- Parece estar ótimo

Tomamos o café da manhã cheia de carinhos uma com a outra, trocamos beijos calorosos e mais uma vez nos amamos. Quando por fim saímos da cama, tomamos um banho e resolvemos voltar para o meu apartamento que deveria estar uma zona. Dianna queria que eu já voltasse a morar com ela, mais eu disse que seria melhor ficarmos do jeito que estávamos, e depois resolveríamos isso.

Quando chegamos no meu prédio e abrimos a porta do meu apartamento. Nos deparamos com uma cena absurda. Sujeira pra todos os lados da minha sala. Copos descartáveis, garrafas de cerveja e vodka. Até roupas intimas tinham espalhadas. Cory estava largado no meu tapete, Chris

no sofá. Harry na minha poltrona. Olhei pra Dianna com cara de nojo e ela se segurava pra não rir. A repreendi com o olhar e ela imediatamente se fechou. Caminhamos mais um pouco tentando não contrair tétano e fomos para os quartos, Naya estava jogada na cama entre a Hemo e o Mark, a algum tempo eu já estava prestando atenção nela, que vive de segredinhos com os dois, acho que ela tem uma caso, só não descobri com qual do dois, ainda. No outro quarto, estava Amber e Chord, esses dois... Eu nem comento nada. Puxei a Dianna pra cozinha, peguei dias tampas de panela e entreguei a ela, pra mim foi uma colher de pau e uma panela.

- Pra que isso?

- Vamos acordar esse bando de desocupado, pra arrumarem minha casa. - ela sorriu maliciosamente e foi pra sala, eu fui para o corredor contamos até três e começamos a bater nas panelas. Mark coitado, caiu da cama de bunda. Naya bateu a testa com a testa da Hemo. Chris se levantou tão apressado que pisou nas partes intimas do Cory que acabou metendo o braço no centro da sala. Harry se jogou da poltrona. Dianna e eu caímos na gargalhada, nunca tínhamos pegado esse povo tão desprevenido como agora.

- Quem foi o filho de uma mãe que resolveu nos acordar uma... - Naya veio pra sala, bufando de raiva, com um Mark desorientado e a Hemo descabelada apenas de calcinha e uma camisetinha. A Naya estava nas mesmas condições, já o Mark estava só com a cueca Box.

- Poxa garotas, vocês não podiam ter feito menos barulho? Minha cabeça esta explodindo.

- Haaa desculpa Chris... Mais não, olha só o que vocês fizeram com a minha casa

- Estávamos preocupados com vocês. Por isso bebemos muito e bagunçamos um pouco a sua casa.

- Preocupados? - olhei pra Dianna que estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e me olhava com ternura.

- Porque eu não recebi nem uma ligação dessa preocupação toda de vocês... Você recebeu Di?

- Não – ela sorriu docemente

- Oh meu deus... O que uma noite de sexo, depois de sete meses separadas não faz né? Olha só a cara de bobas delas - Naya perguntou com um sorriso sacana na cara.

- Vocês Voltaram? - Hemo perguntou alegremente

- Voltamos - eu respondi abraçando minha Lady

- Claro que voltamos, ninguém resiste ao charme do Charlie

- Convencida - dei um selinho nela que retribuiu automaticamente

- Eu acho que estou ficando com diabetes de tanto doce que tem aqui - Naya falou colocando o dedo na boca, como se fosse vomitar.

- Ei que tal agente comemorar a volta de Achele? - Cory perguntou animado

- Eu adorei a idéia - Eu falei

- Onde? - Hemo perguntou

- Lembram aquela boate que fomos uma vez a Boblee toes?

- Legal - todo mundo começou a falar sem parar, Dianna ficou mais quieta que o normal, mais também não comentei nada, a final, foi lá que dei meu primeiro ataque de ciúmes, por causa da ex dela.

- Porque não vamos em outra?

- Qual é miss Di, nem uma se compara aquela.

- Vamos Di - implorei com o olhar pidão do gato do Sherek

- Tá bom... O que eu não faço por você Lea Michele?

- Te amo, te amo

- Tá bom chega, vamos logo pra nossas casa nos arrumar, para estarmos dispostos de noite - Naya já ia recolhendo as coisas dela quando eu a parei.

- Nada disso latina metida, ninguém sai daqui sem limpar minha casa, quando eu dei uma festa, foi uma festa, e não deixei vocês fazerem da minha casa, um verdadeiro lixão.

Por fim todos limparam a bagunça da preocupação e depois foram para suas respectivas casas, Dianna foi só uma hora depois, porque fui apresentar meu apartamento formalmente pra ela, que estava com uma carinha triste, acho que é porque não vou voltar a morar com ela, ainda.

Quando fiquei sozinha no meu apartamento, resolvi desfrutar um pouco da minha hidromassagem. Relaxei o Maximo que pude e depois fui me trocar. Já era noite e a Dianna falou que me pegaria pra irmos juntas pra boate. Pontualmente as nove da noite, ela chegou, com seu sorriso charmoso e uma solitária rosa vermelha.

- Você está linda - ela falou me olhando de cima a baixo, fazendo com que eu corasse. Eu vestia um short jeans, desbotado, bem justo e curto, uma camiseta preta, e uma sandália alta. Dianna também estava muito bonita, ela estava de calça jeans e chinelos de dedo, uma blusa branca regata. Tranquei a porta e fomos no seu carro. O caminho foi calmo e sem muita conversa. Nossos olhares já falavam por si só. Quando chegamos no lugar, a portaria estava cheia de gente, Dianna me parou na entrada e me olhou no fundo dos olhos.

- Lea agente precisa conversar - mais foi interrompida pelo meu celular. Olhei no visor e vi que era a Naya.

- A latina esta nos esperando, mais o que queria falar? - ela me olhou sem graça e respondeu.

- Depois conversamos

- Ok - peguei sua mão e a puxei pra dentro. Musica alta. Pessoas dançando coladas no meio da pista. Bebidas por todos os lados. Sai arrastando a Dianna até onde o pessoal do Glee estava, cumprimentamos todos e ficamos por lá um tempo.

- Acho que vou no bar, falar com a Melissa - Dianna sussurrou no meu ouvido, fiz que sim com a cabeça e ela foi na direção do bar. Fiquei por ali mesmo, dançando com a Hemo. Mais a Di estava demorando tanto, que resolvi ir atrás dela. Quando cheguei perto do bar, pude ver a Dianna discutindo com a ex dela. Não conseguia ouvir, mais deu pra perceber que os ânimos delas estava quase partindo pra agressão. Me aproximei mais e ouvi o que não queria, da boca da Dianna.

- Aquela noite não significou nada.

Minha cabeça deu voltas e mais voltas. Eu sai de lá correndo, para o banheiro. Não podia ir lá e dar uma ataque de ciúmes por causa dela. Eu estava em tratamento, e isso fazia parte, certo?

Entrei em um Box e chorei, como nunca havia chorado antes, Dianna tinha passado a noite, com aquela vaca, e a culpada era eu, que a joguei pra cima dela. Ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrir e escutei uns fungados. Resolvi sair do Box e ver se a pessoa estava bem, mais pra minha surpresa era a Kate. Ela me olhou pelo reflexo do espelho e sorriu tristemente.

- Você tem muita sorte

- De que você está falando?

- Da Dianna, ela é uma menina de ouro

- Você um dia também teve, e até onde eu sei, estragou tudo.

- Eu fui uma idiota

- Foi sim - _eu afirmei e ela sorriu, menina abusada_ - Você dormiu com ela?

- Quando?

- Recentemente - ela ficou um pouco desajeitada mais respondeu.

- Nós quase transamos, mais na hora H, ela deu pra trás e disse que não podia.

- Porque?

- Você realmente não sabe?

- Eu deveria?

- Vamos, ver... Se ela estivesse quase te levando ao orgasmo só por te tocar, e de repente chamasse o nome de outra pessoa, o que você acharia?

- Ela chamou meu nome quando estava com você? - _perguntei insegura_

- Sim, e o pior é que ela nem se deu conta disso. Só depois que eu disse que meu nome não era esse.

- Sinto muito

- Não... Você não sente

- É, eu não sinto – sorri sarcástica

- A Dianna é incrível, não a machuque

- Eu não vou - a porta se abra mais uma vez e uma Dianna com o rosto pegando fogo aparece por trás dela.

- Lea não acredite em nada que essa maluca disser

- Tarde demais Charlie, eu já contei tudo pra ela _- a Kate a cutucou com a vara curta_

- Sua filha da... Impedi que a Dianna chegasse até a Kate que só ria, da cara da Dianna.

- Para Dianna, ela só me contou a verdade.

- Olha meu amor, se ela inventou a historia que eu dormi com ela é mentira viu, não aconteceu nada entre nós... - calei a boca dela com um beijo apaixonado, ela não entendeu nada mais retribuiu. Quando terminamos o delicioso beijo a Kate já não estava mais no banheiro com nós duas.

- Ela não contou nada de mais, só que enquanto você estava com ela, chamava por mim.

- Você não está com raiva de mim?

- Não, porque eu ficaria? Nós estávamos separadas, e eu não quero saber se você dormiu realmente com alguém coisa que eu espero solenemente que não tenha acontecido.

- Não aconteceu, e eu só fui atrás dela, porque no dia eu tinha visto você só de lingerie com a Naya babando no seu corpo.

- Não fica com ciúminho Charlie, eu sou só sua, e eu estava provando umas lagenries pra nós duas.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo, mesmo - sorri e passei meus braços em seu pescoço, ela sorriu e me puxou pela cintura pra mais perto do seu corpo. Nos beijamos como se fosse a primeira vez que nossas bocas se encontravam. Depois de um bom amasso voltamos pra festa e nos divertimos a noite toda. Agora as coisas estavam voltando pra seus devidos lugares.

_**Problema Kate, resolvido. Agora é só elas duas mais uma vez. O fim está chegando, acho que só devo escrever mais dois ou três capítulos dessa fic. Mais não se preocupem que assim que eu tiver tempo escrevo os meus outros projetos. Haa e não sei se vocês perceberam, mais um coloquei uma charada pra vocês desvendarem. Quem será o romance escondido da Naya? Hemo ou Mark? Quem vocês querem que seja? Rsrsrs até mais!**_


	24. Paparazzi

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 24 – Paparazzi

_**Boa noite!**_

Os dias se passaram, eu e Dianna não nos desgrudávamos e consequentemente os rumores sobre nós aumentaram. Os paparazzi estavam nos perseguindo praticamente 24 horas por dia. Quando queríamos dormir juntas tínhamos que ir pra casa de um amigo para disfarçar, porque nem na casa uma da outra nós podíamos ir. Dianna estava quase surtando de raiva. Quando perguntada sobre um suposto relacionamento comigo ela ficava calada e fechava a cara. Comigo as coisas não eram muito diferentes. Tinha um fotografo morando de frente para o meu apartamento, eles queriam a qualquer custo uma bobeira nossa. Saiu em um site que estavam oferecendo R$ 500.000,00 por uma foto nossa nos beijando. E olha que eram só especulações viu.

- Eu já estou cansada disso.

Dianna falou no meu ouvido. Estávamos no nosso trailer no set.

- Eu também amor

- Então porque agente não pode ser só um casal normal? – ela falou fazendo bico.

- Porque nós não somos normal meu bem

- Às vezes eu acho que seria melhor ser uma corretora ou médica...

- Ai não teríamos nos conhecido

- Eu teria ido atrás de você até o fim do mundo se fosse preciso – me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Viria mesmo? Porque você sabe, eu não gosto muito de hospitais e nem compro imóveis todos os dias.

- Não seja tonta, sua tonta, você entendeu.

- Entendi sim

Ficamos um tempo caladas. Eu estava deitada de barriga pra cima acariciando seus cabelos e ela com a cabeça no meu peito, fazendo carinho na minha barriga.

- Acho ridículo, se quisermos nos ver a sós, termos que ir pra casa de um dos meninos do cast

- Eu também... embora saiba que o Cory adora quando isso acontece – começamos a rir do comentário – mais chega a ser abusivo, usar a casa deles como motel.

- Eu jamais te levaria em um motel, acho esses lugares asquerosos.

- Eu sei! É por isso que eu tenho uma proposta pra te fazer – ela ergueu o corpo para poder me olhar nos olhos.

- Qual?

- Nós não nos encontrarmos mais na casa de nenhum deles

- Certo! Mais onde iriamos nos encontrar? – ela vai odiar essa proposta

- Não iriamos nos encontrar, pelo menos...

- Como é que é? – ela se levantou de vez do sofá, me olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

- Até resolvermos esse problema com os paparazzi. – tentei me aproximar mais ela se afastou de mim. – Di olha pra mim.

- Você está deixando esses caras interferirem na nossa vida pessoal Lea

- Dianna é só por um tempo.

- eu já fiquei tempo demais longe de você Lea, e não quero ser forçada a passar de novo.

- Eu sei meu amor - peguei ela pelo pulso e nos aproximei dando um selinho de leve.

- Poderíamos falar com o Ryan e ver se podemos assumir...

- Não - fui curta e grossa

- Por que não?

- Porque eu acho que é muito sedo ainda, falta pouco tempo pra série acabar e nós podemos esperar até isso acontecer. Podemos ficar nos encontrando aqui no trailer. - ela não parecia muito satisfeita com minha resposta e se afastou de novo.

- Se é pra não te ter a noite, prefiro não te ter em hora nenhuma.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que o sexo está suspenso até segunda ordem - ela arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

- Até parece que o Charlie conseguem ficar muito tempo sem esse corpinho aqui - desdenhei dela, que sorriu cafajestemente e disse.

- Acontece, que agora eu sou a Dianna e não o Charlie, então sou eu que estou fazendo o comunicado.

- Mais Di...

- Sem mais nem menos meu amor, se você quiser o Charlie de volta na sua cama é melhor tomar providencias. - a olhei incrédula e ela saiu batendo a porta do trailer.

- É brincadeira uma coisa dessas.

O resto da semana foi igualmente cansativo, a correria das gravações e os Paparazzi perturbando. Dianna e eu nunca mais tínhamos tido um contato maior que um bom amaço e quando as coisas começavam a esquentar ela sempre me deixava na mão, parecia até que tínhamos começado a namorar de novo. Ela me enlouquecia com as roupas mais nunca as tirava. Saco. Os meninos do glee sempre faziam festas para tentar descontrair o clima, mais estava cada vez pior. Agora além de perseguirem eu e a Di, eles estavam perseguindo todos do elenco. Então resolvi tomar uma providencia.

- Ryan posso falar com você? - encontrei ele no estúdio três.

- Claro Moncherrie, vamos pra minha sala que pelo visto o assunto é sério. - acenei com a cabeça e fomos pra sua sala.

- Então?

- Eu não posso mais.

- Não pode o que?

- Esses repórteres estão acabando com a nossa privacidade, estou vendo a hora eles arrobarem a porta daqui do estúdio pra tentarem tirar alguma foto.

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- A temporada 2 está acabando e como o ano que é o ultimo ano então...

- Você quer assumir a Lady Di? - ele terminou a frase por mim.

- Isso

- Lea você sabe que se dependesse de mim, vocês duas já estariam livres, leves e soltas pra fazer o que bem entendessem mais... - fomos interrompidos pelo barulho da porta se abrindo.

- Ryan, Lea a Dianna sofreu um acidente de carro - meu coração parou de bater por um segundo, eu não consegui enxergar nada além da porta por onde Cory tinha acabado de entrar e nos informado sobre isso.

- Lea Michele fique onde está - Ryan ordenou quando eu me levantei derrubando a cadeira.

- Onde ela está Cory?

- No noticiário estavam dizendo que levaram ela para o Princeton.

- Eu vou pra lá.

- Eu levo você - Ryan falou. Antes que saíssemos porta a fora o Cory se pronunciou de novo.

- Ela estava sendo perseguida por paparazzi quando se chocou com um poste.

- Isso já passou dos limites - Ryan falou - vamos Lea.

Saímos do estúdio em direção ao tal hospital. A Naya e o Mark já estavam lá nos esperando. A porta do hospital estava cheia de repórteres e fotógrafos. Ryan trouxe conosco seus seguranças particulares que nos deram total apoio no caminho. Formando um comboio de três carros. Quando chegamos no hospital, coloquei meu óculos de sol porque já tinha chorado litros d'agua. Os seguranças nos cercaram mais não evitaram que milhares de flashes e perguntas me atingissem. Ryan passou o braço pelo meu ombro me dando força e entramos no local. Naya que estava na recepção foi nos receber.

- Oi meu bem - me deu um abraço apertado.

- Onde ela tá Nay?

- Os médicos estão examinando ela.

- Você a viu?

- Não

Ryan foi até a recepção pedir informações e voltou acompanhado por um médico que deduzi ser o da Di. Me levantei do sofá que estava sentada.

- Como ela está?

- A batida no carro foi do lado do motorista, ela bateu com a cabeça na direção e chegou aqui no hospital desacordada, Sua perna esquerda ficou presa nas ferragens e algumas costela sofreram lesões. Mais ela esta bem, por precaução vou mantê-la em observação esta noite.

- Podemos ver ela? - Ryan perguntou

- Claro me acompanhem - andamos por um corredor branco e silencioso, o medico parou em frente a uma porta azul. Quando entramos a Di estava sentada e uma enfermeira fazia um curativo no seu joelho.

- Hey - me aproximei e ela abriu um sorriso lindo pra mim.

- Oi linda - comecei a chorar quando peguei em sua mão - não chora meu amor, por favor.

- Como não quer que eu chore Dianna? Você sofre um acidente e se machuca todinha e não quer que eu chore?... Eu pensei que ia te perder.

- Esta tudo bem meu amor - ela passou a mão no meu rosto, enxugando as minhas lágrimas, a enfermeira terminou o curativo e eu me joguei em uma abraço com meu amor.

- Ai...

- Eu te machuquei?

- Só doeu um pouco - olhei pra ela e só então percebi que ela estava sem a camiseta, apenas com um top e a calça da academia. Uma faixa estava enrolada na altura de suas costelas e sua perna esquerda estava com gesso.

- Você esta toda quebrada Di

- Mais você pode me concertar meu amor - ela falou docemente.

- Oh deus, pelo visto você esta ótimo Charlie - Naya falou fazendo todo mundo rir, até eu que estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Como você conseguiu se enfiar no meio de um poste Di? - Mark perguntou.

- Eu estava indo pra academia quando um carro parou do meu lado, o cara abaixou o vidro e começou a tirar fotos de mim. Eu fiquei muito irada e pisei no acelerador, mais numa curva o carro patinou na pista e foi direto no poste, depois não me lembro de nada.

- Não acredito que você estava querendo repetir a façanha da Lady Di?

- Não brinca com isso Mark - ela riu e eu o bronqueei ele.

- Desculpa

- Esta sentindo dor de cabeça? O medico disse que você bateu com a cabeça no volante.

- Só um pouquinho - falou dengosa deitando na cama, me chamou pra deitar do lado dela e eu fui sorrindo.

Depois de meia hora as visitas foram embora, Ryan deixou seus seguranças a minha disposição e a chave do carro dele. E disse que queria falar comigo no dia seguinte. Passei a noite com a Di no hospital, ela estava muito carente e queria carinho, mesmo porque se ela me mandasse embora eu não iria.

- Eu te amo - sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo mais

Passamos a noite trocando carinhos e mimos, tipo comidinha de hospital, com direito a gelatina na boca. Dianna adorou a hospedagem. Quando amanheceu o medico deu alta pra Di. Agora só faltava enfrentar a artilharia pesada que estava do lado de fora do hospital. Os seguranças nos deram todo o apoio que precisamos. A Dianna não queria sair de cadeira de rodas, ela disse que não daria esse gostinho pra eles, ela chamou um segurança pra apoiar ela e eu não deixei.

- Eu te levo

- Mais isso só vai aumentar as suspeitas deles.

- Não me importa, acho que esta na hora deles saírem do nosso pé, e eu quero e vou te levar pra minha casa.

- Decidida essa minha namorada não. - ela sorriu e passou o braço pelo meu pescoço me beijando na bochecha.

- Pronta pra sair pro mundo?

- Com você do meu lado, eu sempre vou estar. - fiz sinal pra eles abrirem a porta e saímos rodeadas de seguranças. Os flashes e perguntas voaram em nossa direção.

- Lea você e a Dianna estão namorando?

- Vocês estão juntas a quanto tempo?

- Vão assumir?

- O que Ryan Murphy acha disso?

- E a Fox?

Eram perguntas desse tipo. Dianna e eu passamos o mais rápido que ela conseguiu devido a perna com gesso. Não respondemos nada e os seguranças começaram a empurrar os paparazzi. Por fim entramos no carro e o motorista arrancou, cantando pneu.

- Esses caras são um bando de abutres – Dianna falou chateada

- Eles estão fazendo o trabalho deles

- E o trabalho deles é matar os famosos? Não porque se for me avisa pra mim sair desse ramo – Falou irônica.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer Dianna – Falei bronqueando ela.

- Desculpa... eu só não aguento mais isso.

- Eu sei amor, eu sei.

_**Bom pessoal espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. O negocio da Naya não foi falado aqui nesse mais no próximo eu vou tirar a duvida de vocês. Continuem mandando seus palpites e comentando. Charlie e eu esta na reta final. Beijinho, beijinho tchau, tchau.**_


	25. Pedido

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 25 – Pedido

_**Olha eu aqui! Olha eu aqui! E ai pessoas como estão? Beijos e boa leitura!**_

Dois meses se passaram desde o acidente da Dianna. Os paparazzi continuam no nosso pé, mais o Ryan no deu carta branca pra fazermos o que quiser com relação a isso.

**Flashback**

- Você queria falar conosco? - Dianna pergunta, assim que entra na sala dele.

- Sim... Podem sentar - sentamos lado a lado, ele ficou nos encarando com uma cara meio e difícil de decifrar.

- Então?

- Eu posso perguntar uma coisa? - Dianna e eu nos encaramos por um breve segundo, então concordamos. - Mais eu quero a verdade, somente a verdade.

- Pode perguntar

- Vocês duas tem certeza que querem assumir esse relacionamento? - certo, isso mais cedo ou mais tarde iria chegar, mais eu não esperava que ele fosse tão direto. No começo do meu relacionamento com a Dianna, eu realmente fiquei com um pé atrás, por causa de todo mundo, se contava ou não, mais depois que eu a perdi, nunca mais pensaria assim.

- Sim - fui direta com minha resposta, Dianna me olhou surpresa, acho que nem ela esperava por essa - Nós estamos namorando e queremos assumir para o mundo Ryan.

- Eu sabia... Só precisava ter certeza. Vocês estão dispensadas

- Só isso? - Dianna franziu a sobrancelha

- Só, o que vocês esperavam?

- Não sei... Talvez um surto, dizendo que isso seria ruim pra imagem da série e que...

- Estaríamos sendo hipócritas se fizéssemos isso não acha?

- Sim, mais...

- Vocês duas ficam lindas juntas. Além do mais o casal Faberry tem mais fã do que Fuinn ou Finchel. É a lei da natureza isso.

- Você está falando sério?

- Viram a quantidade de fãs que Achele tem?

- Já - eu e Dianna falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês são as minha preferidas

- Você fala isso pra todas

- Isso é verdade, mais não levem para o lado pessoal - gargalhamos. - só me prometam ser felizes, que eu fico feliz.

Saímos da sala do Ryan cinquenta quilos mais leves. Dianna segurou minha mão e fomos de encontro aos outros gleeks.

**Fim Flashback**

Eu e a Dianna estamos muito bem, graças ao bom Deus. As gravações da segunda temporada de glee, terminaram, e agora estamos embarcando em uma turnê. Esse ano vão ser mais estados e principalmente mais países. Vamos gravar um filme em 3D, O pessoal do glee, está numa euforia só. Eu fui convidada pra fazer um filme de ano novo, a Dianna esta toda orgulhosa de mim. Ela estava escrevendo o roteiro de um filme, pretendia vender para a Warner.

Quando estávamos no nosso quarto depois do primeiro show, ela abriu sua mala e trouxe um embrulho de presente pra mim.

- O que é isso?

- Abre - eu abri o presente e me deparei com um casaco de frio cor de rosa.

- Sério?

- Eu estava passando em frente a loja e achei sua cara.

- Um casaco cor de rosa?

- Olha pelo lado bom... O meu é azul - ela me mostrou outro casa do mesmo jeito, só que na cor azul.

- Você não existe Charlie

Depois de umas horas nos encontramos com o resto do pessoal para um jantar no hotel mesmo. A Naya estava distante do grupo, como se pensasse em alguma coisa. Já fazia alguns dias que eu vinha reparando, que ela estava muito quieta, só não sei porque.

- Di você já reparou como a Naya está mais afastada do grupo?

- Uhum

- Você sabe quem é o romance secreto dela?

- Não, mais como você sabe que é secreto?

- Porque ela não fala a respeito, mais que ela tem alguém escondido ela tem.

- Quais são seus suspeitos?

- Hemo e Mark - ela me olhou surpresa e eu dei de ombros.

- Podemos investigar, o que acha?

- Genial

Passamos o resto do jantar, observando a Naya, ela não parava de olhar para o Mark ou a Hemo. Diana e eu resolvemos encurralar ela.

- Onde pensa que vai? - eu pergunto me postando na frente dela

- Pra o meu quarto? - ela responde sem entender e me dá as costas, mais a Dianna está atrás dela - céus... Vocês querem me matar do coração?

- Não... Mais queremos saber seu segredinho.

- Que segredinho? - ela ficou nervosa com a pergunta da Di.

- Quem é sua paixão secreta?

- Não sei de que vocês estão falando - ela tenta passar por nós, mais empurramos ela para o nosso quarto, não dá pra conversar sobre isso no corredor do hotel.

- Vamos lá Nay? Conta quem é?

- Quem é o que?

- Qual dos dois você está namorando? Mark ou Hemo? - ela ficou com a boca aberta, pensando no que eu havia acabado de falar. Depois de uns cinco minutos ela reagiu.

- Os dois!

- Como é que é? - Dianna e eu perguntamos em voz alta, fazendo com que a Nay se encolhesse.

- Eu fico com os dois ao mesmo tempo tá? Gosto da pegada do Mark e amo os toques da Hemo - agora quem estava de boca aberta era eu e Dianna. Ela se deixou cair na nossa cama e ficou com a cabeça nas mãos.

- Você está enganando os dois?

- O QUE? não, eles dois sabem sobre o outro

- Espera ai, você esta dizendo que Mark e Hemo sabem que você fica com os dois?

- Claro que sabem né anã. Eu não sou ficar traindo ninguém - ela falou com a voz firme.

- E eles concordam com isso?

- Sim... Mais eles tem agido diferente comigo sabe? Desde que começou a turnê que eles mudaram.

- Mudaram como?

- Eu não sei, se soubesse não estaria me martirizando, tentando escolher um dos dois.

- Vai escolher um dos dois.

- O que foi que eu acabei de dizer Loira azeda?

- Deixa eu ver se entendi - eu comecei a falar - Você tem um caso com o Mark e com a Hemo, mais quando começou a turnê eles mudaram com você, aparentemente sem motivos, ai você começa a pensar em qual do dois você vai ficar, é isso?

- Sim

- Eles te pediram isso?

- Não, mais eu sei que esse dia vai chegar - ela falou cabisbaixa, eu me sentei de um lado e a Dianna do outro, com ela no meio.

- Já tentou conversar com eles?

- Não

- E o que está esperando?

- Eu estou com medo, se eles resolverem me deixar de vez, e se eles abusaram de mim.

- Essa não é a latina que eu conheço. Onde está a Santana Lopez agora?

- Ela está triste, muito triste.

- Não fica assim, amiga. Vai e conversa com eles, esclarece as coisas de uma vez por todas, quem sabe eles não estão com medo também?

- Você tem razão - ela se levantou e enxugou uma lágrimas que tinham descido de seus olhos, e sorriu a lá Santana. - vou esclarecer as coisas com os meus gatinhos.

- Vai lá gatinha - ela nos abraçou e foi saindo do quarto, mais antes ela se virou e me encarou.

- Obrigado, vocês são de mais.

- Amigos servem pra isso né? - falei, imitando a fala que ela me disse quando eu estava na pior.

- É sim - dizendo isso saiu do quarto, deixando eu minha linda namorada a sós

- O que agente faz agora?

- Não sei Dianna Agron, mais estou aberta a sugestões. - Beijei aquela linda loira, nossa noite foi incrível como sempre.

No dia seguinte a noticia de que o casamento Gay foi oficializado em Nova York. Isso não passou despercebido por mim e nem por Dianna, que sorriu maliciosamente. Aquela cabecinha loira estava tramando alguma coisa. Sorri com a ideia. Mais não dei muita importância. Deixei um recado no meu Twitter, para os meus conterrâneos, os parabenizando pela iniciativa, e fui fazer mais um show divino. Mais pra minha total surpresa, Dianna aparece no palco com uma camiseta escrito "Gosto de meninas" durante a musica Born this way. Ela parecia estar muito orgulhosa de si própria, e eu não pude deixar de me contagiar. Os fãs quando viram, ficaram eufóricos. Berraram mais do que nunca. Naya estava orgulhosa da Di também. Eu fiquei tão perplexa com essa atitude dela, que quase perdi minha entrada para Firework. Nos intervalos não conseguimos nos falar, apenas trocamos olhares cumplices.

Quando a musica Somebody to Love começou a tocar, eu achava que era só mais uma vez que cantávamos, mais eu estava totalmente errada. Porque assim que a musica começou, as luzes do ginásio se apagaram. Amber fez a introdução com o Cory e na imensa escuridão eu pude ver se desenhando na plateia, com as luzes dos celulares dos fãs um. "LEA MICHELE SARFATI, Você aceita ser a senhora Agron? You Merry me?" eu não me contive e comecei a chorar. O ponto de interrogação continuava lá, no meio da plateia, sendo iluminado por milhares de celulares. De repente as luzes se acenderam e percebi que Dianna estava ao meu lado, com um sorriso tímido na face, e uma rosa vermelha junto com uma caixinha de veludo preta.

- Você aceita ser minha esposa, minha mulher, minha companheira, minha melhor amiga, MINHA pra sempre?

Não consegui falar nada, apenas a abracei forte. O publico e os paparazzi foram ao delírio, vários aplausos, e assovios.

- Eu aceito meu amor - sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo.

- Ela aceitou galera - ela se dirigiu a plateia que explodiu de aplausos. Ela colocou um lindo anel de diamante no meu dedo e depois beijou.

Com o fim do show, eu não desgrudei da Dianna por nada nesse mundo, fomos comemorar com todo o elenco, em um restaurante muito conhecido da cidade. Pra minha surpresa meus pai estavam lá, junto com os dela, eles nos cumprimentaram, assim com todos os outros, Ryan veio e nos desejou um boa sorte e cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dela.

- O que foi que ele te falou? - eu estava curiosa

- Foi ele que me ajudou com o pedido, ou acha que todos aqueles celulares, foi de improviso?

- Aquilo foi incrível Di

- Que bom que te surpreendi, estava ficando preocupada, com relação a isso.

- Você se superou. Dei um selinho estalado nela.

Depois do jantar, tivemos a nossa "lua de mel", adiantada, porque o Charlie é fogo, e não aguentou nem fecharmos a porta.

A minha vida, estava exatamente como eu queria, com o amor da minha vida, família unida, e amigos maravilhosos. O que eu podia esperar mais?

_**Bom pessoal, algumas pessoas acertaram o rolo da Naya, espero que tenham gostado, eu sou tipo muito Heya, mais o Mark é muito fofo, acho qua já deu pra perceber que eu gosto muito dele né. Mais sou Achele e Heya Forever! Gostaram do pedido da Di? O que acham que acontece no próximo capitulo? Querem alguma coisa especial? Me falem. Beijos e até a próxima!**_

_**Há me deixem fazer uma observação... na turnê não sei se perceberam mais na hora que o Chris Colfer cantava "quero segurar sua mão" a Dianna e a Lea sempre apareciam usando os mesmos casacos e ontem eu estava vendo esse vídeo e reparei. Eles são idênticos só mudam as cores, O da Lea é rosa e o da Di é azul... não sei se é coisa da minha cabeça mais fã que é fã procura tudo nos mínimos detalhe. Tchauuuuuuuuuu!**_


	26. Sim!

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 26 – Sim!

_**Oiee, aqui vai o ultimo capitulo procês. Vou começar um projeto novo, mais pode demorar um pouco, porque vou primeiro começar a escrever e depois que tiver uma quantidade suficiente de capítulos ai eu posto. Vai ser Faberry! Com certeza. Boa Leitura!**_

Parece que depois que a Dianna e eu assumimos nosso noivado para o publico, o Charlie ganhou milhares de fãs, e para o meu desespero são mais mulheres que homens. Em todos os lugares que vamos as folgadas só faltam lamber o chão que a Dianna pisa e a sem vergonha da minha namorada fica se achando e diz que isso aconteceu só por causa do pedido de casamento fenomenal que ela fez pra mim.

Hoje estamos fazendo compras para a nossa nova casa... É nós duas compramos uma casa bem perto do letreiro de Hollywood foi amor a primeira vista. Ela tem quatro suítes sendo a nossa a maior da casa, duas salas um pequeno cinema, estúdio de musica, escritório, biblioteca e um imenso jardim com piscina. Os moveis vão chegar na semana que vem, ai é só os montar e casar.

Cada dia que passa eu fico mais ansiosa para que esse dia chegue. Marcamos a data para o verão. Ele vai ser na praia de santa Monica, tipo um luau. Optamos por um juiz fazer nosso matrimonio mesmo. Dianna não aparentava mais eu sabia que estava tão ansiosa e preocupada quanto eu. Mais voltando ao assunto, parece que todas as mulheres do planeta resolveram dar em cima do MEU Charlie. Outro dia estávamos muito sentadas em um restaurante na companhia de Naya e Heather, desfrutando um delicioso almoço a lá francesa, quando uma garçonete muito da estabanada se perdeu nos olhos da minha princesa branquela, que acabou derramando todo o suco de laranja em mim "embora eu ache que ela fez isso de propósito, mais tudo bem" resultado, uma latina com fogo nas ventas pulando no seu pescoço e Dianna e Heather tentando separá-las porque eu tentava me limpar "acho que a latina também achou que foi de propósito" fomos praticamente exortadas de dentro do restaurante e a safada da garçonete ainda teve a coragem de mandar um beijo por cima do ombro para a Dianna. "ai se eu te pego safada" Depois disso ainda teve a vendedora, aeromoça, secretaria e etc. As vezes a Dianna se divertia com isso mais eu estava a ponto de mandar todas para a casa de c*****. Voltando ao meu bom humor, a senhorita minha noiva estava mais carinhosa do que nunca. Quando a turnê acabou ela foi comigo para Nova York e fez questão de pedir minha mão para os meus pais pessoalmente.

_**Flashback**_

Depois de seis horas de vôo, pousamos em Nova York e pra minha total surpresa não era meu pai que nos esperava no aeroporto e sim o Theo.

- Theo? O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim pegar vocês não posso?

- Mais...

- Eu sei o que aconteceu, na verdade seus pais me contaram a dois meses atrás quem era o Charlie. Eu preferia que você tivesse me contado, mais eu não estou com raiva não. - ele sorrio e eu abaixei a cabeça envergonhada.

- Como vai Theo? - Dianna que estava atrás de mim o cumprimentou sorridente.

- Muito bem Dianna... Você não estava brincando quando disse que o Charlie era loiro parecido com você e da sua altura.

- Não mesmo - ela fala sorrindo e ele também. Então quando ela me disse isso não era mentira.

- Podemos ir? - perguntei, já estava ficando constrangida nessa situação. Meu Ex e minha atual namorada.

- Meu carro está lá fora

Em um ato cavalheiresco do Theo, ele pegou a minha mala e a da Di. No meio do saguão tinha alguns fotógrafos e repórteres mais passamos sem falar nada. Só queria ver o que não estaria dizendo nas revistas e sites de fofocas no outro dia.

O caminho até a minha casa foi descontraído, pelo menos da parte deles dois que conversavam e até brincavam um com o outro "que coisa mais maluca" eu estava no banco de trás só ouvindo a conversa deles que nesse exato momento era sobre vídeo game, mais especificamente GTA. Quando chegamos na minha casa, meus pais correram para nos abraçar.

- Minha filhota vem cá pro papai - pulei no seu colo gargalhando e minha mãe foi cumprimentar os outros dois se demorando mais na Dianna.

- Olá mossa

- Edith, como vai?

- Muito bem e você?

- Melhor impossível - ela me olhou e piscou, eu obviamente corei ferozmente.

Boas vindas a parte, Theo se despediu e foi embora, Dianna e eu subimos para o meu quarto pra descansar um pouco, e só levantamos na hora do jantar. Minha mãe preparou um risoto de camarão. Dianna chegou a se lambuzar. Mais a temida hora chegou e meu pai não deixou passar despercebido.

- Então você quer nos dizer alguma coisa Dianna? - minha Lady ficou vermelha e nervosa, sua mão começou a batucar na mesa, até eu a segurar entre as minhas, para tranqüilizá-la.

- Bom... Como você já devem ter visto eu meio que pedi a filha de... Vocês em casamento então...

- Meio que pediu? - minha mãe a interrompeu.

- Na verdade eu pedi a filha de vocês em casamento. Eu sei que o certo seria vir aqui primeiro e pedir a vocês mais eu estava com esse plano em mente então... - ela me olhou e sorriu, ganhando confiança para continuar. - eu queria pedir a mão da filha de você, aqui diante os senhores. Prometo fazer dessa mulher a mais feliz desse mundo e construir uma família linda, no que depender de mim.

Ela terminou o discurso e eu e minha mãe já estávamos com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Bom Dianna, você sabe que não depende só de nos para que esse casamento aconteça, e sim dela - ele apontou pra mim e eu sorri, enxugando umas lagrimas que caíram.

- Sim eu aceito de novo e de novo - eu beijei todo seu rosto e depois a boca, daquela loira maravilhosa.

- Humhum... Tem adultos no recinto. - nos separamos coradas mais sorrindo pra eles.

O restante da noite foi só conversas bobas como a data do casório e os detalhes, minha mãe ficou pilhada e contente imagino a da Dianna.

Fim flashback

Três meses depois

O grande dia finalmente tinha chegado. Eu estava pilhada e a Dianna não ficava muito atrás. Não via a minha noiva ha dois dias, só conversávamos por telefone. Segundo minha mãe isso fazia muito bem para o casamento começar com estilo. Já segundo a Naya, aumentava o apetite sexual na lua de mel.

- Já viu a Dianna hoje? - perguntei para a latina sem vergonha.

- Já

- E?

- Ela está linda, não tanto quanto você mais mesmo assim linda. - sorri ao pensar nela.

- Como andam as coisas com os seus gatinhos?

- Muito bem obrigada - ela sorriu de orelha a orelha. Já fazia alguns dias que eu tinha reparado na carinha de contente dela, mais como estava muito ocupada com os preparativos da festa, não tive tempo para interroga-la.

- Me conta vai

- Contar o que?

- O porque desse seu sorrisinho sacana ai?

- Dá pra perceber?

- Claro que dá Nay... Desembucha mulher

- Nós nos acertamos. Naquele dia eu procurei por eles e acabei descobrindo que os dois estavam planejando um jantar romântico pra mim - ela deu um gritinho entusiasmado e eu gargalhei.

- E ai?

- E ai, eu fiquei na minha, esperando, no mesmo dia a Hemo me mando um buque de rosas vermelhas e o Mark uma lingerie bem sexy, também vermelha... Resultado uma noite de sexo louco com meus dois gatinho... - não agüentei e me engasguei com a água que estava bebendo.

- Espera... Você esta dizendo que ficou com os dois ao mesmo tempo? - ela acenou positivo - e que fez sexo com os dois no...

- Isso ai Lea, de que século você é? Zero antes de cristo?

- Não eu sou do mesmo século que você, aquele que acredita na monogamia.

- Argh, você é que se engana, ou esqueceu que dorme com dois ao mesmo tempo também? O Charlie e a Dianna?

- Isso é diferente, mais não quero discutir com você, se esta feliz nessa relação maluca que você tem com os dois, eu te apoio veementemente.

- Obrigada Lea - ela me abraçou e eu sorri. Essa latina pode ser doida, avoada e tarada, mai mesmo assim eu ainda a amo.

- Eu também - ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu também o que?

- Sei que você me ama e te amo de volta.

- Gaiata, esta lendo pensamentos? - dei um soco de leve no seu braço e ela gargalhou.

- Não, mais eu sei jogar verde para colher maduro, esqueceu que você esta falando com Santana Gênio Lopez?

- Tá bom Santana Gênio Lopez, vamos terminar logo isso, porque eu que casar ainda hoje com a minha loira gostosa Agron.

Ela sorriu e terminou de me maquiar. Olhei pela janela do hotel e vi que na praia já estava tudo pronto, os convidados já estavam chegando e se acomodando nas cadeira brancas. Pedimos a todos que viessem de branco e descalços, para poderem sentir a areia em seus pés, e saberem que lá estavam livres pra fazerem o que quiser. O hotel estava cercado de seguranças e na praia tinha uma barreira a uns dois quilômetros de distância para evitar que os paparazzi invadissem. Uns dias antes conversamos com eles e dissemos que teríamos nossos próprios fotógrafos e que entregaríamos todas a eles. Mai nunca se sabe né? Em pouco tempo eu seria a Sra. Agron, isso estava me deixando mais nervosa ainda.

- Filha? - meu pai apareceu na porta do quarto, me virei pra ele que sorria abertamente - Está na hora

Concordei com a cabeça, pois já não conseguia falar mais nada. Me apoiei no braço do meu pai e caminhamos para fora do quarto. De longe pude escutar a marcha nupcial tocar, e uma sorridente Dianna Agron a minha espera no altar. Ela estava lindíssima. Com um vestido branco que ia até os joelhos e um penteado lindo. Nós aviamos concordado que a cerimônia seria simples, e isso incluía nós com trajes discretos "nem tanto" mais elegantes. Eu estava com um vestido branco decotado que ia até o meio da minha coxa, um pouco abaixo dela dava pra ver uma sinta liga vermelha bem viva. Pude notar quando a Dianna viu porque ela lambeu os lábios e estreitou os olhos na direção da minha coxa "o deus que esse casamento termine logo, para a lua de mel chegar, uma semana sem o Charlie é torturante". Meu pai não se conteve e começou a chorar e eu achando que quem ia se derreter primeiro era eu... O apertei mais forte no braço. Passando conforto e segurança, e continuamos até chegar no altar. Dianna cumprimentou meu pai com um abraço demorado e gargalhou para alguma coisa que ele disse. Então finalmente ela estendeu a mão pra mim e sorriu timidamente. Segurei com firmeza para não cair e nos encaramos por um tempo.

- Amigo e familiares de Lea Michele Sarfati e Dianna Elise Agron é com muito prazer que estamos aqui para celebrar esse matrimonio...

Depois dessas primeiras palavras do juiz, eu já não escutava mais nada, só o que me importava estava diante dos meus olhos, e sorria bobamente para mim.

- Dianna Elise Agron você aceita essa mulher, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte as separe?

- Sim - sorriu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto deslizava a aliança de ouro, como nossos nomes gravados nela.

- E você Lea Michele Sarfati Aceita Dianna Elise Agron como sua legitima mulher.

- Claro que sim - eu sorri e uma lagrima escapuliram dos meus olhos.

- Então pelo poder concebido a mim, eu as declaro casadas, pode beijar a noiva.

Dianna sorriu de lado e me beijou com todo amor que estava guardado dentro dela.

- Olá senhora Agron - ela falou rindo e distribuindo beijinhos pelo meu rosto

- Olá senhora Agron - falei a abraçando.

Pronto, agora não faltava mais nada para a minha vida ficar completa, eu tinha a família mais linda da face da terra e ainda tinha a mulher mais linda ainda. Só faltava a nossa querida e esperada lua de mel.

Que venha então...

_**Hey pessoas! Estou chateada comigo mesma por terminar dessa forma, não que o capitulo esteja ruim, porque isso quem vai avaliar é vocês. Mais estou chateada porque não ficou do jeito que eu queria. Eu como já tinha dito antes, comecei de um jeito e vou terminando de outro totalmente diferente. Peço desculpas desde já se não surpreendi você, mais eu fiz o que deu. Agradeço também a todos os reviews, que tornaram os meus dias melhores. Esse é o ultimo capitulo, mais vou fazer o epílogo. Prometo postar o mais depressa possível. Espero que tenham gostado da fic, e do triangulo amoroso da Naya, não consigo decidir entre a fofura do Mark e a linda Hemo, então deixei ela com os dois, não que eu aprove a poligamia. Beijos e inté a próxima**_.


	27. E que mel!

Charlie & Eu

Capitulo 26 – E que mel!

_**Como prometido o epílogo aqui está, desde já quero agradecer a todo mundo que me acompanhou nessa jornada maravilhosa. Beijos e Boa Leitura!**_

Lua de mel, é quando duas pessoas que acabaram de se casar, vão para um lugar, não importa aonde para desfrutar do mais puro e verdadeiro amor, regado a muita luxuria. Pois é, isso é o que deveria acontecer, mais eu estou me escondendo da minha amável esposa a trinta minutos. Motivo? Simples, faz um dia e meio que nós chegamos aqui nesse paraíso que é a Bahamas, e ela não me deu descanso um só segundo. Já fizemos amor em todos os cômodos da casa que alugamos aqui, e quando eu digo todos isso inclui até a despensa. Ela está indomada, e o Charlie está a mil por hora.

- Achei você – ela falou me abraçando por trás, não adiantou muito me esconder na estufa.

- Oi amor – dei meu melhor sorriso cansado e me virei no seu abraço.

- Acho que ainda não fizemos amor aqui – ela falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Você não está cansada Di?

- Pra você? Nunca – começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço e foi subindo até a minha mandíbula, meu corpo todo se arrepiou com esse contato. Por mais cansada que eu estivesse, eu sempre conseguia satisfazer o meu monstrinho louca por sexo, isso era inevitável, pois meu corpo reagia ao seu toque.

- Vamos entrar, aqui tá frio – a puxei para dentro de casa e a joguei no sofá me deitando por cima dela.

- Espera... – ela parou meu beijo e inverteu as posições – eu tenho uma surpresa pra você, já volto – e saiu correndo para o quarto voltando logo em seguida com as mãos atrás das costas.

- Então?

- Agente pode... não sei se você vai querer... mais mesmo assim eu trouxe para você ver – ao terminar de gaguejar ela me mostrou as mão, onde tinha uma sinta com um vibrador cor de pele.

- Uau! – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer, Dianna ficou tão vermelha quanto uma beterraba tadinha, tive que sorrir para isso.

- Eu sei é loucura, não deveria ter trazido isso - ela me deu as costas e andou para o quarto

- Hey, onde pensa que vai? – ela se virou com uma interrogação estampada na face e eu me levantei do sofá indo até onde ela estava – você não me deixou responder se eu quero ou não.

- Você quer? – perguntou tímida. Eu amo quando a Dianna está dentro de mim mais confesso que as vezes esse certo assessório faz falta. Nunca comentei isso com ela por medo de uma reação nada boa, mais agora que ela apareceu com isso acho que ela também sente falta.

- Eu quero se você quiser. – falei sedutoramente pegando o assessório nas mãos, ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, me beijando ferozmente em seguida.

Ela pegou o brinquedinho de volta e colocou em sua cintura, essa cena me fez ficar encharcada na hora, enquanto ela colocava a sinta eu tirava a minha calcinha, ela viu meu gesto e lambeu os lábios. Em seguida a abracei e começamos um beijo ardente e apaixonado, tirei sua camiseta e agradeci por ela estar sem sutiã, arranhei suas costas com minhas unhas que já estavam bem crescidas e ela arqueou as costas, me pegando em seguida no colo, minhas pernas rodearam sua cintura e ela foi me guiando pela casa até que esbarramos na parede. Eu podia sentir o pênis falso perto da minha entrada, e do jeito que eu estava excitada não iria aguentar por muito tempo. Levei minha mão direita até o assessório e o coloquei a cabeça entrada, bastava um movimento e ele entrava com facilidade, as mãos de Dianna estavam segurando a minha bunda com muita força, o que me fez arquear as costas. Parei o beijo faminto em que estávamos e a olhei nos olhos, ela entendeu o recado e começou a me penetrar com o vibrador. No começo foi estranho, porque já faz algum tempo que não sinto algo assim como um pênis dentro de mim, os dedos da Dianna são fininhos, mais me proporcionam um prazer imenso.

- Tudo bem ai? – ela sussurrou ofegante, por causa do esforço físico, não deve ser fácil ficar em pé comigo no colo e ainda ter que fazer movimento constantes.

- Tudo... só continua – ela acenou com a cabeça e começou a pressionar seu quadril no me que cada vez arqueava mais contra a parede, estava vendo a hora me fundir nela. Sentia o vibrador entrar e sair de dentro de mim com velocidade e precisão. Me aguarei nos cabelos loiros da minha amada esposa e mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha, isso pareceu incentivar ela a ir com mais força e mais rápido.

- Ohh, Charlie!

Não conseguia mais conter os gritos, isso gritos que escapavam da minha boca. Até que não aguentei mais e estremeci de prazer. Ofegante me aguarei no pescoço da Di e fiquei como um peso morto em seus braços. Ela continuava os movimentos, mais lentos agora, se desencostou da parede e foi caminhando pela casa até chegar no nosso quarto sem afastar nossos corpos e sem retirar o vibrador de mim, deitando nossos corpos na grande cama de casal. Me olhou sorrindo e eu passei minha mão direita em sua testa suada.

- Acho que te quebrei big Charlie – falei sorrindo e ela negou com a cabeça, sem poder responder – não? Então vamos ver se você ainda aguenta.

Virei nossos corpos de um jeito que eu acabasse por cima dela. No trajeto o pênis saiu de dentro de mim, mais não por muito tempo, me sentei no seu quadril e posicionei ele de volta na minha entrada e devagar fui me sentando em cima dele. Dianna estava extasiada e não parava de olhar para os meus movimentos. Quando já estava muito bem acomodada, segurei em suas mãos que estavam na altura de sua cabeça e comecei a rebolar em seu colo. Aquilo causou uma fricção nela, pois imediatamente fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Meu quadril ia e voltava, ia e voltava inúmeras vezes. Meus olhos também se fecharam e acelerei o ritmo, Dianna soltou minhas mãos e as levou até meu quadril me incentivando a ir mais rápido. O som que estava saindo dos nossos sexos se chocando, com o vibrador no meio era excitante e não demorou muito para meu corpo cair sobre o seu, depois do mais incrível orgasmo que já tivemos na vida. Respirações pesadas e suor emanado de nossos corpos sorrimos, uma pra outra.

- Acho que você realmente me quebrou – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Então estamos quites, por que você me quebrou desde o minuto que chegamos. – levantei meu olhar e ela sorriu cansada.

- O que acha de descansarmos um pouco?

- Acho uma ótima ideia – Sorri e me levantei o suficiente para tirar o nosso mais novo brinquedinho de dentro de mim e da sua cintura. Voltei a me deitar ao seu lado cobrindo nossos corpos com um cobertor, e caímos em um sono gostoso e prazeroso.

- Eu te amo

- Eu te amo mais.

_**Quatro Anos depois**_

- Eu te odeio – eu gritei com a Dianna. Não era comum isso acontecer, mais venhamos e convenhamos que naquela situação, a qualquer mulher xinga, tripudia e maltrata seu maridos, no meu caso minha esposa. Estávamos na maternidade de Los Angeles comigo prestes a dar a luz a um filho. Enquanto eu gritava a Dianna se retorcia toda, porque eu estava segurando sua mão com tanta força que ela estava mais vermelha que uma beterraba.

- Eu sei

- Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando deixei você me engravidar – certo, isso não é totalmente verdade mais a parte do filho ser dela é. Nós fizemos uma inseminação artificial com os seu óvulos e o esperma do Jonathan Groff, meu melhor amigo e fiel camarada.

- A culpa é dele também – ela apontou para ele que estava do meu outro lado e por coincidência se retorcendo também, pelo mesmo motivo.

- Eu também te odeio Jon... Aiiiiiiii – mais uma forte contração, fazia pouco mais de meia hora que vinha sentindo isso.

- Eu também sei meu bem... mais que tal você empurrar esse carinha que está ai dentro?

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Está na hora – a obstetra que estava verificando a minha dilatação anunciou – vamos para a sala de parto.

Dianna entrou comigo lógico e o John ficou do lado de fora com o Zacari e os Gleeks e nossos pais.

- É só empurrar Lea – a medica falou como se fosse coisa mais fácil do mundo.

- Vai amor, eu estou aqui com você – olhei para a Dianna que sorria lindamente pra mim e sorri no exato momento e forcei mais um pouco e escutei o choro suave do nosso menininho vindo ao mundo. Dianna sorriu quando olhou pra ele e voltou a atenção pra mim com lágrimas nos olhos, a medica trouxe o nosso filhinho até nos e o colocou deitado perto do meu peito, ele sentiu o faro e já abocanhou ele. Nós todos sorrimos com a cena.

- Parece que tem alguém com fome – Dianna falou afagando os seus cabelinhos todo sujo de liquido amniótico e sangue. Ela puxou sua câmera fotográfica que estava no bolso da roupa verde e tirou a primeira foto da nossa família linda.

- Qual vai ser o nome desse meninão? – a medica perguntou

- Charlie Agron – falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Já fazia algum tempo que nós duas vinhamos conversando sobre isso, e decidimos que esse seria o nome dele. Ou seja, íamos ter que arranjar outro nome para as horas de prazer que o lado masculino da Dianna me desse. Ou então eu me contentava única e exclusivamente com a minha Dianna Agron. A mulher que eu amo e sempre vou amar.

_**Fim**_

_**Então é isso ai gente, espero de coração que tenham gostado, e se eu decepcionei alguém me perdoem de verdade. Adorei escrever essa história de amor e paixão. Agradeço a todo mundo que leu e que comentou, e os que não comentaram também, eu mesma faço isso as vezes, existe tanta fic boa aqui, mais a preguiça fala mais alto e não me deixa escrever nem uma palavra pra comentar, e quando eu faço isso quero que seja algo que marque o autor de alguma forma. Enfim, teve muita gente que me acompanhou desde o inicio e comentou, muito obrigado, e agradeço a recomendação também, isso faz meu dia ficar melhor. Beijos e até a próxima, prometo postar o mais rápido possível, vai ser Faberry, porque tem mais alternativas de começo, meio e Fim. Beijos a todos.**_


End file.
